No More Broken Promises
by 101Unspokenwords
Summary: A Sasuhina Modern AU. After her mother's death, Hinata became an orphan and was taken in by the Uchihas who she soon saw as her family. After his mother's death, Sasuke offered himself to study overseas, separating himself from his family. Ten years later, both crossed paths. Black meets White, a blend of a beautiful romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is just a fanfic.**_

 _ **Please if you are not a fan of SASUHINA please respect there's a reason why it's called a fanfic.. Anyways hope you like it.. R &R**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

Hinata carefully monitored the maids as they organized the furniture, fixed the sheets, dusted every corner, etc. They were preparing for the arrival of the youngest Uchiha, the next CEO of the Sharingan a well-known branch of the Uchiha Company.

"Everything's done Lady Hinata." The maids bowed in unison.

Hinata checked one last time and everything was in place, another typical Uchiha bedroom. Hinata nodded and left the room, with the other maids following after.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha." Hinata courteously bowed to Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha Family.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha." The maids following Hinata yet again bowed in unison.

Fugaku smiled.

"Good morning ladies. Unfortunately for me, I might not be around when my son arrives. I have a meeting I have to attend and Itachi might also be absent so..." Fugaku paused.

"Don't worry Mr. Uchiha we will do our best to welcome Mr. Sasuke." Hinata assured.

"And I know you won't fail me. Very well then ladies, I shall be taking my leave now."

Hinata and the maids bowed as Fugaku left.

"Alright ladies, let's head to the kitchen and prepare a simple homemade meal for Mr. Uchiha's son." Hinata smiled.

"Hai!" The maids gleefully approved.

Everything was going great, the maids were all occupied with preparing the simplest meal they could garner. Hinata smiled, and knowing everything was under control she headed back to the newly arranged bedroom for the youngest Uchiha. She toured her eyes which then landed to the family portrait that was placed beside the king-sized bed. This was a picture she could never get tired of looking at, the first time she got a glance of the family portrait was during her fifth month working for the Uchiha family while being trained by Mrs. Uchiha, Hinata clearly remembers how the female Uchiha shed tears of joy as she introduced the portrait to Hinata, she spoke of how hard she tried to have all her Uchiha males to wear a decent suit just for the family portrait even her husband shrugged it off and decided to wear his sleeping attire and in the end, the family portrait was perfectly captured with beautiful smiles in all of the Uchiha's faces. Hinata wiped her tears as it started to drip on the portrait's frame. It was all too sad, after a year Mrs. Uchiha passed away, having the youngest Uchiha leave their home and head to America where he finished his degree and separated himself for more than ten years from his family.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sasuke spoke in anger and took the portrait from Hinata's hand.

"I apologi-"

"You are nothing but a lowly undereducated person who's being paid by my money. You don't have any right to touch any of my things! Now get out!" He pointed at the door, not bothering to hear Hinata's apology.

Hinata merely kept her posture and left the room.

As for Sasuke, he gently placed the portrait back to the table and groaned as he threw himself on his bed. He had quite the hangover, he wasn't expecting that there was news about his arrival. Well instead of his father's chauffeur, his old friends namely Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, and Kiba happily greeted him at the airport and well in a group of men having a few rounds is unavoidable so they had their drink at a bar owned by Shino himself and got themselves wasted.

Sasuke then drowsily led himself to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke angrily headed to his father's room after he got back from the mall.

"What the hell is this?" He immediately burst out after he entered his father's room.

"Good morning as well Sasuke." Fugaku greeted and continued swiping his IPad, getting in touch with the company sales.

"You cut me off from my account." Sasuke threw his credit card onto his father's table.

Fugaku glanced at the credit card and looked at his son. He sighed and removed his reading glasses as he gestured Hinata, who stood beside his table a cup of tea. Hinata poured the Uchiha a cup of lemon grass tea and got back to her position.

"Listen Sasuke, it's your first time here since your leave and I immediately hear negative remarks of you-"

Sasuke turned to Hinata, glaring at the female who on the other hand stood like a statue not giving a single care of what was happening around her.

"So you got hurt and went to run to my father like a ten year-old." Sasuke spat.

"I merely informed him of your behavior." Hinata responded.

"Tch. What are you my father's slut?"

Hinata's eyes widen.

Fugaku ignored his son's accusation and prepared himself. Having lived with Hinata all these years, he knew that widening of eye wasn't a good sign.

Hinata took a few steps and faced Sasuke. She gave a warm smile at first and after a blink everything seems to change, Hinata emitted a dark aura that was probably toxic and could kill anyone who inhaled it. She aggressively pulled Sasuke's collar.

"Listen here Uchiha, I don't care if you are my boss but I will not tolerate such behavior. Calling me lowly and undereducated is bearable but accusing your father of adultery is one thing I can't have you say. I am Hinata Hyuga, head maid of this household, I've been living more than half of my life in this house and dare say that again about your father and I'll let you experience something far worse than death, I will make you feel like you've died from a very torturing death and was sent back alive and I'll kill you again then you'll live, I will repeatedly make you experience that unless you fix that attitude of yours." Hinata threatened.

Hinata released Sasuke, faced Fugaku and bowed.

"Mr. Uchiha, kindly give back Sasuke his account. I'll have discipline under my control so please." Hinata pleaded.

Fugaku sighed.

"I'll leave it to you then Hinata. Now please leave my room I have tons of paperwork." Fugaku stated.

"Tch." Sasuke merely commented and left.

 _This is bullshit._

Nothing was good about coming back to Japan, Sasuke hated his home, nothing entertained him there, not even the maids, well how could they? The maids wore long black skirts which was paired with a white apron tied around on their waists, they looked like sisters that lived in a monastery.

"Sasuke."

The said Uchiha stopped on his tracks and turned to face Hinata.

"Calling my name so casually, you sure are something." He stated.

Hinata ignored his statement and stoically looked at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, getting irritated.

"N-Nothing." Hinata stuttered and turned as she left the hallway.

 _What's with her?_

Sasuke's thoughts got interrupted by his phone's continuous beeping.

 **Wanna hang? The guys are planning a live show downtown.**

 **-Kiba**

At least his friends were there to keep him company. After sending a quick 'Sure' he grabbed his keys and left the Uchiha manor.

Hinata on the other hand was walking down the west wing of the Uchiha manor and after passing by Sasuke's room she decided to check on it since almost all of the maids were either afraid of entering the room or too distracted with the owner of the room that they can't even focus on doing the chores. She opened the door ajar just to get a peek and everything seemed fine no mess or even a single displacement of things but what she did notice was the untouched suitcase and luggage that was placed on the corner with a sigh she entered the room and started unpacking Sasuke's belongings.

After an hour, she had the closet full with Sasuke's clothes, hanged and ironed. She had all his papers and files stacked, clipped, and organized in the desk Mr. Fugaku provided for his son. Hinata also opened the curtains as she let the natural light of nature enter the room.

"I see you have prepared my brother's room."

Hinata faced the man who was leaning at the door.

"Welcome back Itachi, how was work?" Hinata asked.

"Well it's nice that you dropped the 'Mr. Itachi'. And thank you for welcoming me, work's the same nothing much but meetings, paperwork, and missing you." Itachi looked at Hinata, wanting to gain any expression from the lady.

Itachi always had his eyes on Hinata, he loved how she was always casual with him unlike everyone and how she always gave company when he badly needed it.

"Then if you're tired, I can offer some soothing services."

Hinata moved out of the room as Itachi closed the door.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Itachi moaned.

"I love how your hand works." He added as he dipped himself into pleasure.

"It's because you always stress yourself out." Hinata gently caressed him.

"Mmmmmm."

Hinata added more ointment and started massaging Itachi as he was slowly drifting to sleep. Hinata sometimes pitied the guy, he was always busy with his work that he barely comes home. Hinata learned body therapy especially for Itachi, it was the only thing she could provide and being head maid and all she felt like she wasn't giving enough. After a few minutes, Itachi was asleep. Hinata wiped the ointment off her palm as she pulled the sheets over Itachi. He's one of the reasons why Hinata didn't leave. After Mrs. Uchiha's death, Itachi was at his worst during those times, with his father always out for a job and the absence of his younger sibling, Itachi was alone. Hinata still 16 years old had no idea what to do except stay with him and comfort him. And as time goes by Hinata watched Itachi go back to his stable state.

"Sleep well Mr. Itachi." Hinata whispered as she was out of the room, she slowly closed the door and left to do her job and check on the maids.

"Lady Hinata, we have prepared a dinner for three." A maid bowed as Hinata entered the kitchen.

"Yes, and please make sure all of them eat dinner and don't forget to give Mr. Fugaku his medications." Hinata directed.

"Yes Miss." The maid nodded.

Hinata then headed to the room in the manor and changed.

"Take care Lady Hinata." The guard waved as he opened the gate.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled and headed her way.

* * *

"Hinata-nee-sama!" Hanabi hugged her sister as she entered her cousin's home.

"Hi Hanabi, how are you? How did school go?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I excelled our Calculus exam and got in the Dean's lister for our batch."

"Nice job as expected of my sister."

"Hinata? I didn't know you were coming."

Hinata faced her cousin who just entered the place.

"Hi Neji-nii-san." Hinata hugged her cousin who looked just as tired as Itachi.

"I miss you, I can't take it not seeing you this long." Neji hugged her tight.

"I told you Hinata, you have a clear position of being President of the company if not I can offer you any position you like."

"Nii-san, we already had this talk. I'm not quitting my job at the Uchiha's. I know I haven't been balancing my time with you but like what I said, Mr. Fugaku's son just came back and adjusting would take time but I promise after I get everything figured out I will be paying back my missed time with all of you."

Neji just sighed.

"Anata, is that you?" Neji's wife, Ten Ten got out of the kitchen and peered into the living room.

"Oh hi Hinata!" Ten Ten smiled.

"Hi Ten Ten, how have you been? Is Tsubaki doing okay?" Hinata greeted.

"I'm fine, yes Tsubaki's fine but someone's been coming home late and makes Tsubaki angry." Ten Ten then looked at Hanabi who hid her face in her book.

"It's fine Hinata, Hanabi's just busy with school." Neji stated as he gave a peck on Ten Ten's cheek and headed to their room to change.

The Hyuga family had their meal joyously as they shared stories and laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Everyone so THANK YOU so much for the beautiful reviews!**_

 ** _Anyways here's another chap._**

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

Everything under the Uchiha were doing great. After a week of Sasuke's arrival, Fugaku had it publicly announced that Sasuke was the new CEO of the Sharingan, due to this the Uchiha parent received a lot of business proposal, turns out even with his ego, Sasuke has a very outstanding background for the business world and it attracted proposals like magnet. Even Itachi was offered to get married to a European beauty.

Hinata got out off the garden after instructing the maids what to do. It was a preparation for the annual Garden Ball the Uchiha celebrated for their company's silver anniversary.

"Lady Hinata everything's set." The maid bowed as Hinata enjoyed the sight.

It was different from the usual Garden Ball she used to organize, this year everything seems to be alive.

"It's different having all the Uchihas here, isn't it?"

Hinata faced the blonde lady.

"Greetings Miss Tsunade." Hinata respectfully bowed.

"It's been a while Hinata, you sure haven't changed."

Tsunade was one of ten teachers Hinata had before becoming a prestigious head maid of the Uchiha household.

"Anyways, where's Fugaku?" Tsunade blew out a cloud of smoke from her pipe.

"Mr. Uchiha's currently at his study room. I could-"

"No worries. I'll see him myself."

With that Tsunade left.

* * *

Hinata smiled at herself as she looked at her reflection, going to parties is a usual thing for Hinata but something about today's party made her excited.

Hinata laced her white corsage around her wrist and headed off to the Uchiha Gardens where people were already gathered.

Chatters and remarks filled the air even Hinata who was usually quite in occasions such as this was happily socializing with the new business partners of the Uchiha Co. little did she know there was a rumor going around the business industry that caught a lot of peoples attention and hearing her attendance to the Uchiha's Silver Anniversary people didn't want to miss it.

"Yes, it's at the basement second shelf third row middle column." Hinata instructed as the maid tried to remember using gestures if I might add. Hinata giggled at the newly hired maid's actions.

"It's okay if you get to miss it, you can pull up any bottle of wine." Hinata smiled.

"Thank you Lady Hinata, I will do my best." The maid then ran off.

Everyone's attention was caught as the lights turned dim, a single spotlight on a certain someone.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

I have never seen anyone

As beautiful as you."

The first stanza was spoken. Everyone gave way to the man who held the mike and was walking towards the light, the light that was directed to her.

"Hinata,

The great oceans I swam

Seeking to define who I am

Am I your stalker?

Or am I just your secret lover."

The crowd of people spilt like the red sea as the man took one step after the other. And as the path was cleared there he saw the girl that captured his heart.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" Hinata almost gasped.

"S-sorry the poem was kind of cheesy." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hinata." He cleared his throat.

"I've been waiting for this day, I've been wanting to tell you how I feel." He paused as he kneeled down, making everyone in the area gasp.

Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most successful business man is kneeling.

"From the moment you entered the Uchiha Company, you've captured my heart not because you are beautiful but because you were strong. I watched you discipline the undisciplinable(A/N:LoL is there such a word XD), Damn I never thought that Itachi actually listened to anyone but here you are." Naruto chuckled.

"I love you Hinata." He spoke as he handed a bouquet of roses.

"Please stand Mr. Uzumaki." Hinata mumbled.

After Naruto composed himself, Hinata moved close to him.

"I appreciate your feelings for me Mr. Uzumaki but you don't have to do all of this." Hinata simply stated.

"So, did she reject him?" Whispers filled the atmosphere and Hinata's actions made it more vague.

Hinata leaned in and kissed the Uzumaki's cheek and left, not bothering to get the bouquet of roses.

"Tch." A certain someone scoffed as he watched the whole thing happen.

* * *

"Miss Hinata?"

Hinata turned to the lady.

"I'm sorry, you're Miss Hinata right?" The lady asked.

"Yes Miss, can I help you?" Hinata nodded.

After the scene she just encountered at the Garden, Hinata decided to stay in the kitchen where she instructed various maids on what to serve.

"My name is Aistuchi Tsurumi."

 _Itachi's fiance?_ Hinata tought.

"I was wondering if you knew where Itachi's room is?" She asked.

"May I assist you there?" Hinata offered.

Tsurumi smiled shyly.

"Mr. Itachi someone's here to see you." Hinata knocked on the door after they reached the said Uchiha's room.

"What's with the formality Hinata?" Itachi spoke after opening the door.

"H-hello." Tsurumi nervously greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi stoically spoke.

Hinata glared at him for his manners but Itachi merely brushed it off. Disobeying Hinata was one thing but Itachi wasn't really in the mood, the lady beside Hinata was the reason Itachi's been locking himself in.

"Miss Tsurumi please act like this is your second home. Please enter Mr. Itachi's room, I'll bring you some refreshments." Hinata spoke.

Itachi sighed and gestured Tsurumi to enter.

After Tsurumi entered, Itachi stayed at the door.

"I'll be bringing your dinner as well Mr. Itachi, you've been missing a lot of meals lately." Hinata bowed and motioned to leave.

Itachi stopped her.

"I heard about the rumor." Itachi started.

Hinata skeptically looked at him.

"The Uzumaki boy likes you." Itachi spoke.

Hinata merely smiled.

"I have more things to worry about here." Hinata caressed Itachi's cheek.

"Now please behave. I'll go get your meal and Miss Tsurumi's drink." Hinata bowed and left.

After fifteen minutes, Hinata was heading back to Itachi's room with a tray in hand.

"It's not like that. Here let me show you."

Itachi grabbed the controls from Tsurumi and played the game.

"Wow! Your good." Tsurumi spoke in awe.

"Good?! I'm the best player of that game, I literally made this game." Itachi boasted.

"That doesn't make you the best player." Tsurumi muttered.

"What was that?" Itachi glared at her.

Hinata joyously watched the two, they were like kids. She then cleared her throat.

"Here's your meal Mr. Itachi. Miss Tsurumi I hope you don't mind but is watermelon juice okay?" Hinata placed the tray at the coffee table.

"I don't mind. Thank you Miss Hinata." Tsurumi smiled.

"I'll have a maid fetch your plates later." Hinata bowed and left.

As Hinata was heading back to the kitchen she passed by the living room where guests who were leaving were thanking and congratulating Fugaku.

"There you are Hinata." Fugaku stated as he caught sight of the Hyuga.

"Mr. Uchiha."

"Yes, I wasn't around to personally see it but I heard Uzumaki confessed to you."

Hinata nodded in response.

"I see. I'm surprised even with you always stuck in the manor someone got to notice you moreover an Uzumaki."

"I agree with you Sir but I have my duties to the household."

Before Fugaku could answer, his secretary came over and whispered something.

"Thank you Hinata but for now please excuse me."

Hinata bowed and watched the Uchiha leave.

 _I can't anymore, I have to leave._ Hinata headed to the kitchen and informed the maids.

Hinata then called for a cab as she headed to her cousin's home.

"I'm home." Hinata spoke as she closed the door.

"I told you, you're not going."

Hinata reached the living room with Hanabi getting scolded by Neji.

"But Nii-san all of my friends are going." Hanabi whined like a little girl.

"It's Greenland, the place is too far and what if something happens to you?" Neji repeated.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-nee-chan, please let me go. Brother's been telling me not to." Hanabi pleaded to her sister.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Greenland, her friends are going." Neji answered Hinata's question.

"Well, I don't know. Why not try asking Tsubaki." Hinata stated.

Hanabi faced the two-year old boy that was playing at the corner with his mother.

"Oh Tsubaki, don't you want Hanabi-nee-chan to go Greenland?" Hanabi sweetly smiled as she cradled the boy.

Tsubaki cried in response.

"See even the child understands so you won't be going." Hinata spoke her statement.

"Okay, okay, I won't go." Hanabi cooed.

Tsubaki immediately giggled as he passed his toy car to Hanabi.

"Thanks, I've been trying to persuade her." Neji said.

"I heard about Uzumak-"

"No, please. I can't listen about Mr. Uzumaki's confession again." Hinata cut Neji off.

"I appreciate his open feelings for me but I barely know the guy, I have my job , and I have you guys." Hinata added.

Neji just nodded his head.

"Anyways, why didn't attend the Ball?" Hinata asked.

"I couldn't and besides I already gave Fugaku a gift." Neji replied.

"A gift?" Hinata asked, knowing her cousin wasn't the kind to buy things unless it was for the family.

Neji lifted a signed contract.

"You agreed with the partnership?!" Hinata said in surprise as she red the paper.

"No way, you did!" Hinata was ecstatic.

The contract was actually given to the Hyuga Company years ago and Neji had it on his 'I'll think about it' list which for Hinata was contracts he actually never intended to sign.

"It's a present for you for your birthday but it seems more of great value for the Uchihas." Neji stated.

"I love it Nii-san! Thank you." Hinata smiled.

Hinata for one, actually had been convincing her cousin to sign the contract for more than three years but after realizing she had no chance she gave up but here were they now, a signed contract and a happy Hinata.

"I love you Neji!" Hinata hugged the male Hyuga.

"Happy birthday Hinata, I'm glad you like it."

"Okay, I'm guessing you won't be here on my birthday but I feel so happy I might as well let it slide."

Neji chuckled.

* * *

Hinata's birthday came over fast and she happily celebrated it with her family as they went to the carnival though Neji was absent he didn't miss to call and send his greetings even Fugaku gave Hinata the beautiful little bonsai that Hinata always admired. As for Itachi, she gave Hinata a shock as he officially stated that Tsurumi is his fiance pair that with a diamond ring. Naruto Uzumaki also sent her a large bouquet of roses which Hinata ended up refusing.

"Good morning Lady Hinata, how was your birthday?" A maid greeted as Hinata entered the Uchiha manor.

"Good morning as well. It was great, thanks for asking." Hinata smiled, remembering the past event.

"You're useless!"

Hinata and the maid froze from the sudden out burst.

Hinata quickly removed her scarf and headed to the origin of the noise.

"I'm sorry Sir." The maid bowed, clearly terrified of Sasuke's anger.

"Head back to the kitchen and prepare Mr. Fugaku's breakfast." Hinata stated catching both of their attention.

The maid bowed and left the room.

"You fail as head maid. How can one not know how to tie a tie?" Sasuke scoffed as he removed his mistakenly tangled tie.

"I apologize Mr. Sasuke but maids in the Uchiha household are specifically tasked to do chores and unfortunately none of them are tasked to do grooming because as I know Uchiha's lived with fine decorum and if _one_ did know how to tie a tie, where do I classify you?" Hinata stated.

Sasuke ignored her as he headed to his closet and pulled out a new tie. He faced the mirror and started tying his tie but due to his foul mood he ended up failing.

Hinata sighed as he took a new tie and untangled the tie Sasuke failed to tie.

"You should know to control your temper Mr. Sasuke. I understand every maid has her duties but please you can't talk badly about them if they fail to do something then understand it, not everything in the world adjusts for your well being." Hinata calmly spoke as she neatly tied the tie.

"Tch."

Hinata then buttoned Sasuke's suit and smiled.

"Have a great day at work."

Hinata moved to leave.

"Wait, it was your birthday yesterday and I've been meaning to give you this." Sasuke handed her a small box.

Hinata was surprised but accepted it nonetheless.

"Thank you." Hinata thanked as she pulled out the pin.

"It's something I bought years ago. I don't know but something pushed me to buy it."

Hinata looked at the dove pin.

"Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened, it was his first time hearing Hinata call him casually and it sounded good to hear, it felt like he got her trust.

"I should go then." Sasuke then took his leave.

Hinata stared at the pin a little longer before she placed it back to its box and secured it in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks again guys for the reviews.._**

 ** _Shikara Gizzel: I'll explain Hinata's relationship with the Uchihas later on.._**

 ** _Well for now… a new Chappie_**

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Just tell him he needs one." Fugaku sighed over the phone.

"What's wrong Mr. Uchiha?" Hinata asked as she noticed the man's frustration.

"It's Sasuke, he's been refusing to hire an assistant."

"I see, that will really be troublesome."

"I'm already retiring and if he doesn't keep himself in check, I'll.." The Uchiha paused knowing he wouldn't do anything to his child.

"Don't worry Mr. Uchiha, sooner or later he'll be hiring one maybe he can keep up his ' I can do my job' façade but he'll eventually surrender." Hinata assured.

Sasuke was so much like his father, Fugaku also at first refused to have a secretary but after he encountered too much tension from the company he soon hired his own secretary.

"Hinata, could I ask you a favor?" Fugaku asked.

"What is it, Mr. Uchiha?"

"It's about…"

(A/N: I want it to be a surprise..)

* * *

Sasuke had his luggage prepared and was already at the airport entering the Uchiha's private jet.

"Please have your seatbelt on the plane is about to take off."

Sasuke didn't bother to glance at the flight attendant as his attention was at his IPad thou he did listen, he quickly buckled his seatbelt.

The whole flight Sasuke had his eyes stuck on the IPad's screen.

"Mr. Uchiha we have already landed. Please refrain from looking at your tablet when we are to head to the Mr. Park Heo Shi's home."

Sasuke snapped his head at the person who spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was sent by your father to accompany you on this business trip." Hinata replied.

 _That old man, I already told him I don't need a secretary._ Sasuke thought.

"I'm not your secretary if that's what you think. I'm merely here to watch over you." Hinata took the Ipad from Sasuke's hands as she gestured Sasuke to exit the plane.

"I don't need a babysitter." Sasuke grabbed his IPad back and exited the plane.

Hinata slightly shook her head as she followed and left the plane.

Thankfully, Sasuke listened to Hinata and didn't even bother to look at his IPad the whole car ride to the Park's residence.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Hinata greeted the maid who opened the door.

"Annyeonghaseyo." The maid greeted back as she welcomed Sasuke and Hinata.

"Mr. Uchiha, how nice to see you." A man greeted as Hinata and Sasuke entered the living room.

"You're the butler, where's Park?" Sasuke bluntly spoke.

"I apologize but the Chairman is currently busy and he wants me to hand you this." The butler handed two invitation letters.

"It's a gathering later this evening please do attend." The butler bowed.

"Mr. Park has generously made you stay at his third house for your own necessities."

"Whatever, could you please leave so I can relax?" Sasuke stated.

The butler merely bowed and left as Sasuke requested.

"This isn't your home at least respect the ones living in it." Hinata uttered as she followed the butler who left the house.

"Miseuteo Uchiha Ui haengdong-e daehae sagwa deul ibnida." Hinata spoke her apology in Korean fluently.

"I'm impressed with your Korean skills and please don't apologize for Mr. Uchiha's actions. The both of you came from a trip I was at a fault I should've been more considerate. Jal swida Miss." The butler bowed and left.

Hinata entered the house with Sasuke already out of sight, knowing that the Uchiha had probably gone to rest, Hinata headed to the kitchen to drink a glass of water and headed back to the living room where she handed two kimonos to the maids and asked them to prepare it for the evening.

As for the whole remaining hours before the event, Hinata was left with nothing to do but roam the area and visit their garden. Hinata was so occupied with gazing at the view that she failed to notice the other presence. Hinata passed by the roses and had her attention captured by the beautiful bonsai that was planted everywhere.

"You don't like roses?"

Hinata jumped from surprise.

"S-sasuke, I thought you were asleep." Hinata calmed her raising heart.

"Is that the reason why you refused Naruto's gift during the Garden Ball?"

Knowing there was no way of dodging the Uchiha's questions she answered.

"Yes I hate roses." she mumbled.

"Why so? I thought every lady wished to received a sea of roses."

Hinata brushed the roses' petals and sighed.

"I just think they're too…..cliché." Hinata responded.

"Sillyejiman junbihaeya hae." The two were interrupted with the maid who called them from inside.

Hinata and Sasuke then entered the house and went to get ready.

It took Hinata more than an hour to fix Sasuke's attire before she went to prepare herself.

She tied the knot of her simple white kimono that was outlined with red and fixed her hair in a bun as she placed the headdress and left her room not bothering to wear makeup as they were to be late if she took more time.

Hinata's fingers were fidgeting the whole ride.

"Stop that." Sasuke irritatedly spoke.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized but her fidgeting didn't stop.

"What are you so worried about anyway?"

"What if we get late?"

"Getting late won't change anything, Park Heo Shi needs this proposal more than us so if he wants a signed contract then he'll have to wait."

And after five more minutes, they arrived.

"Mr. Uchiha, it's nice to finally meet you." Sasuke was already greeted by Heo Shi.

* * *

"Fuck that Heo Shi!" Sasuke cursed after they arrived from the event.

It was almost perfect, Sasuke had the proposal signed but Heo Shi just had to pull the wrong card. The Korean business man indirectly insulted Sasuke and had him on rampage.

"Sasuke, please calm down." Hinata tried to stop him as she followed him to his room.

Sasuke easily took off his kimono and was left with nothing but his boxers.

"Sasuk—"

Hinata couldn't finish her sentence as Sasuke pinned her to the wall.

"Don't even try Hinata." Sasuke's heated eyes pierced Hinata.

"This is the reason why your father sent me, he knew you couldn't handle Heo Shi's attitude." Hinata mumbled.

"Then I dare you, make me calm down Hyuga."

On impulse, Hinata leaned in as she met her lips with his. There was no movement but after a while, Sasuke started responding, he kissed back, he claimed her lips. Both fought for dominance as they intensely manipulated each other's lips. Hinata snaked her arms around Sasuke's neck as she buried her fingers in his black locks. Sasuke wasn't satisfied, he wanted more, he bit Hinata's lower lip making her moan and creating an opening for the young Uchiha, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, tasting ever corner and bringing both to their edge.

Hinata gasped as both broke apart from each other, Sasuke was breathing heavily as he tried to settle the excessive need for oxygen.

Sasuke looked at Hinata like a predator and its prey.

"If you don't leave my room now, I might not control my urges." Sasuke whispered.

Hinata immediately fixed herself and sprinted out off the room.

* * *

"Man you look beat, what happened?" Kiba asked as he noticed Sasuke's unusual aura.

Sasuke and Hinata already got back from Korea and the intimate heat that Hinata and Sasuke shared couldn't leave the Uchiha's mind.

"I don't think Sasuke's even experienced something bad. His aura today seems a lot more lust fueled." Shino stated.

"Don't tell me you got to hit a Korean babe." Kiba enviously spoke.

"Barely." Sasuke smirked and finished his glass of vodka.

"Anyways, aren't you supposed to be looking for a secretary?" Shikamaru asked changing the topic.

Though Sai and Shikamaru were the only males who currently have a relationship so hearing anything lust related irritated him.

"I told you, I'm not wasting my time listening female interviews just because they want to be with me." Sasuke grumbled.

"I told you if only it didn't involve paperwork then I'll gladly work for you." Shikamaru uttered.

"And that's why I don't want to have an assistant, that unless she's very much focused with her work and not with spending time with me, I don't like layoffs."

 ** _Ring! Ring!_**

Sasuke's phone started ringing. Sasuke looked at the caller ID and decided to ignore it but Kiba swiped the accept button faster than Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke?" the caller immediately spoke.

Sasuke glared at Kiba and brought the phone over his ear.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you so cold Sasuke-sama?"

"I don't have time for this Sakura."

"But Sasuke-sama today's the day. You're suppose to join me at the press conference remember?"

Sasuke immediately stood from his chair and looked as his wristwatch. He looked at his friends and gestured he had to go and got nods as response.

"Okay, I'll be there." Sasuke spoke to the other line.

"Oh no worries Sasuke-sama, I can go over your—"

Sasuke didn't bother to listen to Sakura's statement as he ended the call and got to his car and sped back to the Uchiha manor.

"Mr. Sasuke, we've prepared your lunch." A maid bowed as Sasuke entered the house.

"It's okay, I'll just eat outside I just need to change."

"But Lady Hinata will be—"

"Just tell her I ate." Sasuke cut the maid off and quickly headed to his room.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked as she arrived from the kitchen.

"It was Mr. Sasuke, Miss Hinata."

"Isn't he going to have his meal?"

"Mr. Sasuke told me he was going to eat outside."

"I see, okay call Mr. Fugaku then."

"Hai Lady Hinata."

Hinata was about to head back to the kitchen when the main door flew open. Hinata looked at the girl and immediately knew that it was Sakura Haruno, the company's ambassador.

"Greetings Miss, can I help you?" Hinata smiled.

Sakura ignored Hinata as the figure above the stairs caught her attention.

"Hi Sasuke-sama." Sakura waved.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he struggled to button his sleeves.

"I told you I was on my way." He added.

Hinata shook her head at how unpresentable Sasuke looked. She climbed up the stairs and swatted Sasuke's arms away as she swiftly buttoned his suit and fixed his tie.

Sakura got envious of Hinata so she made her way in between them and pulled Sasuke.

"Thanks filthy maid." Sakura insulted before she pulled Sasuke out of the manor.

Hinata ignored Sakura's insult because insults were made only because of insecurity.

* * *

Sasuke felt worn out as he arrived the Uchiha manor. The press conference with Sakura felt more tiresome with Sakura always clinging to him but in the end they were able to answer all the questions the press asked.

"Ughh." Sasuke groaned as he slumped himself on the couch.

Hinata just finished cleaning the dining room and was set to rest in her room when she passed by the living room, noticing the lump on the couch she decided to check on it. There in his sleeping form was Sasuke, her eyes first landed on his lips.

Hinata shook her head and moved close to wake the sleeping Uchiha but something else possessed her as she caressed Sasuke's cheek and cut their distance close. A wave of déjà vu immediately hit het as their lips met.

 _Stop, Hinata this is basically rape!_ Her mind scolded her and she immediately pulled away.

"Sasuke." Hinata shook Sasuke awake.

Sasuke fluttered his eyes open and met contact with Hinata, who looked different, she had her hair tied in a ponytail and it was the first time Sasuke saw it in a different style 'cause it would usually be in a bun.

"You should head to your room Sasuke-kun or you'll catch a cold." Hinata warmly spoke.

"Thanks Hinata." Sasuke poked her forehead before he stood from the chair and headed to his room.

 **The next day…**

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha, we've brought you your breakfast." The maid knocked at Sasuke's door.

Sasuke gestured them to enter and the maids individually prepared breakfast in bed for the young Uchiha.

After the maids took their leave, Sasuke began to eat with his first bite he immediately froze.

 _It can't be?_ Sasuke thought. He ate another scoop and it convinced him.

He got out of bed and searched for the maid that served his meal.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Sasuke instantly asked as he found the maid.

"Forgive me Mr. Uchiha but I'm only tasked to serve you your food." The maid bowed.

"Then who made breakfast? It wasn't the usual meal I receive." Sasuke stated.

"As far as we know, The Lady Hinata cooked breakfast today." One of the maids answered.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked as his eyes grew wide.

"Commonly if she does the chores it would be because she left." The same maid replied.

"Left? Call her I need to speak with her."

"But Mr. Uchiha we can't call for Lady Hinata if she's on a leave even your father prohibits it."

"On leave? She's the head maid how can she be on leave?"

No one uttered a word.

Sasuke simply left the kitchen and headed back to his room where he promptly finished his breakfast.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **A/N: First of all, no I don't speak Korean. Translations all credits to Google**

 **Second, I preferred typing the pronunciation rather than the script of the Korean language for some reasons I can't tell**

 _Miseuteo Uchiha Ui haengdong-e daehae sagwa deul ibnida = I apologize for Mr. Uchiha's actions._

 _Jal swida = Rest well_

 _Sillyejiman junbihaeya hae = Excuse me, but we have to get ready._

 **Rate & Review Guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_OMG! Thanks for the reviews and follows.. And I'm sorry for the long wait, I was busy with my thesis paper and all. Examinations are just around the corner so I may or may not update soon..Oh and if anyone noticed I changed the rating to M for the harsh languages.. Anyhow I give you another chapter.. Enjoy ^_^_**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Maids were running around the Uchiha manor as it was the day of Itachi's wedding which was a garden wedding having all maids' hands full.

"I need twenty maids at the garden before the visitors arrive." Hinata instructed as twenty immediately volunteered and headed to the garden.

"Miss Hinata would this be okay?" the maid asked as she made Hinata check the paper.

"Yes that'll be fine." Hinata agreed.

"How 'bout the cake? Have they delivered it yet?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Miss Hinata, we've arranged everything." A maid bowed.

 _Okay, everything seems to be in check._ Hinata thought.

Hinata then made her way to Itachi's room.

Itachi was at the middle of fixing his tie the moment Hinata entered his room. Hinata did the usual, she fixed the Uchiha's tie.

"I want to congratulate you—"

"You wound me Hinata." Itachi cut Hinata off.

"Itachi." Hinata mumbled as she looked at Itachi.

"Nevermind." Itachi avoided Hinata's gaze.

Hinata returned her attention back at the tie.

"All don—"

Hinata stopped from talking as two strong arms wrapped her.

"Itachi."

Itachi broke the embrace and caressed Hinata's cheek.

"If only." His words came out almost like a whisper.

Itachi then chuckled.

"How can I be such a coward?" He asked himself and moved towards the door.

"I'll always be watching you Hina-chan." Itachi spoke before finally leaving the room.

Itachi has always been intimate with Hinata which the lady Hyuga was never selfish of giving. Hinata always saw the Uchihas as her second family and such actions was never something she denied to give.

* * *

"Congratulations on getting married Itachi." Shikamaru flatly spoke as he handed the new couple his gift.

"Thank you." Tsurumi responded as she took the medium sized box.

Itachi barely gave the man a glance as his attention was stuck on the person behind him.

Sasuke ignored his brother's stare and handed Tsurumi the envelope he presented as his gift. Tsurumi immediately opened it and smiled.

"A trip to Hawaii. Thank you Sasuke." She thanked.

Before Itachi could say a word a maid interrupted them.

"Pardon me but I was assigned to give you this." The maid handed a box to Itachi.

As Itachi red who it was from he opened the box.

There was a teddy bear inside the box with a note attached to its neck.

 _A gift to another Uchiha._

Itachi chuckled and faced the maid who handed him the gift.

"Where's is your Mistress?" Itachi asked.

"My deep apologies for Lady Hinata but she left before the ceremony even began and only wished me to send you her present." The maid bowed.

Itachi felt disappointed, the fact that Hinata didn't attend his wedding made him look lifeless.

He dismissed the maid.

Sasuke on the other hand left the party early after he heard about Hinata's absence. He had enough of Hinata's misbehavior, she was suppose to be the head maid wasn't she? So where was she on an important event like this moreover where was she when Sasuke was desperately searching for the person who made him the greatest breakfast he could ask for at the decade? She was always at a miss.

Sasuke got into his car and before he could exit the gates he caught sight of a light deep in the Uchiha's lands and for what he knows, that area was where their mother was buried. He got out of his vehicle and walked the pavement that led deep into the Uchiha manor's lands.

* * *

Hinata smiled as she lit the candles up and placed the freshly picked lilacs in the vase.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-sama I haven't paid a visit." Hinata spoke as she swept off the withered petals of the previous flower that she discarded from the vase.

"But I'm happy to say that Sasuke, after ten long years has come back and is currently the chief operating officer of the Sharingan. And well the day you have been wishing for has come, today is Itachi's wedding, I know this is something you would've wished to see and I have to apologize that I didn't attend it. It just felt more proper to come and see you. Anyways, You won't have to worry Mikoto-sama, Itachi's spouse is someone that could match his behavior. As for Sasuke, he's acting a lot like Mr. Fugaku, he's acting stubborn and refuses to have an assistant. I swear Madame if—"

"If you could what Hinata?"

Hinata was cut off by the young Uchiha.

"Are you slacking off Hyuga? This place looks like a spider's den." Sasuke stated.

"Forgive me Mr. Uchiha but your father strictly forbids every maid to enter your mother's tomb." Hinata formally apologized with a bow.

"And seems like you have disobeyed him." Sasuke murmured as he was in front of his mother's picture.

"So no one ever cleaned the place?" Sasuke asked.

"Unfortunately, none. Mr. Uchiha but I believed your father occasionally visited the place." Hinata responded.

"He had one responsibility and he still threw it like a trash, he could've at least kept the place clean." Sasuke's words came quieter than a whisper but having the deafening silence in the isolated place any little murmur could be heard.

"Well, with your orders I can clean the whole place now." Hinata warmly spoke.

"Please do Hinata."

It was at that moment that Hinata saw another side of Sasuke, he looked weak and pale as he looked over the place. The simple thought of his mother broke his walls down.

Hinata then nodded and started diminishing the spider webs that lay peaceful around the female Uchiha's grave.

As the skilled worker she was, Hinata cleaned the whole place up in less than an hour and provided privacy for Sasuke as he took his time in talking with his mother.

Hinata stilled as she saw the eldest Uchiha heading her way.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Fugaku immediately asked as he caught sight of his household's head maid.

He didn't wait for any reply as his gaze turned to the clean concrete cabin where his dear wife is buried.

"What have you done? I specifically ordered you not to come here." Fugaku spoke out of rage.

"Mr. Uchiha please calm down." Hinata worriedly spoke as it was bad for Fugaku's health to get his blood pressure high.

"Father stop. I ordered her to clean the place. If you're here to say your prayers then please do and if cleaning my mother's tomb is such a burden then allow me to." Sasuke merely spoke as he walked pass his father and left the place.

"Mr. Uch—"

"It's okay Hinata, forgive my outburst. Please go on ahead." Fugaku ordered as he kept his head down.

Hinata bowed before she followed Sasuke out to the clearing.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked as the said Uchiha halted.

Sasuke didn't utter a word as he wrapped his arms around Hinata, seeking for comfort. Hinata felt this as she returned the embrace and caressed the Uchiha's back.

"Bastard!"

Sasuke fell on the ground like a bag of sand from the sudden jab.

"Nii-san!" Hinata gasped. She stood in front of Neji as he attempted to punch Sasuke once more.

Sasuke stood from the ground. Wiping his wounded lip, he glared at the male Hyuga.

"That bastard just had his hands all over you and you want to stop me." Neji pointed at Sasuke.

"Nii-san, it's not what you think." Hinata tried to calm her cousin down.

As for Sasuke, he merely scoffed and left. It would be immature if he indulges into the male Hyuga's nonsense.

"Sasuke please wait." Hinata mumbled.

"Sasuke? When did you even start calling him by his name?" Neji asked.

"Nii-san please you know how much this means to me." Hinata spoke her last statement as she followed Sasuke into the manor.

Hinata was right, Neji knew how much her job meant to her, how much the Uchiha meant to her. The Uchiha was the first family she got to know after all. He stood there like a statue, he knew he couldn't do anything, he was just once again failing as a family to Hinata.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she entered Sasuke's room.

There she found Sasuke flump down on his bed with a hand over his eyes.

"I apologize for my cousin's behavior." Hinata sincerely apologized as she bowed her head.

"Tch."

"Are you okay? If you would allow me to, I can aid your wound."

"That won't be necessary."

"But—"

"I already told you, it's not necessary but I do need a hand with something."

"Then let me help."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

Hinata unquestionably shook her head. Sasuke then smirked and headed to the other side of his room which held a mini-bar. He took out a bottle of River Antoine Royal Grenadian Rum and two drinking glasses, he filled the glasses and motioned Hinata to come over.

"Finish this bottle with me." He stated.

"But Mr. Sasuke I believe that is one of the strongest rum ever created by mankind." Hinata wanted to decline. Yes it wasn't her first time drinking alcohol but she's a light drinker, never did she dare taste anything stronger than wine.

"Well, living with the Uchiha's for more than half of your life could've given you the idea that anyone who breaks a deal with us gets punished _heavily._ " Sasuke smirked as he handed the glass to Hinata.

"Or would you rather be punished by me _hard_ core?" Sasuke seductively spoke, making Hinata grab the glass and drink the shot.

Hinata didn't even swallow as she spat the alcohol from her mouth.

"Please Mr. Uchi—"

"Drop the Mister. Now, is that a yes for a punishment?"

"Sas-Sasuke please I can't drink something that strong."

"Let's see, what would be a punishment fit for you?" Sasuke paused as he took a minute to think.

"I know, well it's a pretty easy task so I'm sure you can easily do it even with just one phone call. So Hinata why don't you find me a fitting secretary, someone with the skills of course and someone male."

"That's it?" Hinata asked.

"Depends on you Miss Hi-na-ta, do you something a little more over the _boundaries_?" Sasuke took a step closer.

Hinata shook her head.

"Good. At least I could trust you with picking a good choice for a secretary." Sasuke patted Hinata's head and drank a shot of rum which in minutes the shot turned into two empty bottles and he still was hardly to be called drunk.

"That'll settle me down for a while." Sasuke sighed as he headed to his bed.

"Mr. Uch- Sasuke, is it okay for you to drink? It's your brother's wedding after all." Hinata worriedly asked.

"Cute Hinata, asking me that after you watched me drank two whole bottles of rum." Sasuke chuckled.

"What's the big deal? It's not like Itachi wants this wedding anyways, my father's probably desperate to have an heir to the company." Sasuke shrugged.

"Don't you care?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmp, I'm only doing this for my mom. She never wanted me to enter the business industry but she did want me to at least fulfill one of my father's wish and his wish was for me to handle the Sharingan."

"Do you like it? Handling the company I mean."

Hinata waited for a response only to find Sasuke already in slumber. Hinata shook her head and moved over to the sleeping Uchiha and covered him with the comforter.

"Sleep well Sasuke." Hinata whispered.

Hinata headed out of the room and found herself face to face with angry Uchiha eyes.

"Didn't think you would be spending your time inside my brother's room during my wedding." Itachi snarled at Hinata.

"Forgive me Mr. Itachi for my wrong actions, it was disrespectful of me to leave during such an important event but I was sent to clean Mikoto-sama's tomb." Hinata humbly spoke.

"You smell like alcohol, did you drink?"

Itachi didn't wait for an answer as he motioned to enter his younger sibling's room. Hinata stopped her.

"I didn't drink Mr. Uchiha. I simply gave Sasuke company as he took a drink." Hinata explained.

It felt so unfamiliar to Itachi, Hinata would never stop him unless he was totally misbehaving,rather it was something he rarely did OR would she call someone so casually, even with addressing him Hinata always made sure to have an emphasis of who she was addressing and yet here she was calling his younger brother by his name, Sasuke. She was a lady of politesse, it wasn't like her to behave so unusual.

Itachi gave in and quietly left the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"And your name's Jugo?" Sasuke stoically asked the man who stood before him.

"Yes Sir." The man replied.

"And how sure are you that he is fit to be my secretary?" Sasuke faced the lady who stood behind Jugo.

"You trusted me to do a certain job and I present to you Jugo, one amongst loyal men I know." Hinata answered.

"Tch."

"I don't disappoint Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke faced the man then waved.

"Fine, fine." Sasuke stated and gestured Jugo to leave.

"Thank you Hinata!" Jugo hugged Hinata.

"I'm happy I could help." Hinata mumbled.

Sasuke watched the scene and it irritated him.

"Get your hands off her or I'll be changing my mind on hiring you." Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth.

Jugo cleared his throat and released Hinata.

"My apologies Sir." Jugo bowed.

"Never mind you're fired." Sasuke declared as he took his car keys and left his bedroom.

"Sasuke wait!" Hinata tried to stop him as she followed him to the garage.

Before Sasuke could open his car's door, Hinata grabbed his wrist.

"Go tend your chores I'm going to be late." Sasuke stated.

"Not until you accept Jugo. I've known him for a long time, enough to know that he's capable of that job."

"I will, in exchange of something."

"But I've already did my part, I found you an assistant as you wanted."

"You did but as what you just witnessed earlier, I just fired him." Sasuke grinned as he spoke his point.

"But-"

"Hinata, I have a job to do and you're going to have me be late." Sasuke cut her off.

"Okay, what is it?" Hinata blurted.

"That's more like it, I do love a good negotiation." Sasuke smiled.

"I do have a lot in my list, let's see, first off I want the maids to wear less clothing at least it would please me everytime I get home from work." Sasuke started.

"I cannot do that Sasuke, the maids aren't just tasked to do chores, they are also trained." Hinata uttered with pride, fitting her title as head maid perfectly.

"You're already well trained Hinata, aren't you?" The glint in Sasuke's eyes spoke everything.

"I won't." Hinata embarrassingly spoke as she covered her body like she was bare.

"I shall take my leave then." Sasuke opened the door.

"Wait!" Hinata pushed it close.

"I'll do it." She sighed.

"That's more like it." Sasuke patted Hinata's head. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be heading to work. I expect everything set before I arrive later." Sasuke then entered his car and drove off.

Hinata shook her head. She owed that much to Jugo, she would take any means to have him be accepted, he did save her life.

Hinata then composed herself and headed back to the manor.

"Lady Hinata, there's a call for you." A maid bowed.

"Thank you." Hinata responded as she headed to the living room.

"Hello this is the Uchiha residence, Hinata speaking." Hinata spoke after picking the telephone up.

"I want to apologize Hinata."

Hinata sighed.

"It's okay Neji-nii-san, you were just looking after me. I'm the one who should apologize-"

"No Hinata. Look, I was very inconsiderate. I should've respected the Uchihas, they looked after you all these years and all I did was disrespect them, I know no shame. I'm really sorry Hinata."

"Nii-san everything's in the past. You found me and that's what's important."

"And I'm so glad I did."

"See Nii-san. You don't have to worry about me."

"Okay, then will you pass on a message for me to Mr. Uchiha? Kindly inform him of the board meeting about the product reinstallment. It would be held at Konoha Five-Star Hotel."

"Yes Mr. Hyuga thank you for calling."

The call then ended.

Hinata sent the message to Fugaku afterwards.

As Hinata headed back to tend the maids, she was greeted by Sasuke's advisor.

"Good morning Milady I am Suigetsu Mr. Sasuke Uchiha's advisor, Mr. Sasuke sent me for a certain _deal_ you had with him." The man courtly spoke.

Hinata didn't utter a word as Suigetsu presented a maid uniform.

"Sorry for the trouble." Hinata apologized as she took the uniform.

"It's okay Miss, I am merely doing my job."

"Then shall I bother you with a cup of tea? Coffee? Anything?"

"I appreciate your hospitality but I must take my leave." Suigetsu then took his leave.

Hinata looked at the uniform an groaned.

* * *

Sasuke was frustrated, his HR department just made a messy he had to fix since it would reflect the Sharingan's image.

He irritatedly headed to his room, closing the door rather loudly creating a sound that echoed throughout the manor's walls.

"What was that?" Hinata asked after coming out of her room, her new uniform already in place.

"Mr. Sasuke looked so angry, something bad must've happened."

Hinata didn't skip a beat, she hurriedly headed to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke is everything alright?" Hinata entered Sasuke's room.

Sasuke felt proud of himself. His ideas never disappoint.

All his worries seemed to fade as Hinata entered his room and to make it better, she was wearing the uniform he bought for her.

Sasuke patted the space beside him as he was seated on his couch.

"Please Hinata." Sasuke pleaded as he saw the Hyuga lady decline.

Hinata sighed and walked slowly towards Sasuke's side. As she was seated, Sasuke's arms instantly found its way around Hinata's waist and found himself comfort as he embraced Hinata like a human size teddy bear.

"I love this feeling." Sasuke murmured.

"I'd exchange all my wealth for a feeling like this." He continued.

Before Hinata could say a word, Sasuke was already fast asleep.

Hinata caressed his head and giggled.

 ** _The next day..._**

"Good morning Sasuke." Hinata greeted with a smile as she placed Sasuke's breakfast on the table.

Again, as Sasuke ate his meal a wave of deja vu hit him.

"Mom." He mumbled as he stopped eating.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Is the food not of your liking?" Hinata asked.

"No, it...it just reminds me of mother."

"Mikoto-sama." Hinata smiled.

"Yes, I learned most of my skills from Mikoto-sama as she was my sensei for more than a year." She added as she prepared Sasuke's coffee.

Sasuke merely nodded as he consumed every plate on the table.

"Hinata?"

Both faced the door to the dining room as there stood the very Uzumaki himself.

"Mr. Uzumaki? What are you doing here?" Hinata wondered.

Naruto stopped for a while as he took a full view of Hinata, who was currently in her new uniform. Hinata noticed this and blushed as she tried lowering her skirt which was just above her knee.

Sasuke cleared his throat catching the Uzumaki's attention. Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he apologized to Hinata countless of times.

"What are you here for Uzumaki?" Sasuke questioned as he continued eating his breakfast.

"Please excuse me." Hinata excused herself as she provided privacy for the two men.

Hinata took a deep breath as she exited the dining area awkwardly.

"Excuse me but is Sasuke around?" A lady asked as she appeared from the living room.

"Oh Miss Hinata, there you are." A maid greeted.

"Miss Hinata please meet Miss Karin, she's a friend of Mr. Sasuke from his previous school." The maid cheerfully introduced the lady.

As for Karin, she suspiciously eyed Hinata as she was dressed indifferently.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Karin. If you seek to see Sasuke then please wait a little longer, he is currently having a meeting with someone." Hinata bowed.

"What are you?" Was Karin's direct statement.

"Pardon me Miss?" Hinata asked.

"Who are you? Why are you dressed like that? Aren't you suppose to be a maid just like the others?" Karin asked.

"Oh, no Miss Karin she is the Lady Hinata, the Uchiha household's head maid-"

"Head maid?" Karin cut the maid off.

"Please leave us." Hinata courtly spoke to the maid. The maid bowed and took her leave.

"What rubbish!" Karin scoffed.

"A head maid that wears a less decent clothing than those below her, you are something." She added.

"Forgive my appearance if it seems unfit for you but I am currently obeying an order and I'm obliged to obey." Hinata calmly spoke.

"Oh please, I'm sure you're only making excuses because you're trying to have your hands on my Sasuke."

"You fancy the Young Master, I see."

"And you better stay away from him." Karin threatened.

Hinata didn't say a word as the dining room doors opened.

"Yes I appreciate your-"

"Sasuke-sama!" Karin chimed as she flung her arms around Sasuke.

"Karin?!" Naruto spoke, surprised.

Karin ignored her cousin and hugged Sasuke.

"I missed you Sasuke-sama." Karin's demeanor changed as Hinata spoke.

"I apologize but Sasuke needs to prepare for the day kindly untangle yourself from him." Hinata sweetly spoke as she smiled.

Sasuke grinned. It felt good to have Hinata save him from Karin.

"Of course Lady Hinata." Sasuke responded as he turned to face Karin.

"You heard Miss Hinata now please." Sasuke spoke.

Karin gave up and set Sasuke free.

Hinata bowed to the guests before following after Sasuke, who was on his way to his room.

Naruto whistled low as he watched the female Hyuga fade out of view.

"She's not even pretty." Karin pouted.

"But cousin if she's not pretty then where do you fit in?" Naruto teased.

Karin twitched.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I was just kidding."

Hinata smiled at the Uzumakis ruckus.

"Ignore them they're always like that." Sasuke spoke.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I guess it's second nature to them." Sasuke shrugged.

"No I mean, are you close friends with them?"

"Yeah together with Haruno if you remember her."

"What happened? You don't seem to have a good relationship with them."

"Oh Hina-chan, are you even aware you're asking personal questions or are you getting comfortable with me?" Sasuke smirked.

"No!" Hinata shook her head.

"Really? Then why are your cheeks burning?"

Hinata's eyes widen making Sasuke laugh.

"I'm just kidding." He said as he ruffled the Hyuga's hair.

Hinata couldn't help but blush. Was it because she heard Sasuke's laughter? Something you get to hear once in a blue moon.

"Come on, I have to change. I have a nine o'clock meeting."

Hinata then followed.

* * *

"As the proposal states there will be a..."

Sasuke ignored the lady who was portraying the project. It was irritating, she kept glancing at him and it felt uncomfortable like it always did with other girls.

 _Tch. Why can't they be like Hinata? Is it too hard to just avoid me?_

Sasuke's mind wondered off as he stared at the clear blue sky.

He admired the beautiful sight, it reminded him of the simple beauty he was lucky to always come home to, Hinata.

The thought of her made him smile.

She's a simple lady Sasuke loves and possibly every girl would have to be if they want Sasuke's attention.

"Hinata." Sasuke mumbled out of nowhere, catching everyone's attention in the room.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned his attention to the director.

"What?" Sasuke bluntly asked.

"They're asking your opinion about the project."

"I've already reviewed it and everything seems to be in place so meeting adjourned." Sasuke stated as he took his laptop and left.

"What do I have in my schedule?" Sasuke asked his assistant.

"For the rest of the day? Nothing Sir." Hugo replied.

"Alright then, ring up the manor."

Jugo quickly dialed the Uchiha's landline.

"Hello."

Jugo handed the phone to Sasuke as the call was answered.

"Yes please tell Your Mistress to meet me at Jinchuriki Cafe & Restaurant, it's an emergency."

Sasuke hang up.

"Have the rest of the day Jugo." He stated as he entered his car.

"Yes Sir."

Sasuke then headed to the Jinchuriki, waiting for his date to arrive.

"Sasuke?" Hinata headed to Sasuke's table.

She was breathing heavily thou kept her posture.

"Did you run a lap before coming here?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Hinata.

"I came as fast as I can since you said it was an emergency." Hinata replied.

"Yeah but.. Nevermind. Here, take a seat and order."

"If you just wanted to have a meal, you could've just said so." Hinata grumbled as she took her seat.

And so Hinata and Sasuke had their first date which turned out rather well even with the bad start they had. It was a decent lunch for two, they laughed and shared stories. How they both wished time stopped just for that moment. It was then that the two realized that they have fallen for each other...

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Wow! That sounded like it's already the end of the story but don't worry we're still far from over.. This is just the start.. I mean who ends their story at five chapters? Anyways, did you like the chapter?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh! thank you for the follows.. I'm really sorry it took so long and with so little progress.. I was in vacation with my family and I can't forget, MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know it's late but it's the thought that counts..

Chapter 6

"Welcome back Mr. Itachi." The maids bowed in unison as Itachi and his wife entered the manor.

Itachi immediately searched for Hinata but seeing she wasn't around his aura turned a lot gloomier.

"Son, how was your honeymoon?" Fugaku asked as he descended down the staircase.

"Good Father. I appreciate Sasuke's present." Itachi replied with a bow.

"Then grandkids wouldn't be far ahead." Fugaku chuckled.

Tsurumi's gleeful expression changed as she heard her father-in-law's statement.

"Anyhow, you must be tired from the trip so please do take your rest I still have some work to do." Fugaku smiled at Tsurumi.

"Father, Sasuke and I are both capable of handling the company you should retire and take a rest." Itachi spoke.

"Don't worry son, I'll be off the company's shoulders soon."

"Be careful father-in-law." Tsurumi bid as Fugaku took his leave.

"Oh, you're home." Was Sasuke's only statement as he saw Itachi and Tsurumi. He then ignored them and headed to his room with a cup in his hand.

"Let me help you Miss." The maid offered.

Tsurumi handed her coat as she silently watched her husband be tended by the maids.

It was much of her dismay, how their 'honeymoon' turned out. Itachi was quiet the entire time and would care less if men were crowding around Tsurumi.

"I don't want this anymore." Tsurumi spoke out off nowhere, catching everyone's attention and making them stop with their current endeavor.

Itachi was the first to react.

"Prepare a bath." He spoke to the maid beside him and headed to his room.

A tear crept down Tsurumi's cheek as she gazed at Itachi, the person who to be called is her husband.

She wiped off her tear and smiled as she faced the maid.

"Shall we go to my room, I think I need a rest."

The maid nodded.

Was it unfair to show emotion to a marriage made without affection?

As Tsurumi headed to her room, a certain Uchiha was under the shower, trying to wake his senses up.

It was unlike him to treat a lady in such a way, Tsurumi's his wife and yet why does it feel like she wasn't? Their honeymoon, he noticed how men flocked around her. She is indeed a beauty, a beauty he doesn't deserve. Itachi thought of himself, a vile man unworthy of such beauty.

"I'm sorry Tsurumi." He mumbled as the cold water continued to hit him, if only water could wash off his sins.

* * *

 ** _Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

Hinata hit the alarm's button hard as she sat up from her bed and yawned.

She got up from her bed and sent the curtains flying to the sides as she let the morning sunrays caress every bare skin of hers.

She smiled and grabbed her robe as she headed to the dining room where she found her cousin, nephew, and Ten Ten currently eating breakfast.

"Good morning Hinata." Neji greeted as he took a sip from his cup and continued reading the newspaper.

"Good morning to everyone." Hinata took her seat opposite to Ten Ten.

She smiled as she watched her nephew eat.

"It's late aren't you heading to work?" Neji asked as he folded the newspaper.

"Today's not a work day but I think I need to head back. How 'bout you? How's the company?" Hinata responded.

"I picked Hanabi as the model of the Byakugan, I know it's a little to early but we're releasing a new product so a new entry would be nice." Neji stated.

Hinata simply nodded her head as she drank her hot chocolate.

"Speaking of new products, aren't you releasing a new product in collaboration with the Uchiha Bus. & Co.?"

"Yes but it would be under Real Estate structure and interior design." Neji replied.

"Oh, I thought it would be something more extravagant."

Neji shook his head.

"Sasuke decided it and already has a building under construction."

"I see well I gotta head now." Hinata quickly drank her hot chocolate and headed back to her room to prepare.

* * *

"Good morning Lady Hinata." All the maids greeted as Hinata entered the Uchiha Manor.

"Good morning. Have Mr. Itachi arrive?" Hinata asked as she took off her coat.

"Yes Milady together with Mrs. Uchiha."

"Oh I see."

It felt foreign that Hinata even forgot, Itachi was married and her wife would be staying at the Uchiha Manor too.

"Well, do prepare breakfast as I change." Hinata spoke as she made her way to her room.

* * *

"You're awfully late for a head maid."

Hinata paused from tying her bun as she turned to face the man leaning against her door.

"Good morning Sasuke." Hinata greeted and continued fixing her bun.

Sasuke yawned as he headed to Hinata's bed and laid down.

"I can't eat breakfast with my brother and his wife." Sasuke stared at the ceiling.

"You should."

"Tch. You can cook me breakfast and bring it here."

"I will cook you breakfast if you join them."

"Tch. This is irritating." Sasuke groaned as he got up from the mattress.

"It's called manners Sasuke." Hinata sighed.

Hinata closed her door as they exited her room and headed to the dining area.

"Good morning Mr. & Mrs. Uchiha." Hinata greeted as Sasuke opened the door for her.

"Good morning Hinata and Sasuke." Tsurumi smiled as she drank her tea.

Hinata nudged Sasuke.

"Good morning." Sasuke flatly spoke as he took his seat.

Hinata then headed to the kitchen where she prepared a simple Belgian waffle for Sasuke.

She came back to the dining room with a tray of waffle and tea in hand.

"Here you go Sasuke." Hinata smiled as she served his breakfast.

"Oh you cook." Tsurumi uttered with a smile.

"You cook?" Was Itachi's statement.

"What maid doesn't know how to?" Sasuke spoke in annoyance but didn't turn out to be as he was giddy like a child as he stared at the food.

Sasuke moaned loudly as he took his first bite.

"I didn't know you could cook." Itachi didn't give a single glance at Hinata as he spoke.

"You would if you would at least not miss a meal at the manor." Was Hinata's response giving the same treatment to Itachi.

"Well if you'd like I can cook for you." Tsurumi cut in.

Before Itachi could say his response, Hinata spoke out.

"That wouldn't be necessary Lady Tsurumi. There are chefs assigned to do that for you."

"And yet you cooked for my brother."

"She cooked for me because I asked her to. Now, can we eat our breakfast in silence." Sasuke spoke in anger but was immediately washed off by his arousal with his breakfast.

"And when have there been a change in dress code?" Itachi asked yet again as he noticed Hinata's new uniform.

"Would you stop. Do you always care about what every maid is doing inside the manor?" Sasuke asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"Forgive my intrusion but Mr. Fugaku is asking for Lady Hinata." A maid bowed as she entered the room.

"Do enjoy your meal." Hinata bowed and took his leave.

Hinata breathed out a huge amount of air as she made her way to Fugaku's bedroom.

With a quiet knock Hinata entered Fugaku's room.

"You called for me Sir." She greeted.

"Yes, I agreed on a four month trip to Russia and well my children would care less if I was not around so I want you to look after them. I know they're all grown up but..." Fugaku stopped mid-sentence looking for the proper word to say.

"I get what you mean Sir." Hinata spoke out.

Well what about it? She just witnessed a live argument of the Uchiha brothers.

Fugaku then smiled.

"I expect the best from the lady who helped me raise the family." He commented.

Hinata simply bowed her head and as she motioned to leave Fugaku spoke.

"Uhmm.. I've been wanting to ask, how is it? Tsurumi, I mean."

This made Hinata completely froze. She composed herself and shook her head.

"What do you mean Sir?" Hinata asked.

"You know the reason why I sent Itachi to the US."

Hinata sighed, a behavior she never showed to Fugaku.

"Sir, Itachi's affection for me died a long time ago."

"Doesn't seem so. You're clearly the reason why Itachi wanted to break the engagement."

"And yet here we are Sir, Itachi's married and you've avoided the worst for your son, have you not?"

"Of course Lady Hinata."

"I'll take my leave then." Hinata bid.

That was the reason why Fugaku admired the female Hyuga so much. She's a lady who speaks with delicacy, a lady who deserves respect all too well even from people with higher rank than hers.

As Hinata gently closed Fugaku's door a maid greeted her.

"Lady Hinata you have a guest." The maid spoke.

Hinata nodded.

As Hinata was closing up the living room, the figure which idly sat on the couch stood up meeting the female Hyuga.

"Yes?" Was Hinata's words as she caught sight of the guest's face.

"Hey, I'm Shikamaru. Is Sasuke around?"

Before Hinata could answer, the said Uchiha entered the living room.

"You're early come on." Sasuke said as he left.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru didn't miss to say as he followed after.

As for Hinata, she headed to the kitchen to prepare a snack for their guest.

"I told you having me hack their surveillance cameras won't help." Shikamaru stated as they headed to Sasuke's room.

"It'll grant us better access."

And so, both males entered the room. Shikamaru started typing through the keys and with the green glimmer in the screen Sasuke smiled.

 ** _ACCESS GRANTED_**

As the monitor spoke, Sasuke and Shikamaru started scrolling over the past footages of the hotel.

"And we have our thief." Sasuke mumbled.

"Wait, that can't be possible. That's..."

"Dr. Kabuto." Sasuke completed Shikamaru's sentence.

"Isn't he your family doctor?"

"He is and as I was suspecting, it would take someone who knows us best to enter the company and steal all that data."

"I'm coming in Sasuke." Hinata's soft voice echoed through the walls as she entered the room with a tray of food in hand.

Hinata was just a foot away when she dropped the tray of food.

"That can't be possible." She gasped as she stared at the monitor.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru on the other hand, followed Hinata's eyes.

Hinata rushed out off the room and dialed Neji over the phone.

"Nii-sama! When did father get out?" Hinata instantly asked as the call got answered.

"Let me see." Neji responded as there were noises heard on the other line.

"That would be..." There was a long pause.

"Neji-nii?"

"A week ago." Neji's reply was weak.

Hinata stiffened as she held the phone away from her ear.

"Hinata?" Sasuke took hold of Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata was unresponsive she was already tearing.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he saw her tears.

It didn't take a minute before Hinata's phone rang. An unregistered number was calling her and she already had an idea who was calling but even with such thought she answered the call.

"Hey sweet cheeks." The other line greeted.

"F-Father." Hinata's lips trembled.

"I was gonna call you after I left the prison but hey can't a man have a good time? So, here I am now sitting on a tub with a rum in hand. I have to say, you did well while I was locked up. The receptionist merrily welcomed at the hotel once she heard I was a Hyuga. She was even generous enough to give me a _massage_ last night." Hiashi chuckled as he continued his bickering.

Sasuke had enough. He grabbed the mobile from Hinata's hands and ended the call.

It was impossible for Hiashi to be free. He shouldn't be given freedom after what he's done to Hinata's mother he shouldn't be. Hinata sobbed as she fell to her knees.

"Hinata?" Sasuke panicked as he kneeled beside Hinata.

"I'm scared Sasuke." Hinata mumbled as she locked eyes with him.

Sasuke has no idea why Hinata was crying but he knew giving her comfort would make her less worried. He spread his arms and embraced Hinata.

"I'm here." He whispered as he held her tight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : I'm very very sorry for the wait. I know I promised to update but there were some problems I needed to finish and I'm happy I got the chance to upload another chapter. School's getting busy and I don't know if I can keep a constant update but I will post and will finish this story. My focus is currently on this story for the meantime, I want to finish this story first before I gave a continuation on my other stories. It's a long way but I wish you could all stay and witness the story end. Oh and please do stay, there are twists in the story on later chapters and I would really like it if you'd get to read it.

 **Chapter 7**

After Hinata's break down, Sasuke had her sleep in his room while he filled himself with details about Hinata's father.

"What'ya got?" Sasuke asked as he slid down to the chair beside Shikamaru.

"This guy's pretty dangerous. Hiashi Hyuga, one homicide, three attempted murder, and a case for rape. And listen to this he almost killed all of his cell mates until the jail decided to separately lock him out."

Shikamaru cleared his throat as he leaned back.

"Her daughter must really be scared. The man killed his own wife and I'm pretty sure there's an attempted rape behind all his other dirty records and it would most likely be Hinata." Shikamaru sighed.

Sasuke's jaw clenched.

"We can't let him get close to Hinata much more see her."

"I know."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Hiashi's image.

Then came a knocking on the door.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but Mr. Sasuke you have a guest." A maid bowed.

"Okay I'm on my way."

"That won't be necessary."

Sasuke stopped from his attempts of leaving his chair as the said guest entered the room and thanked the maid.

"I'm here to ask a favor-" Neji started but was cut off by Sasuke.

He gestured Neji to stop as he took a moment to finish his glass of bourbon.

"If it's about Hinata's safety, I'm already on top of it. Now I'll be the one to ask a favor, I want you to make sure that Hiashi never knows where Hinata is working. I'll try to restrain her from leaving the manor to avoid contact with Hiashi."

Neji being slightly taken aback nodded. It's for Hinata's safety after all.

"May I speak to her?" Neji questioned.

"At the moment, you can't. She's currently taking a nap."

"Then to lessen her worries, would you inform her that I'd already hired bodyguards to look after the family."

"I know it's intrusion but what's Hinata's back story?"

Neji didn't want to answer but not responding would be more shameful.

"Honestly, I don't know. It was months after I inherited the company, it was my first priority searching for Hinata seeing as how our family ignored her disappearance due to his father's faulty actions I took charge and searched for her. And when I did, she was out of reach, the first few weeks I could see how she tried to fit in with living with us, she felt uncomfortable and even insisted on coming back here after every family dinner we had but after my wife gave birth she opened up more and the aura started feeling less tense but I'm afraid even till now she's way out of my reach and I just hope that these small gestures of mine would prove my love and care for her, she's family."

Sasuke frowned. He knew how it felt to be alone and it pained him, just the thought of thinking that Hinata experienced the same loneliness was unbearable even for him because compared to him he still had his family's support.

"I hope of my cousin's safety, please do look after her."

Sasuke nodded.

"I should take my leave then. I'm sure my uncle has a surveillance of my whereabouts, we can't risk him knowing."

Neji nodded to Shikamaru before he took his leave.

"Keep a close eye on Hiashi. I'll go check on Hinata."

"Sure."

Taking Shikamaru's response Sasuke headed back to his room.

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked Hinata, who was now awake and was currently flattening the mattress' sheets with her hands.

"Uhmm... Yes. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." Hinata bowed as she faced Sasuke.

"Yes, there would be trouble if you don't tell me who Hiashi Hyuga is?"

Sasuke noticed how Hinata's body reacted to the simple utterance of his father's name.

"S-Sasuke."

"I know about him. I know he's responsible of your mother's death and I know that you intentionally sent your sister to your mom's parents to keep her safe from your father." Sasuke tried to sound calm and composed though he has raging with anger inside, he wants to strangle the man and let him experience the pain and suffering Hinata had endured.

"Hanabi!" Hinata panicked.

"Don't worry, your cousin has it under control. What we do need to do is it keep you safe."

Hinata kept silent as she dropped her head and played with the hem of her uniform.

It was hard for Sasuke to see her this way. She acted like a different person. He took a deep breath and grabbed his keys.

"Come on follow me." He stated as he opened the door for Hinata.

"Where are we going?" Was Hinata's curious question.

"Massachusetts."

"What? Why?"

"I need a vacation. We own a bungalow there and I need a proper maid to escort me."

Sasuke walked along the halls until he reached the computer room where Shikamaru is.

"I'm heading to Massachusetts with Hinata are you going to be okay?" Sasuke asked his friend, who was busy typing the keyboard.

"I'll keep in touch." Shikamaru spoke not sparing them a glance.

Sasuke closed the door, not wanting too have anyone disturbing Shikamaru.

"Shall we?" Sasuke led the way as they got to the garage and got into one of his cars.

Hinata and Sasuke had a quick drive to the airport where they already had a flight to Boston. The whole flight, Sasuke was glad to see Hinata resting, her head rested on his shoulder. It was a long flight and as they reached Boston there was a 2-hour drive to their final destination.

To Hinata's contempt, she smiled as the breeze greeted her.

"Come on, let's take a quick bath before eating dinner I know a great place." Sasuke spoke as he headed to his family's bungalow and unlocked it.

"Go on, there's a second bathroom just by the kitchen and you can use that room to change in and sleep." Sasuke stated as they entered the cozy house.

Hinata just nodded and headed to the bathroom Sasuke had mentioned.

After locking the door the stripping out of her uniform, she opened the shower and it felt like for the first time Hinata felt calm. As the shower hit her naked self every tensed muscle relaxed and it calm her body. It was seconds after she'd wrap the towel around her that she realized she had not packed and has no clothes to wear.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

She carefully unlocked the door and crept out of the bathroom. Luckily, Sasuke has yet to come out of the other room he entered.

Hinata made her way to the room which Sasuke said that she'll be staying in and to her surprise, there was a satin dress laid on the bed.

It took a while before Hinata decided to wear the dress and since it was too thin she got to top it off with a fine robe which she later find among many attires hidden in the closet.

Sasuke was awestruck as Hinata came out of the room. It was so wrong that Hinata looked like his mother in so many ways specially when she was wearing one of her clothes but it just felt so right.

"I hope you don't mind." Hinata apologized in a way.

"O-Of course not. Y-You didn't get to pack any clothing b-before we got here." Sasuke cleared his throat.

 _Why the hell am I_ _nervous?_ Sasuke asked himself.

"Well, shall we eat dinner?" Sasuke was now more confident.

Hinata nodded her head as they made their way out and headed to the garage where Sasuke got to drive his father's 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

A good five-minute drive sent them to a diner named 'Sizzling Plate'.

"Sasuke-san so good to see you." Sasuke was greeted by all the staff.

"It's always nice to come back." Sasuke smiled.

"Oh! You've brought a companion." An old woman behind the counter spoke.

"Ah yes, this miss Hinata Hyuga she's my family's head maid." Sasuke introduced.

"Well take no more delay have a seat we'll prepare you the usual."

"Do you spend most of your time here?" Hinata asked as they were seated.

"Yes. This place was created by my mom and it held memories I never wanted to forget."

Hinata nodded her head and toured her eyes around the place and stopped when her eyes landed on Sasuke.

"Thank you."

Sasuke let out a breath.

"You don't have to thank me. I just." He paused.

"I just want you to clear your mind. I want you to be free, that during our stay here, you are not the head maid. Just for a moment forget you have any connections with anyone."

"S-Sasuke." Hinata smiled with tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you."

It was beautiful, what Sasuke saw at that moment. The way Hinata smiled, though in pain, made her look so beautiful, it made her look strong. Unknowingly, Sasuke had his arms around Hinata in a flash and embraced her. Hinata smiled and leaned onto Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata woke up smelling bacon and eggs drifting in the air.

"Good morning." She greeted at the man who was busy cutting tomatoes on the kitchen island.

"Hmm, did you sleep well?"

Hinata nodded.

"Aren't you cutting too much?" Hinata wondered as she noticed the bowl full of sliced tomatoes.

Sasuke just shook his head as he started making sandwiches.

"Wait, don't tell me.." Hinata paused and looked at the sandwich he was making which he layered with tomatoes.

"You like tomatoes." Hinata mumbled in amazement.

"Is it that surprising?"

Hinata shook his head. "It's just that, I think it's cute."

"Hn."

Sasuke passed her a plate of sandwich.

"Oh my gosh this is good!" Hinata moaned as she took a bite.

"It's nothing compared to your cooking." Sasuke whispered which Hinata still managed to hear, making her grin.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. So, where are you planning to take me for the day?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe at the beach. I don't feel like taking a drive for today."

"I already bought you bikinis to wear." Sasuke spoke before Hinata could even say a word.

"And they're in your room." Sasuke yet again spoke as Hinata opened her lips.

After finishing breakfast, Hinata went to her room and saw five paper bags of bikinis. She tried all of them and preferred a white two-piece over six one-piece bikinis she tried on, she grabbed another floral satin dress and headed out of her room.

As Sasuke and Hinata were walking to the shore, Hinata noticed how ladies' eyes trailed after Sasuke. As for Sasuke, he was too busy searching for shaded area to sit on until they ended up on a vacant gazebo.

"It's okay you can go and have a swim I'll just have some food prepared for us." Sasuke stated as they stopped by at the same place they had dinner last night.

Hinata merely nodded her head as she headed to the shore. The tranquility was relaxing, the only thing you can hear was the waves of the ocean as they hit the shore and the laughter of people as they enjoyed their time.

The water hit Hinata's feet, it was a good day for a swim, the sun's hot and the water's cold, a perfect combination. Hinata slowly took off her dress, letting it fall to her sandals then her sandals were soon on top of her dress, left on the white sand. She smiled as she started running towards the water, spreading her arms wide she was soon swimming in the blue.

Sasuke regretted buying her a bikini. He was gritting his teeth hard as he looked at men who were gawking at Hinata as she swam.

"I'd gladly talk to her, I think she's alone." He heard the crowd of men talk.

That was the last draw. Removing the shirt he used as a vest, he heading to the ocean, swimming towards Hinata.

"Oh mamma mia!" Hinata shrieked after feeling Sasuke's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, it's just me." Sasuke held her.

"You scared me, I thought you went to buy some food?"

"I did but when I started seeing men's eyes on you I thought otherwise."

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"You're crazy. Come on let's go buy." Hinata gestured him to follow.

As they reached the shore, Sasuke immediately covered Hinata's body with his shirt.

"Hello _mija_!" the old lady from last night greeted to Hinata.

"Hi." Hinata greeted with a bow.

"Can I have a mojito?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the counter.

"Can I order what we had last night?" Hinata asked to the old lady.

"Of course _mija._ Just sit anywhere you like and we'll bring it over." The old lady smiled before she headed off to the kitchen.

The bartender already had the mojito ready as Hinata took her seat.

"It's too early for you to drink." Hinata mumbled as she looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke easily downed the cup before he looked at Hinata. He then sighed.

"I'm sorry. I brought you here to relax and here I am making you worry." He apologized as he cupped Hinata's cheek.

Hinata held Sasuke's hand and smiled.

"I forgive you, just please don't hit anyone today. I saw how you looked at the men who were looking at me on our way here."

"I can't promise."

Hinata sighed as she looked into Sasuke's eyes. What happened next was what not both of them expected. Hinata leaned forward, making their lips meet and it was like reflex, Sasuke was kissing her as he pulled her closer to him. Hinata could feel Sasuke's body heat as hers grinded on it. She snaked her arms around Sasuke's neck as their kiss got deeper, as their tongues danced in each other's oral cave. Hours must've passed 'cause after they broke apart they were breathing heavily, Hinata rested her head on Sasuke's shoulders as she calmed her breathing.

"That felt amazing." Sasuke smiled as he caressed Hinata's back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_ _Okay, I don't know what came over me when I was writing this chapter but I hope you like it._

 **Chapter 8**

Hinata woke up the next day cuddled up in Sasuke's arms. She shifted to face Sasuke and found him still fast asleep. She smiled remembering the events that happened yesterday. Not only the intimacy they shared but also the fun she had experienced.

She cupped Sasuke's cheeks and smiled as she shook him gently.

"Wake up." She murmured.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, meeting Hinata's sweet smile. He then smiled and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist as he pulled her close to him.

"Two more hours." He rested his face on Hinata's collar.

"Two more hours and it'll be noon." Hinata giggled as she tried to push him off the bed.

"Hn."

And after a quick minute, Sasuke was back snoring in his sleep.

Honestly, Hinata'd careless if they woke up in the evening, she loved how they were now, all cuddled up in bed. She then silently evened her breathing with Sasuke as she too drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Sasuke was the one to wake up first. He couldn't help it but smile as he looked at Hinata's sleeping frame. He still couldn't believe what happened yesterday, he wasn't expecting Hinata to kiss him but when she did, he lost control, he knew how bad he was wanting to do that again, the numb feeling after their first French kiss stressed him out and it took him all his might to control his urges when Hinata was around him. He caressed her cheek and leaned down as he planted a kiss on Hinata's forehead. He then quietly got out of the bed and headed to the living room.

 ** _Ring! Ring!_**

"Shikamaru." Sasuke stated as he answered the call.

"How are you doing there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Great, how 'bout you?"

"Estatic." Shikamaru spoke sarcastically.

"I found a file on Hiashi's encrypted e-mail and sorry to break your vacation but you have to come back quick. Turns out Hiashi has an American friend that's living just miles away from yours and I'm guessing with the Hyuga's trademark lavender eyes and unless you've never gone out which I doubt then you're already have been spotted."

Sasuke almost dropped the phone as he hurried back to his room and was able to breathe fine as he saw the sleeping figure on his bed.

"Yes we'll be heading our way now." Sasuke ended the call.

 ** _Knock! Knock!_**

Sasuke snapped his eyes on the door.

" _Mijo_? Are you in there? I've brought some Lasagna." Mrs. Espinosa, the owner of Sizzling Plate spoke from the other side of the door.

Sasuke calmed down a bit and headed to the door. He unlocked it and greeted the old lady with a smile.

"Missus Espinosa, good evening! Thank you for the Lasagna, you always do know how to keep me full." Sasuke took the covered tray which Mrs. Espinosa handed.

"I see you just woke up, you and Hinata must have had a tiring day."

"Ah yes, I apologize if I look unpresentable."

"Ah no, it's okay _mijo._ I just came by to drop you dinner. I hope to see you tomorrow." Mrs. Espinosa was about to bid goodbye when she heard Hinata.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she headed to the doorway.

"Oh, good evening!" Hinata greeted with a bow.

"Good evening Hinata, how are you?"

Hinata didn't get to respond as she was interrupted by Sasuke.

"She just came by to drop dinner." Sasuke uttered.

"Is that so? Well, why don't you join us for dinner?" Hinata welcomed.

Sasuke was about to say another word but Hinata's dark aura which he seem to see scared him.

"Please do come in." Hinata gestured as she was already bringing Mrs. Espinosa in.

"This place hasn't changed a bit, has it?" Mrs. Espinosa wondered as she spun and gazed at the place.

"I better go set up the table." Hinata spoke as she took the Lasagna from Sasuke.

"While you wait, would you like some tea Mrs. Espinosa?" Hinata asked.

"Yes please, thank you." The old woman smiled.

It took Hinata less than a minute, preparing the kitchen before she called for Sasuke and Mrs. Espinosa to eat.

"I'm quite surprised you visited this time of the year aren't mostly busy during the winter season?" Mrs. Espinosa asked Sasuke as they dinner.

"Something came up so I needed to stay away for a while."

"Is that so? Well why won't join us for tomorrow? It's the eatery's 25th anniversary and it would really mean a lot to have an Uchiha join the celebration."

It took a while for Sasuke to respond as he was planning to leave before dawn due to a possible threat.

Hinata noticed how Mrs. Espinosa waited for an answer from the young Uchiha.

"Uhmm… Of course! We'll be there." Hinata uttered, having Sasuke surprised.

Mrs. Espinosa gave a smile of relief.

" _Excellente! Gracias mijo, gracias!_ Tomorrow's going to be eventful."

* * *

"Will this be okay?" Hinata asked as she showed Sasuke the dress he bought for her.

Sasuke didn't think twice as he smiled. He didn't want Hinata to know about anything, as much as possible since she decided on staying, she`d only have to worry about enjoying the party they'll be going and not the problem he'll be facing.

" _Ola mijo, mija_!" Mrs. Espinosa greeted with an embrace as Hinata and Sasuke reached the place.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Espinosa." Hinata and Sasuke greeted in unison.

" _Si Si_ , now please come in and enjoy yourself. There are food on the table and please do try our new dish, I'll be at the kitchen bringing out more food."

Sasuke smiled and led Hinata to the table.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. Go have some drink and enjoy yourself." Hinata spoke as she took a cup of eggnog.

Sasuke didn't want to leave her alone but he didn't want to look obvious too so he obliged and left Hinata as he headed to the bar counter and ordered a shot of absinthe and kept watch of Hinata.

Hinata on the other hand kept track of the number of plates she already had consumed as she was getting rather hungry with every complement she sent to the dish. What bothered her most was Sasuke's burning eyes that followed her every move, she wasn't sparing the man a glance but she vividly feel the Uchiha's eyes on her, so she avoided any man that even tried to talk to her.

It's a long night and Sasuke got caught up with his drink as he already had two bottles of absinthe and was still running strong. After his eighth shot of his third bottle, he lost sight of Hinata which was actually impossible to happen since she was just sitting beside him or was the alcohol getting to him? Sasuke stood up from his chair as he went to search for Hinata.

" _Mijo_?" Sasuke turned his back.

"Missus Espinosa, have you seen Hinata anywhere?" Sasuke asked to the person who called for him.

"Yes, she just left. She claimed about going home due to too much food intake and here I thought you've gone with her."

"No but thank you."

Sasuke hurried out of the place and drove as fast as he could. As fast as he was driving, he quickly stepped on the breaks as he saw the automobile parked in front of him. He hit the horn hard as he got impatient. Nothing was happening so he furiously got out of the car and went to confront the driver in front but stopped when he saw the truck that was blocking the road.

* * *

Hinata was exhausted, she easily discarded her heels after entering the bungalow. She went straight to bed as her full stomach made her feel sleepy.

 ** _Click_**

The sliding doors sounded as a man entered the bungalow, he silently walked around the place as he searched the place where a certain lady was.

"Bingo." He whispered as he opened the door.

He grinned manically as he looked at the sleeping figure.

"Hiashi always gives me the best of credits." He chuckled as he moved closer to the figure.

He kneeled down the floor and slowly caressed Hinata's legs. It only made Hinata shift away from the man's hand.

The weight on the bed got heavier as the man climbed up and positioned himself on top of Hinata. He unzipped his pants as his erect member actively twitched. He stroked himself as he stared at Hinata. His pre-cum dripping on Hinata's legs, the foreign liquid that fell on Hinata's limbs woke her up.

"Ah-" Hinata failed to scream as her mouth was instantly covered with the man's hand.

"Shh! Shh! Don't worry this won't take long." The man whispered, his member caressing Hinata's upper thigh.

Hinata's tears fell fast as she tried to push the man away. She managed to kick the man's groin giving her a chance to run as she sped to the kitchen.

"Help!" She screamed.

"Why you!"

Hinata hit the floor hard as the man pulled her feet.

"Let go of me!" Hinata demanded.

She couldn't hit his groin since the man's weight was on her lower body.

"Hinata!" Hinata heard Sasuke's voice call out.

"Sasuke I'm in here, help me!"

"Shut up!"

 ** _Bang!_**

Hinata's body froze as she heard the gun shot.

"Ahhh!" The man screamed in agony as he held his wounded leg.

"Get off her if you don't want me to miss and hit you directly in the chest." Sasuke threatened as he pointed the gun at the man.

"And don't even think about using her as a shield or I will really miss and blow up your head." He added.

The man gave up as he rolled over the floor and let Hinata free.

Sirens were heard outside and as a police officer entered the house Sasuke pointed at the man on the ground.

"Hinata?" Sasuke rested his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Just like reflex Hinata locked her arms around Sasuke as she searched for comfort and cried.

"I was so scared." Hinata was trembling as she leaned closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"It's okay, I'm here now."

* * *

After the incident, Sasuke and Hinata went back to Japan being greeted with worried family members.

"We heard about the news, are you okay?" Itachi asked as Sasuke and Hinata got out of the plane.

"She almost raped and you're asking her if she's okay? Are you mental?" Sasuke spoke as he held Hinata securely around his arm.

"I'm only asking how she's feeling."

"I'm fine Itachi." Was Hinata's short response as she walked pass by him and entered the limousine.

"Hinata." Neji stated as he hugged Hinata.

"I see you're being discreet." Sasuke uttered as he entered the vehicle.

"We have to. We don't know what Hiashi was under his sleeves, we can't afford to risk anything."

"I want to sleep Sasuke." Hinata mumbled as he leaned on Sasuke's shoulders.

Ever since the incident, Hinata's responses and actions turned weak as she barely showed anything other than a stoic expression even Sasuke couldn't bear to see.

"To the Uchiha Manor." Neji ordered the chauffer.

"Has she been like this?" Neji asked Sasuke after he made sure that Hinata was fully asleep.

"Yeah. After the police dragged the man out of my house, she didn't share even a phrase until we got here."

Neji's jaw clenched. Why was he so powerful yet not? If he cuts all ties with Hiashi, he's afraid he'll come after them and he couldn't allow that, not when he has his wife and their infant child with him.

And after an hour and a half, they reached the Uchiha manor.

"I trust you with my cousin's life. Please take care of her." Neji bid before Sasuke left the car with Hinata in her arms.

"Sasuke." Tsurumi spoke in relief as Sasuke entered the manor.

"How's Hinata?" she asked.

"She'll be alright, thank you for worrying. If you'll excuse me I have to bring her to bed."

Tsurumi nodded as she gave way.

Sasuke kneeled down beside his bed after he laid Hinata down.

"I will protect you with my life, I swear. I won't let that gruesome man even touch a single hair on your body." Sasuke caressed her cheek.

"For everything he's done to you, he will pay for it. I'll make him pay for it."

Sasuke held out his phone as he dialed the number of an old friend.

 **Author's Note:** _I'm sorry for the short chapter.. Gomen'nasai.._ _It's my first time writing such a scene so please, please, please write a review. I really want to know what you think about this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"It's good to be back." The man removed his suit jacket and looked at the Uchiha manor.

The gates slowly opened, giving him permission to enter.

"Welcome." The maids all lined up, greeted as the man entered.

"Mr. Uchiha will be with you in a minute." The acting-head maid bowed.

The man then slip out his cigar and lit it up.

"Don't smoke inside the manor."

The man blew out a puff of smoke before grinning.

"It's been a while Sasuke."

"Hn."

"No smoking inside the manor please." Hinata swiftly took the cigarette from the man's fingers as she turned it off.

"Hinata? You're up, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I was awoken by the smoke."

"Apologies. This is Sabaku no Gaara, a friend of mine." Sasuke introduced.

"You can just call me Gaara." Gaara bowed.

"I'm a self proclaimed business man." He added.

"Drug dealer." Sasuke interrupted. Gaara ingored him.

"I have a lot of businesses around the world." Gaara spoke as he smiled.

"Human trafficking." Sasuke cut in.

"I have ties with the officers of law enforcement."

"Bribery." Sasuke yet again cut in, making Gaara lower his head.

"You called me here and treat me so indifferently." Gaara mumbled.

"You're a Mafia Boss, how can telling someone your real identity be indifferent?"

"Well, Miss Hinata, What do you think?" the maid beside her asked.

"I think you really are Sasuke's friend." Hinata giggled.

"You're smiling." Sasuke uttered.

"Eh?"

"Nothing, I'm glad you're feeling fine."

"So, she's the damsel in distress." Gaara crossed his arms.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I'm sorry. I have to go to the company." Sasuke spoke as he looked at his phone.

"I have to leave. Gaara, dare mess with her and I'll crush you with my bare hands." Sasuke didn't fail to threaten before he kissed Hinata's forehead and took his leave.

"Wow, he has it hard for you, doesn't he?" Gaara commented as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata just clasped her hands.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked. She didn't wait for his response as she headed to the kitchen.

Gaara silently followed and watched her as she prepared breakfast.

"Hinata? You're making breakfast? Didn't Sasuke already take his leave?" Tsurumi asked not noticing the man who sat behind the counter.

"Oh Mamma Mia!" Tsurumi almost dropped the utensils as she saw Gaara's frame.

"I'm sorry." Tsurumi bowed repeatedly.

"Is he your friend Hinata?"

"He's Sasuke's so I guess so."

"Oh I see, well I just came to get some fruits so I'll be leaving then."

After Tsurumi left the kitchen, Gaara set his eyes back at Hinata.

"H-How did you became friends with Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm, taking quite the interest, huh? Well, it started during our first year in college, when we were dormed, I was with Sasuke, at first I really thought of him as a prick since he barely spoke enough words even when he found out I was in a mafia. Then, on our second year, I dropped out of college, I really thought that was the last time I was going to see him but every time I was being chased by hooligans I ended up coming back at our dorm. I endlessly bothered him his whole college life, damn, I actually thought he hated me."

"What happened next?" Hinata asked.

"Huh?"

"You stopped, did something happen?"

"Yeah, during his graduation, I promised to go see him walk up on stage but I got caught up with some trouble. I was outnumbered, and when I was losing consciousness, I apologized, I apologized to Sasuke that I didn't get to keep our promise but before I could close my eyes, I saw him panting hard." Gaara paused as he locked eyes with Hinata.

"He saved my life that day, he got to blame me for missing his graduation but he saved my life."

 _FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU!_

Their daze was quickly broken by the whistling of the kettle.

Hinata prepared his meal and poured him cup of tea.

"Help yourself." Hinata smiled brightly.

And, for the first time in a long time, the kitchen was filled with laughter as two strangers turned friends had their conversation.

* * *

Sasuke felt very tired as he entered the manor.

"Here, drink it, it's good for weariness." Hinata smiled as he handed him a cup of green tea.

"Being greeted by your smile is enough for me." Sasuke smiled as he pulled Hinata for a kiss.

"So, what have you been up to during my absence?" Sasuke asked after breaking the kiss.

"Your friend's really crazy. Gaara bought a huge trampoline earlier and we were jumping on it for more than an hour, it was really fun."

"I'm glad you had fun." Sasuke's eyes flattered close, his head dropping on Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata smiled and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Do you need some help?"

Hinata turned to the person standing across them.

"Sure, thank you."

Hinata slowed moved out of Sasuke's lap as Itachi carried Sasuke to his bed.

"I see you're doing well." Itachi spoke.

"Yes, I'm really sorry for ignoring you the other day—"

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. You're it a tight position at the moment, I understand."

"Well, I see Tsurumi smiling more everyday."

"I really do hope I'm the reason behind it."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, you should go to bed too. Good night Hinata." Itachi ruffled her hair and smiled before he spun and headed to sleep.

Hinata took a last glance at Sasuke's sleeping frame before she closed the door and headed to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. It would help her before heading to sleep.

As she returned the jar of water in the refrigerator, she heard something getting broken outside. She went out to the patio to find a broken pot. She sighed and went back inside to get a broom and a dustpan. She cleaned the mess indeed but something else was outside with her and she could tell, she could feel that someone was watching her. There was no brushing the feeling now, someone was definitely watching her as she heard footsteps.

She quickly looked around before entering the house and locking the door. She slowly backed away from the door and almost screamed after she bumped into someone. Her mouth was instantly covered by a hand as Gaara held her tight and gestured her to be quiet.

"Someone's outside." Hinata whispered after Gaara uncovered her mouth.

"It's okay, calm down Hinata." Gaara embraced her as she started trembling.

"Why don't you sleep in my room for the moment, I'll have my men round the area if someone really is out there then your room won't be safe."

Hinata nodded her head.

After Hinata was settled on the bed, Gaara motioned to leave.

"Please don't leave." Hinata mumbled as she caught hold of his arm.

"I won't, I'll be staying at the couch, I'll be here."

Hinata hesitated before she ungrasp her hold.

Gaara was too troubled that he had two Smith & Wesson .500 Magnum fully loaded in front of him. He glanced back at Hinata, she was silently sleeping. His fists' clenched as he thought back on what Hinata told her.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"So, what's the trouble? It must be something big if not why would Sasuke bother calling me here?" Gaara asked as Hinata and he were both seated on the trampoline he bought._

 _"I-it's…" Hinata was struggling to speak. She cleared her throat and clenched her pants._

 _"It's my father." It took her all the courage to say it._

 _Gaara's eyes went wide._

 _"He's vengeance on having him locked up for twelve years is haunting me."_

 _"Did he touch you?" Gaara's voice was dark._

 _Hinata twitched, she knew what Gaara meant._

 _"Please don't tell this to Sasuke."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Hinata's response was too vague, it wasn't clear if he did or didn't but what Gaara does know is that he won't ever let Hinata's father touch even a single hair on her body.

~Boss?~

~What is it? Did you find anything?~ Gaara answered the radio.

~Someone broke into a room inside the manor, Boss. We've done a sweep but no one seems to be inside the room nor did anyone enter the rest of the manor.~

~Check anything that's out of place maybe something was left inside the room.~

~Roger.~

Gaara sighed as he turned the radio off. This was too much for him, he's losing his serenity and for some old stalker. He chuckled as he brushed his hair.

"I've faced events far more serious than this so why am I so uncomposed? Hell, I even faced death itself so tell me why do I feel scared of seeing you getting hurt?" He asked to Hinata's sleeping frame.

After staring at Hinata, Gaara chuckled.

"So, that's what this is, huh?" He mumbled before his eyes closed and sent himself to sleep.

"Gaara."

Gaara woke up from the gentle shaking.

"How long did I sleep? What time is it?" Gaara asked as he sat up from the couch.

"It's already pass 10 am, I brought you breakfast." Hinata smiled as she presented the tray of gourmet.

"How 'bout Sasuke?"

"He already left for a three day business tour."

"That short?"

"He promised returning as soon as possible."

"Well, since we have that much of time how 'bout we go to my hunting ground?"

"Would it be okay?"

"Of course, besides I'll be teaching you how to shoot." Gaara smiled.

Getting to learn how to handle a gun sure motivated Hinata as she shook her head in response.

* * *

"Boss, the targets are already in place." A man reported as Hinata and Gaara reached the hunting ground which Gaara mentioned. Turns out it literally is a hunting ground as they were in the mountains.

"Here a Smith & Wesson's M&P, it's a nice gun for beginners." Gaara handed Hinata the handgun.

"We'll be taking a hike to reach the shooting range, is that okay?"

Hinata nodded her head.

"Be on gear first before I show you the basics." Gaara spoke in a subtle way which surprised Hinata and also made her obey.

Hinata felt nervous as she stood at the firing range.

"Let me show you first." Gaara kept a stern emotion as he spoke.

"Stay behind me, at least 1-2 yards. Always remember to keep distance from a shooter." Gaara instructed.

He shot the targets with finesse that it seemed so easy to do.

"There are 4 rules in gun safety. First, treat every firearm as if it were loaded." Gaara took another shot with a single hand.

"Second, never point your gun at anything you're not willing to destroy."

 _Bang!_ Another shot.

"Third, Keep your finger of the trigger until you're ready to fire." Gaara demonstrated it before he took down another bottle(target).

"Lastly, be sure of your target and what's behind it."

Gaara then left the firing range as he gestured Hinata to try.

 _'Hoow am I even going to do this? The target is too far but somehow Gaara can easily shot them.'_ Hinata thought as she raised her gun and aimed at one of the targets before firing. The force from the shot made her step back a little.

"You missed." Gaara stated.

Gaara's stern voice is scary and it's hugely affecting Hinata's focus.

"Here, let your arms be parallel with your shoulders. Extend your arms and have your feet also be parallel with your arms. Make sure that the gun is aligned to the middle of your chest. Then, lean forward a little and bend your knees. The grip is also important. Now, try shooting."

Hinata exhaled as she focused herself at the target.

 _Bang!_

"I did it!" Hinata exclaimed as she jumped happily.

"Drop your gun first, don't do that."

"Sorry."

"Hit all the targets first before I prepare the next target."

That became Hinata and Gaara's routine for three consecutive days as Gaara thought Hinata to fire different firearms and at various distances too.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everybody! It's been so long.. And finally I could post another chapter.. and I have to apologize that I made you wait this long for the last chapter.. But it would also depend on your reviews.. so do enjoy :)**

 **CHAPTER 10**

"Oh, you're already here." Shikamaru spoke as he saw the newly arrived people.

"It's been a while Nara." Gaara greeted.

"How's my sister?" He added.

"Better with me." Shikamaru answered.

"Don't act cocky. Remember, I'm the reason why she was allowed to stay here in Japan. And, I'm the reason why you were able to run away from your crime with the Mafia."

"That's not the matter at hand. Your men found cameras and speakers inside Hinata's room. I tried identifying the source but it's a blank. Seems like Hiashi's receiving help from someone powerful." Shikamaru stated.

"And someone who knows that Hinata is living with the Uchiha." Sasuke spoke.

"I'm tired, I want to go take a bath." Hinata flatly spoke as she headed to a spare room on the east wing.

She filled the tub with cold water as she dipped herself in, not bothering to remove her clothes. Nothing occupied her mind but she seemed so preoccupied. Nothing was working for her, she couldn't avoid anything, not when she left Japan, not when she was inside the Uchiha's residence, and not until she was dead. She let herself slid down the water, she could feel her breathing slowly stop as the lack of air under the water made it feel difficult to.

* * *

'Hinata must surely be thinking about it again. She'll think, she won't be safe anywhere.' Sasuke sighed as he headed to the room where Hinata went.

Seeing no one around, Sasuke thought that maybe Hinata wasn't done taking a bath yet so he took his time and laid down the bed for a while.

 _Ding!_

A text message. Sasuke opened the mail and immediately called his secretary as he made him schedule his meetings for tomorrow. After ending the call, Sasuke noticed how there was no shower.

'She did say she would take a bath right?' Sasuke thought.

'She doesn't use bathtubs. Not that I stay outside her bathroom every time she takes a bath. Well' I should probably check.'

Sasuke turned the door knob, it wasn't locked.

"Hinata!" Sasuke screamed in panic as he pulled Hinata out of the tub.

"No, No, No, Please." Sasuke panicked as he checked her breathing. He immediately did CPR.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23-"

Hinata coughed out the water.

"Hinata." Sasuke hugged her tightly.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm so sorry, I promise to not let you feel unprotected." Sasuke apologized.

"Sasuke." Hinata mumbled as she returned the embrace.

'This is the only place where I can be safe. In Sasuke's arms.' Hinata thought as she embraced Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru struggled to speak as he entered the room panting.

"It's Tsurumi." He paused. "Hiashi has her."

Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed.

"Hiashi only said one thing, 'Give Hinata back to me'"

"Like hell I'm going to do that!" Sasuke growled.

 _ **Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

Sasuke's phone started ringing with an unknown caller ID. He answered it.

"I assume you already got the message." Hiashi spoke over the other line.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, your brother is here too. What was it again, Itachi right?" He added.

"You bastard!" Sasuke replied.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! You just don't get it. If only you left Hinata back in America to be raped and thrown dead then we won't be having this…encounter right now." Hiashi laughed manically.

Sasuke merely clenched his fist as he listened to Hiashi's laughter.

"Sasuke." Hinata smiled as she stretched her hand out.

"Let me talk to him please." Hinata mumbled.

Sasuke was reluctant at first but eventually handed the phone.

"What do you want Father?" Hinata asked.

"Come at your mother's old apartment if you want to save them."

Then the call was ended.

Hinata took the phone away from her ears.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"He ended the call." Hinata replied as he gave back his phone.

"Shikamaru trace where the call was and-"

"That won't be necessary. Father most likely used a burner so tracking him won't be helpful." Hinata cut Sasuke off.

"Uhmm.. I'm rather feeling tired." Hinata uttered.

"I understand, we'll be at the other room if you need anything." Sasuke kissed her forehead before Shikamaru and he took their leave.

Hinata changed into a new pair of clothes and rummaged through her closet as she searched for the Glock 19 Gen4 (9mm Luger) gun Gaara mentioned that he had prepared or her. Locating the gun, she sneaked out of the manor and headed to her mother's old apartment.

"Surprise, surprise! That took you faster than expected." Hiashi spoke as he caught sight of Hinata.

"Where are they?" Hinata asked.

"Feeling brave and heroic, are we?" Hiashi grinned.

"Don't worry after my men saw you enter the building, they already followed my command so your boyfriend's precious family should be back at their house by now-"

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi's expression darkened.

"I should be the one asking that!" Hiashi yelled, making Hinata flinch.

"I should be the one asking that." He repeated but in a calmer manner.

"I only did one thing, ever since my father introduced to me Isami I only did one thing and that was to love her and why did she do this?"

"Father-"

"Don't you dare call me father! You are not mine!" Hiashi held out a gun and pointed it at Hinata.

"That slut of a mother you have was sleeping with my brother and to not get suspicious, everytime she found out she was pregnant she slept with me, convincing me that I was the father. Even Hanabi is not mine, three weeks after Isami gave birth to Hanabi, I wanted to surprise her but when I reached this apartment." Hiashi paused as he laughed.

"Ohhhhhh… The look in Isami's face was just priceless." Hiashi laughed louder this time.

"Thinking that the both of them, my brother and her was at the verge of having an orgasm, at the peak of pleasure. Your mother gave me a terrifying look and oh how I loved her screaming my name as I stabbed her, my brother was lucky I only knocked him out but the pleasure of killing your mother wasn't enough. They were going to hell I knew that but I just had to watch them both burn in flames." Hiashi then gestured the burnt room.

"Now, this is my masterpiece!" Hiashi laughed joyously.

Hinata cried as she looked at Hiashi, pulling the gun from behind her dhe pointed the gun at Hiashi and aimed to shot his chest and as she pulled the trigger she missed and only got to injure his feet. Hiashi screamed in agony as he held his wounded leg.

"You bitch! Killing you and the whole Hyuga family would be enough for my redemption." Hiashi uttered as he shot Hinata.

Thankfully, Hinata was quick to dodge the bullet. She entered the other room and searched for a place to hide but since the room was vacant she was left with going through the air vent, closing the lid she waited for his father to enter.

"Hurry! She's in the other room." Hinata heard Hiashi ordered. Footsteps were heard as men started roaming the place.

She knew surviving this was impossible and thought that she was going to die anyways. Hinata took a deep breath and held her gun tightly as she prepared herself to shot.

 _ **Bang!**_

A consecutive sound of gunshots was heard and when it ended, Hinata prepared herself as louvers (lid) of the air vent was removed.

"And here we have Hinata."

Hinata withdrew from firing her gun as she heard the familiar voice.

"Come on out sweetie."

Hinata took a peak and saw Gaara and Sasuke, both holding a firearm. Feeling embarrassed she slid back into the air vent.

"See you scared her." Gaara teased Sasuke.

"Hn."

"How did you even find me?" Hinata asked.

"We assumed you leaving the manor so we attached a tracking device on your gun, knowing you'd be taking it as well." Sauke explained.

Hinata looked at her gun with disbelief.

"Now, will you please come out." Sasuke commanded as he stretched his hand out.

"So, what now?" Hinata asked as she got out of the air vent. "Won't the police be coming?"

"Now, we kiss." Sasuke replied, caressing her face.

"That's my cue to leave. Don't worry Hinata I've got it covered." Gaara winked before he left.

Hinata then looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"You know woman, you will be the death of me." Sasuke murmured as he rested his forehead to Hinata's.

Slowly, the gap between them diminished as the two shared a kiss.

 **A Week Later**

Hinata smiled as she got out of the vehicle.

"Hinata!" Neji called out.

Hinata smiled as she saw her family rushing over to greet her.

Before they could reach her, Hinata run towards Neji and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're safe." Neji uttered as he embraced her.

"I'm glad I'm home." Hinata mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm writing a new Sasuhina fanfic and I hope it catches your interest.. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HI Eveybody! I've had a brief internal discussion with myself and have decided to continue the story rather than creating another story which would also involved the Sasuhina pairing..**

 **I Proudly give you three chapters.. ENJOY**

 **CHAPTER 11**

Hinata smiled as she flew the hugely sized curtains of the Uchiha Manor to the sides, allowing natural sunlight to give life to the dark corners of the Uchiha Manor. Maids greeted her with a 'Good morning' as they engaged themselves with different chores. Sasuke arranged a welcome party for Fugaku, much to Hinata and Itachi's surprise, that is. Gourmets presented were of Fugaku's favor and everything just felt cheery. Though it was just a small event it felt satisfying, the family is complete and Fugaku wouldn't ask for anything else.

 _ **Beep! Beep!**_

That was the cue, Hinata claped her hands together as she signaled the maids to line up, ready to greet Fugaku.

"Welcome home Mr. Uchiha." The staff of the Uchiha manor greeted as the double doors opened.

"Welcome home Fugaka-san." Hinata courtly greeted with a bow.

"It's good to be back, and how are you Hinata? I heard about what happened. I- … I'm really sorry." Fugaku apologized.

"I'm fine and there's nothing to be sorry about Fugaku-san." Hinata smiled.

Hinata then made way as the Uchiha family greeted their father.

"Welcome home father." Tsurumi greeted and hugged Fugaku.

"Father." Sasuke and Itachi bluntly spoke with a nod.

Hinata clenched her fists, she spent a week orienting those two and they just went on with Plan E.

'They could've at least tried doing Plan B. They could've just smiled.' Hinata inwardly groaned as she face palmed herself and sighed. Thankfully, she predicted something like this was going to happen so she initiated her own Plan A if ever the boys settled with the last resort.

"Shall we head to the kitchen? I'm very sure Fugaku-san must be famished." Hinata uttered as she called for everyone's attention.

Hinata opened the doors to the dining room and stood aside as she gestured the family to enter.

"That aroma." Fugaku mumbled as he entered the kitchen.

"Have a seat sire." Hinata offered.

"I missed your cooking Hinata." Fugaku uttered after he took a sip from the soup.

"Then surely you'll be satisfied Mr. Uchiha." The chef stated as he welcomed maids into the kitchen.

"Today, we shall be having Nourriture de Hinata." The chef announced as the maid started serving food.

Hinata merely smiled as she watched the whole Uchiha family savor the food.

"Excuse me Miss Hinata but there's a call for you." A maid gently tapped.

"Thank you." Hinata thanked and headed to the living room.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hi Hinata, so how's the welcome party?"

"Neji-nii-san, everything's okay. They're having more fun than I could've imagined."

"That's good."

There was a moment of silence.

"Nii-san, why did you call?" Hinata wondered.

"Well Hinata-chan, I wanted to ask you something." Neji cleared his throat before resuming. "I want to ask you to…. leave your job."

Hinata's breathing hitched.

"I know what you're going to say but listen to me Hinata. You've been living your life making the Uchihas happy, you've been with them providing them the family attention they lack and now that you see them HAPPY as you. Hinata, your family also needs you." Neji added.

Hinata didn't need a moment to contemplate, she just needed to decide besides her brother does have a point.

She took a deep breath and ended the call. She couldn't answer Neji, she couldn't just say no to her brother. Hinata loves the Uchihas just as much as she loves her family but there is something new holding her to the ground now.

* * *

Hinata gently closed the door and wrapped her coat around her body. She placed her keys on her bag and motioned to leave.

"Going out, are we?"

Hinata faced the figure that was leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, I wanted to go home and maybe stay there for a while." Hinata responded.

"Shall I drive you there?" Sasuke asked as he moved closer to her.

Hinata shook her head. "It's fine."

"Okay, call me then, morning, noon, and night."

Sasuke then leaned over as he rested his forehead on hers before diving in for a kiss.

"I will." Hinata assured.

* * *

"Onee-san!" Hanabi squealed as she caught sight of Hinata entering the door.

"I brought donuts." Hinata held up the box she's holding.

"Welcome home Hinata." Tenten greeted.

"Where's Nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"He hasn't come home yet." Hanabi quickly replied as she lounged in for the treats on her sister's hand.

"Come Tsubaki let's eat some sugar!" Hanabi said, excited. The two then made their way to the kitchen.

"No! No! No! Hanabi! You know what happened last time when you fed him too much." Tenten scolded as she followed behind.

Hanabi giggled as she too entered the kitchen.

"Tea anyone?" Hinata asked as she headed to the cupboard.

"I'll have one, thank you." Tenten spoke.

"I'll have water, mom here'll scold me if I don't drink water." Hanabi teased.

Tenten just rolled her eyes and continued feeding Tsubaki little chunks of 'fried bread'.

The door closing is a sign that Neji just arrived so Hinata prepared another cup of tea.

"I'm home." Neji announced as he entered.

"Here, a cup of tea." Hinata greeted.

Neji thanked her with a nod before he headed to Tenten for a kiss and a hug from Tsubaki.

"Today's Saturday so movie night! Dibs on Letters to Juliet." Hanabi quickly spoke as it's her turn to pick a movie.

"Sure I'll just go clean up." Neji nodded.

It's surprising for Hinata to see Neji at ease despite the conversation they had earlier or maybe because she hung up on him, this made Hinata drop her head.

"Oh, Hina-chan can you prepare the popcorn? I still have to send Tsubaki off to sleep." Tenten asked.

"Sure, what flavor do I go with?"

"Any of you choice."

Minutes later, everyone was gathered at the living room. Hinata sat beside Tenten and passed her the bowl of popcorn. When everything was settled, Hanabi then played the movie.

"Why did you have to be engaged?" Hanabi sobbed.

Hinata rolled her eyes and took out her phone instead.

[Still up?]

She sent a message to Sasuke.

[Yeah, busy with some paper works, you?]

[Watching Letters to Juliet for the seventh time with my sister]

[I'm sorry I missed your call a while back. Dad and Itachi were arguing.]

[About what?]

[Business stuff]

Hinata didn't reply as she couldn't think of something to say plus Hanabi caught her using her phone and gave her the 'stop-using-your-phone-look'.

Thirty minuts later, the movie was over and Tenten was already nuzzled into Neji so everyone headed to their rooms to sleep.

The next day…

"Good morning Muffin." Sasuke sweetly greeted over the phone.

"Muffin, really?" Hinata arched her eyebrows.

"Anyways, don't you have work? Why are you still in bed?" Hinata asked as they currently had video chat.

"After Itachi's argument with Dad, we're both suspended from work."

"Suspended from work? Won't you be missing important meetings?"

"Yes but Jugo will handle it."

"Hey! Don't pressure him too much."

"Keep worrying about him and he might as well lose his job."

Hinata glared at him.

"How 'bout we go on a date. I'll pick you up." Sasuke then ended the call.

"Was that Sasuke?" Tenten asked after she saw Hinata turn off her phone.

Hinata nodded her head. "He asked me out on a date."

"How sweet? Well you should go and take the spare key, Neji wanted to bring us to the park so lock up when you leave, okay." Tenten bid as she carried Tsubaki out.

"Sure and take care." Hinata bid.

Half an hour later, Sasuke arrived with a bouquet of tulips.

"Beautiful as always." Sasuke remarked as he looked at Hinata in her white Sunday dress.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled and accepted the bouquet.

"So, where do plan on taking me?" Hinata asked as they made their way to Sasuke's vehicle.

"How 'bout we just take a drive and see where the road takes us." Sasuke smiled, making Hinata's heart flutter.

Sasuke started the engine and soon they took their drive around the city. They stopped by a restaurant to have lunch and soon headed to the beach where they both held hands while they walked along the shore.

"I bet the sunset here looks beautiful." Hinata stated as she looked at the horizon.

"Speaking of which, I know a good place to view the sunset." Sasuke said and led Hinata to the car.

They drove out of the city and headed to the mountains.

"Of course, it was to be a surprise so let me blindfold you." Sasuke uttered after he stopped the car.

Hinata giggled before she turned around and allowed Sasuke to cover her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Just a moment, let me open the door for you." Sasuke got out of the car and opened the passenger's seat door.

"Slowly unless you want me to carry you." Sasuke uttered as he guided Hinata.

"Okay okay." Hinata laughed as she cautiously took a step.

Hinata screamed as she almost slipped, she held tightly onto Sasuke arms. Sasuke seeing how this wasn't working so well, carried Hinata in his arms.

Moments later, they reached the edge, Sasuke let Hinata down and slowly removed her blindfolds. Just in time, the sun was starting to set.

Hinata, her back facing Sasuke smiled as she watched the moment just fall into place.

"Hinata." Sasuke softly called out. "This was my surprise." He added.

Hinata gasped.

"Sasuke."

There in front of them is a table set for two, a candlelight dinner. A trail of lit up shrubs made a path to the table. Hinata slowly followed the direction of the shrub and when she reached the table, a small box was the first to catch her attention. Picking it up, she turned around, only to see Sasuke Uchiha already kneeling in front of her. Taking the box from Hinata's hand, Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Ten years ago, I made myself believe that nothing existed in this world but darkness before I met you, I was not familiar with the feeling of love but now I came familiar to know what it is. My life became wonderful because of you, your smile lightens up my life and dispels all the darkness. Your love has made me crazy. Your love is like a drug to me, it got me so addicted that it makes me want to be with you in every second of my life. You made me realize that gravity isn't the thing pulling me down to earth but you. I love your smile, I love the fact that you were the first girl to hold me by my collar."

Hinata laughed at that statement and smiled as she wiped the tears that stained her cheek.

"I love everything about you, I love you Hinata, and I love you so much that whenever I look at the future, I see you, me, and our children. Hinata Hyuga, will you give me the honor of becoming the happiest man on earth, will you marry me?" Sasuke then opened the box.

Hinata took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes Sasuke, I will marry you." Hinata responded.

Sasuke eagerly but slowly slipped the ring on Hinata's finger before he stood up and carried Hinata, twirling her and uttering the words 'She said yes!'.

Pop!

The popping sound caught Hinata's attention and was surprised to see her whole family. Neji holding the opened champagne, Tenten saying congratulations, and Hanabi clapping her hands together.

"Onii-sama!? You were in on this? That's why you asked me to leave my job at the Uchiha's." Hinata stated.

"You being Sasuke's maid and wife just didn't seem right." Neji pointed out.

"And, would you really believe your brother would just let me marry you. I went through a series of test too just to get his approval." Sasuke added.

Hinata smiled and hugged Neji. "Thank you Nii-san."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Hinata's smile grew wider as she caressed the diamond ring on her left hand.

"Are you really sure about this Hinata?" Fugaku asked as he looked at her resignation letter.

"Come on Dad, I can't have my future wife working for me." Sasuke whined.

"This kid, just because you have Hinata's hand. Tsk. And I'm not talking to you quit answering me." Fugaku retorted.

Hinata held in her giggle. This is a new sight, father and son arguing like children.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha." Hinata nodded.

"Quit mopping around Old Man, it's not like you'll never see her again." Sasuke said, irritated.

Fugaku then sighed.

"As long as you have mutual feelings over this." Fugaku added and accepted Hinata's resignation letter.

"Thank you Fugaku-san." Hinata bowed.

Hinata and Sasuke then left Fugaku's office.

"Well, I hate to say this but I still have to go to the company, there's a meeting for the board of directors and I just can't miss it. I'm really sorry" Sasuke apologized.

"It's okay, don't let me be in the way of your job besides I still need to vacate my room." Hinata caressed Sasuke's cheek.

"I love you." Sasuke kissed Hinata's forehead. "I'll be back later to drive you home." Sasuke bid and left.

On her way to her room, Hinata stopped as she saw the maids waiting outside the room.

"Miss Hinata, is it real you're leaving?" The maids sobbed.

"I'll be coming over to visit." Hinata reassured.

"We're going to miss you."

The maids individually hugged her.

"Okay, okay, enough with the drama. Wipe those tears off and fix your uniforms, I may not be around anymore but I'm confident you'll provide the Uchihas your best service." Hinata smiled.

"We'll do our best Ms. Hinata." The maids spoke in unison and bowed.

Seconds later, the maids then provided Hinata privacy and went on with their affairs.

Hinata barely reached her room when she left someone's presence.

"Itachi."

"Hello Hinata." Itachi smiled, his eyes then got stuck on the ring in Hinata's finger.

"Itachi−"

"No need to say anything, I just came to give you father's engagement present to you." Itachi handed a small box.

After Hinata received it, Itachi started to leave.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized, making Itachi stop.

"Please stop Hinata, don't make me feel more miserable as I am. At least now I know why it never worked out for the both of us." Itachi mumbled.

"You know perfectly well why we didn't work out. You are the eldest son of Fugaku-sama and you know, you know deep within you that I loved you too but we can't just rewrite the stars."

" **Loved**." Itachi chuckled.

"Don't take this the wrong way Itachi, I care for you."

Itachi ignored Hinata's words and left.

Hinata fell to the ground as she fought back the tears. And, with a deep breath Hinata composed herself and entered her room.

It took her 4 hours to clean and pack everything. Just in time, Sasuke arrived and gave her a hug.

"Shall I carry them to the car?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata nodded.

Hinata gave her last goodbye to the Uchiha household for the day and entered the car.

"So, shall we go eat dinner first?" Sasuke asked as they exited the gates of Uchiha manor.

"Can we head somewhere first? Your father gave us a present and turns out it's a key to a house." Hinata suggested.

After a fifteen-minute drive, Hinata and Sasuke reached the suburbs and house addressed to the key is a two-decked traditional Japanese home.

"Well, should we enter?" Hinata asked gleaming.

"After you, Milady."

They entered the house, the staircase is the first thing that greets you when you open the door, living room on the left area of the house, kitchen and bathroom on the right, and rooms on the second level, it's like a simple home, made modern. It's more than what to be expected, though outside it looked traditional everything inside is modern and brand new.

"This feels like newlyweds." Hinata mumbled as she toured the house.

"Soon we'll be." Sasuke murmured as he held Hinata in his arms.

* * *

"In accordance to the agreement union of the Uchiha and Williams, a new branch of the Uchiha Co. will be establish in London, England and as per decided by the board, Sasuke Uchiha will take lead in handling the management─"

"Wait, what?!" Sasuke asked, cutting off Itachi.

"Sasuke like what we have decided on, in which you have also agreed upon, you will take charge in the new branch in England." Itachi explained.

"Yeah, which will take 5 years or more." Sasuke pointed out.

"Are you implying withdrawal?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He did agree about handling the new company to be built right after he sat as CEO of Sharingan and that was before Hinata.

"If no further questions then meeting adjourned." Itachi declared.

Slowly, the board of directors individually left the conference room.

"Itachi I can't do this." Sasuke started as the conference room got vacant, leaving his brother and him.

"Sasuke, even if you pleaded I can't change any decisions, you volunteered to do this and even I can't change the board's mind." Itachi stated.

"But, Hinata, I can't just leave her. We just got engaged."

Itachi couldn't say anything.

"There's nothing I can do, marrying Tsurumi allowed the union to happen and maybe it's your turn to do your end of the job. I'm really sorry brother and please excuse me." Itachi apologized before he too left the room.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed and brought out his phone, contacting his friends for a drink.

 **At the Bar…**

"Come on Sasuke, you have to stop. You already drank a lot." Shakimaru stated and glared at the bartender who kept giving Sasuke drinks.

"Leave him be Shikamaru. Can't get drunk anyways." Sasuke tediously spoke and drank the shot in front of him.

"Hinata will get upset if you do this man." Kiba remarked as he looked at Sasuke's messy self.

"I'm so stupid!" Sasuke murmured and dropped his head.

"If you won't stop, I'm going to have to call Hinata." Shino uttered calmly.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't leave her alone for 5 years, I don't want her to be alone." Sasuke confessed.

The others then went silent until Shikamaru's brows furrowed. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"I know what you're thinking but that won't work, you know what you'll lose." Shikamaru snarled.

"I'm gonna lose it otherwise." Sasuke shrugged.

Shikamaru knew what Sasuke was asking for, and so with all his might he hit Sasuke's face. It didn't knock him unconscious but it was enough to throw him to the floor.

"You idiot! You're just gonna leave her after everything you've done." Shikamaru angrily spoke and continued punching Sasuke.

"Okay, I'm gonna have a vodka, you?" Kiba asked Shino. They both ignored the scene, no one's stopping Shikamaru now.

"A beer would do." Shino answered.

"Have you had enough?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke, minutes later after he stopped pounding the life out of him.

Sasuke didn't answer, he just kept staring at the wall across him.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru uttered after he received no response from his friend.

 **Two weeks later…**

"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy birthday to you!" Hinata sang as she clapped her hands.

"Blow on your candles Tsubaki." Tenten instructed and smiled at his son.

After he blew the candles, a cloud of applause emerged. Hinata paused from clapping as she saw the newly arrived guests.

"Sorry, are we late?" Shikamaru apologized.

Hinata shook her head and accepted Temari's present for Tsubaki.

"Uhmm.. Can I speak with Shikamaru for just a bit?" Hinata asked Temari.

"Sure, I'll go ahead and join the feast." Temari smiled.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sasuke? He's been avoiding me these past few days." Hinata immediately asked Shikamaru after Temari was out of sight.

Shikamaru patted Hinata's head. "You're over thinking Hinata. Sasuke's just busy, I heard they're creating a new branch. Undoubtly, the Uchiha Co. would be a bee's hive at the moment. Come on, let's go join the fun."

"You're right, I'm just being paranoid." Hinata nodded and accompanied Shikamaru inside.

The party ended till 10:00 pm so after eating dinner, Hinata escorted the guests out and thanked them.

"Take care okay−" Hinata was stuck midsentence when she saw Sasuke, he was leaning on his car and smiled after he saw Hinata.

Hinata slowly headed towards him before she ran forward and jumped into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke let out a breath. "I'm sorry."

"I missed you so much." Hinata mumbled as she sobbed.

"I'm really sorry, a lot of things were happening at the company, Jugo even restricted me with contacting you so I could barely keep in touch." Sasuke went on.

"It's okay, I understand."

"Then stop crying please." Sasuke pleaded as he cupped Hinata's face before giving her a peck on the lips.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too and before I forget, I bought Tsubaki a birthday gift." Sasuke brought out a big box from the second seat and handed it to Hinata.

"Thanks." Hinata took the box and placed it down.

Hinata caressed Sasuke's face, she could tell the dark circles under his eyes.

"Let me get this in first and grab the keys." Hinata stated and carried the box.

Sasuke was about to leave but stopped when he realized what Hinata said.

' _What? Keys? What for?'_ Sasuke wondered.

Seconds later, Hinata came out. Sasuke motioned to get out of his car when Hinata stopped her.

"It's okay." Hinata stated and ran to the passenger's seat.

"Shall we head home?" Hinata asked as she let the keys in her hand dangle.

Sasuke smiled from her mention of 'home'. He started the engine and went on with the road as they headed to their home.

Hinata opened the lights after she opened the door.

"Go ahead and take a bath. I'll get the bed ready." Hinata said before she kissed Sasuke's cheek.

* * *

Hinata ironed the blanket with her hand and smiled happily.

"It took a while but it was worth it." Hinata complimented herself for her work.

Hinata almost shrieked, hands engulfed her from behind.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered to her ear.

Hinata spun on her heel and faced Sasuke.

"I know." Hinata rubbed the tip of her nose onto Sasuke's and smiled. "Now let's dry up your hair."

Hinata took out the hair blower and stood behind Sasuke.

"You should have your hair cut." Hinata suggested as she combed and dried Sasuke's hair.

"Hn. When I will, pigs would start to fly too." Sasuke remarked.

Hinata shook her head and turned the blower off. "Come on babe, onto the mattress. You should get some rest."

Sasuke positioned himself on the right side of the bed. Hinata laid beside him and covered him with the blanket. Sasuke made himself comfortable as he pulled Hinata close to him, scenting Hinata's vanilla fragrance. Seconds later, Sasuke was asleep. Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's sleeping frame. Hinata synchronized with Sasuke's breathing and soon both were in deep sleep.

 **The next day…**

"Take care." Hinata bid as she kissed Sasuke.

"Laters Muffin." Sasuke kissed her back.

Hinata didn't seize to wave as Sasuke headed to his car until he drove away.

Hinata went back inside the house and quickly dialed her brother's number.

"Hello." The other line answered.

"Hi Tenten-chan, good morning. Is Neji-nii-san there?" Hinata asked.

"Wait, let me call for him."

Tenten calling for her husband could be heard as Hinata held the phone to her ear.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Neji asked after reaching the phone.

"Hi Onii-san, I've been thinking of moving. Fugaku-sama gave Sasuke and I an engagement present and I want to move but of course with your permission."

"Hinata, you don't have to ask permission from me. I know you're thinking about us but honestly that's the last thing I want you to think of. You've been pressuring yourself lately with family and your relationship and I want you to know that there's nothing you should worry about. Move if you want to and maybe finally Sasuke would stop bragging about having a house with you." Neji and Hinata laughed.

"Thank you brother."

"Take care Hinata."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. ;)**_

 **CHAPTER 13**

"That should do it." Hinata brushed off the dirt in her hands.

She just finished planting the last row of chrysanthemums. Their garden looked a lot livelier now that it was surrounded with flowers. The whistling of the kettle caught her attention, she let down the watering can and entered the kitchen. She turned off the stove and brought out a cup, she poured herself a cup of tea and turned on the television.

"Once again, Sharingan was created a new tech that surely is welcoming us to the era of technology─"

Hinata turned off the television. It just made her realize more what she's been feeling this past few days. She waited every night though the cold air just seemed to be her only companion. Another week just passed and Sasuke never even contacted her, the last time she heard from him was this Sunday when she ringed Jugo. There was no clear answer but it completely stated that Sasuke isn't coming home again.

A drip that fell to her tea made Hinata realize she's crying. Brushing off the tears, she discarded her tea and grabbed her purse. Hinata needed to cool herself, she drove to the nearest coffee shop and ordered Mochaccino. She searched for a vacant seat but the waving hand caught her attention instead. It was Temari and seems like she's alone. Hinata headed to her table and greeted her.

"So, what brought here?" Temari asked after Hinata got seated.

"Stress." Hinata honestly spoke.

"Well, it's good you didn't head to the bar."

"How 'bout you?"

"Shikamaru went to assist Sasuke in launching the new gizmo."

Then silence took over.

"Uhmm.. Temari-san may I ask you something?"

Temari gestured her to go ahead as she took a sip from her cup.

"What do you do whenever you feel like something between Shikamaru and you not work out?" Hinata asked.

Temari's eyes went wide. "Holy sh*t. Did you have a fight with Sasuke?"

Hinata shook her head. "I just wanted to know."

Temari then cleared her throat. "Honestly, Shikamaru and I always have a misunderstanding but after we've calmed down…" She paused and bit her lower lip, she then leaned forward, making Hinata lean too. She moved a lot closer to Hinata's ear and whispered. "We have rough sex."

Hinata leaned back. "Oh." Was her single response.

"After that, everything goes back to normal." Temari smiled.

Hinata's order came and wishing to forget about what she heard she changed the topic, turning that afternoon into a simple chat of two new friends.

* * *

Much to Hinata's surprise, Sasuke was home later that day. His car parked outside and the lights to their house were open.

"Sasuke?" Hinata called out as she entered the house.

"Kitchen." Was Sasuke's response.

Hinata entered the said room and greeted her fiancé with a hug.

"How was the launching?" Hinata asked. She still felt sad but supporting and understanding him is the best way of approaching this situation rather than pointing out something that would cause them to have an argument.

Sasuke didn't answer, he wrapped his hands around Hinata and just savoured the moment.

"What are you making? It smells nice." Hinata's statement broke their hug.

"Lasagna. I thought a dinner out in the balcony would be nice."

Hinata smiled. "I'll bring out some wine."

 **Later at the balcony…**

Hinata's laughter filled the air as the two couple had small talks.

"This is the treasure that a man can only see once in his entire lifetime." Sasuke spoke as he held Hinata's chin.

Slowly the gap between them diminished as they kissed. Licking Hinata's lower lip, Sasuke was given entrance as he slid his tongue into Hinata's mouth. Both were fighting for dominance until the call for oxygen stopped them. Hinata breathed heavily and leaned into Sasuke's chest.

"Let's take this inside." Sasuke murmured and carried Hinata in his arms. He threw her to the mattress the moment they entered their room. He dove on top of her and continued devouring her. Hinata busied her hands with unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt and unbuckling his belt. Sasuke stopped her and held both her hands above her head as he left trails of kisses in Hinata's neck. Eager to taste all of her, Sasuke with one swift move ripped Hinata's dress off, leaving her in her underwear.

"Ah!" Hinata moaned as Sasuke sucked her mounds. Slowly, Sasuke led his free hand between Hinata's thighs, making Hinata moan a little louder.

"You're this wet for me Muffin? I must reward you then." Sasuke stated and slipped a finger inside Hinata.

"S-sa.. Sa…su..ke." Hinata could barely utter his name. She was deep in delight.

Hinata bit her moan back as Sasuke entered another finger and when he started pumping faster, all hell broke loose. Hinata's continuous moaning made it hard for Sasuke as his pants tightened. And, with one last motion, Hinata was seeing white. She came. Gaining back her sight, she didn't miss to see how Sasuke licked his fingers.

"Very sweet Muffin." Sasuke grinned.

"Let me return the favor then." Hinata crawled over to him and undressed him.

Sasuke laid down and watched as Hinata stroked him. Receiving no reaction from the man, Hinata brought out her tongue and licked his ball sack. She licked his member from the ball sack to its tip making Sasuke groan a little. She then took his throbbing member inside her mouth, devouring him wholely, she could feel it inside her throat. Her head bobbed up and down, her teeth grazing Sasuke's pulsating organ. Hinata smirked as she saw Sasuke throw his head back. She withdrew and stroked him instead.

"Cumming are we?" Hinata smirked.

Sasuke clenched his fist. Hinata blew the tip of his cock, making him feel a different sensation. In a blink, Sasuke cummed. Hinata didn't miss to suck him. A huge amount was disposed. Hinata took a while in swallowing his ejaculation and when everything was consumed, Hinata crawled over to Sasuke. Sasuke hard and ready, flipped them.

"Tell me Muffin, do I enter slowly or all at once." Sasuke asked as he licked Hinata's collarbone.

"All at once."

Hinata prepared herself as she clung onto Sasuke's back.

"AHHHHH!" Hinata moaned loudly as Sasuke, without a warning, entered her. In return, Hinata's nails dug onto his back and scratched him.

"That was just half Muffin." Sasuke whispered.

6 inches, Hinata could already feel a 6-inch material inside of her but it was still half.

"Sasuke!" Hinata screamed as pain of pleasure pierced through her.

"That's right Muffin, Scream my name." Sasuke caressed her cheek. "But damn it. You're so tight."

Sasuke pulled back and slipped in again. He continuously pounded Hinata and earned continuous moans from Hinata. Skin slapping each other filled the corners of the room as the bed creaked with every movement.

Sasuke then withdrew and instructed Hinata to turn around. He aligned himself to Hinata's back and slowly entered.

"AHHH! Sasuke! Do me faster!" Hinata screamed as the pace of the member in her ass went faster.

Sasuke held Hinata's hips and pushed himself deeper in Hinata's ass. In a few more push and pull he burst out. Sasuke laid falt on the bed, his cock still active. Hinata sat on top of him as she slowly slid down on his cock. Sasuke thrusting Hinata surprised her as she moaned again.

"You got bigger." Was Hinata's statement as she started moving up and down. She started moving her hip forward and backward as she continued her vertical movement, earning a moan from Sasuke and hurting his pride. Sasuke then took control as he pushed Hinata down and spread her legs wider, creating better access. Hinata arched her back, she was consuming Sasuke, she was pulling him deeper and it only brought pleasure to Sasuke. He continued thrusting into her while he fondled Hinata's breasts.

Hinata grabbed him, intertwining their tongues again but not stopping Hinata from moaning. Sasuke broke apart and grunted as he pounded, he's cumming.

"Sasuke!" Hinata screamed as Sasuke came.

"Still didn't cum Muffin." Sasuke breathed heavily.

He stood from the bed and took something from his bag.

"What is that?" Hinata asked as she saw the item.

"A vibrator." Sasuke answered and flipped her around.

He inserted the vibrator into Hinata's ass and turned it on. Hinata rubbed her thighs together as the pleasure took over. Sasuke pulled her legs apart and rested them on his shoulder. He once again jammed into Hinata. The feeling of the vibrating machine and Sasuke's non-stop assault made Hinata's mind go blank. She went with the reactions of her body, she moaned and moaned. After a few more pounding, they both arrived the peak of Mt. Ecstasy.

"I love you Sasuke." Hinata uttered before all consciousness was lost.

 _ **ZZZTTT! ZZZZTTTT! ZZZZZZTTTT!**_

The buzzing of the alarm woke Hinata up. The first thing she searched for was Sasuke but he was nowhere to be seen. A note beside Hinata then assured everything as Hinata's tears trickled down her cheek.

 _I'm Sorry_

Hinata understood what Sasuke meant with the last two words he left for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this I want you to review about.. :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **Five Years Later…**

"Mama! Mama! Look, Uncle Neji gave me a big teddy bear." Kaho smiled widely as she showed her mom the gift.

"I told you Nii-san, don't pamper the kids." Hinata spoke over the Ipad.

"Hi Uncle Neji! I love the teddy bear." Kaho wave at the screen.

"Hi princess! Hinata, I only get to do it on their birthday besides you're 236 kilometers away, it's the least I could do for the children." Neji reasoned out.

After Sasuke left, Hinata moved away to another province and gave birth to her twins, Kaho and Toshizo. Both kids looked like Hinata but Toshizo looked a little manlier like his uncle, Neji. And today was their fifth birthday so presents from their uncle were expected.

"I'm getting nervous, what did you give Toshizo then?" Hinata wondered and asked her daughter to call for her brother.

"A hover board."

"A hover board?!"

"Would you stop worrying. Toshizo is an exceptional kid, he can easily maneuver that machine."

Then came Hinata's twins, Kaho hugging her huge plushy and Toshizo calmly riding his hover board. Hinata smiled and gestured them to sit beside them.

"Hi Uncle Neji. Thank you for the present." Toshizo greeted.

"Your welcome. Tell me Toshizo, how is your mom there? Is she seeing someone?"

Hinata glared at Neji.

"No, I don't think she needs one." Toshizo shrugged.

Hinata opened her mouth in surprise.

"Okay, video call with uncle is over." Hinata stated and told the kids to bid goodbye.

"Your nanny will be here later so please wait for her. And Kaho, remember to feed your rabbit, Toshizo please look after her, she tends to feed the poor rabbit too much." Hinata instructed as she packed her Ipad.

"Yes mom." Toshizo responded.

Hinata almost left the room when Kaho and Toshizo spoke in unison.

"Mom hugs." They both Chojid, making Hinata pause and return to them.

"Of course, I almost forgot." Hinata hugged them. "Love you kids." She bid before breaking the hug.

"We'll see you during lunch." Toshizo manage to say before Hinata completely left the room.

Hinata is working at a small grocery store, a few blocks away from their house. It was convenient that way. If ever there were emergencies Hinata was fast to respond.

"Good morning Pein-sama." Hinata greeted her first costumer.

"Instant ramen as usual. You should try and eat healthier food. You are a doctor after all, it's your job to look after everyone's health and that includes you." Hinata packed the Instant ramen.

Pein slid ¥500 over the counter.

"I did plan to cook for myself this time but I'm just taking a quick meal. I'm back at the hospital in hour." Pein responded.

"Then do come by at our place later in the evening. It's the twins' birthday."

"Yes, which I didn't forget. I already bought them gifts. I'll see to it that I'll be on time."

Hinata smiled.

"I'll be on my way then."

"Yes, do take care."

Hinata jumped as Choji placed the box on the counter.

"That was the doctor again wasn't it?" Choji rudely asked.

"I don't get it Choji-san. What is it that you don't like about Pein-sama?" Hinata wondered.

"You're so naïve sometimes Hinata-chan. The guy obviously likes you."

Choji's statement made Hinata blush. Truthfully speaking, Pein was the first guy that caught Hinata's eyes after she moved. The man was just charming, he was so thoughtful.

Hinata smiled at her coworker. "Choji-san aren't you forgetting something?"

"The other boxes!" Choji panicked and ran back outside to retrieve the other deliveries.

 **12:05 pm**

"It's lunch break." Choji stretched as he headed back to the employee's room.

"Mommy!" Kaho ran towards Hinata.

"Hey baby." Hinata beamed and carried the little girl.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama." Konan apologized as she took deep breaths.

"She ran on the way here again, didn't she?" Hinata gave Kaho a look of disapproval.

"I'm sorry, Oka-san." Kaho apologized.

"And?"

"And, I'm sorry Konan-sama."

"It's okay Kaho-chan." Konan patted the top of her head.

"Where's your brother?" Hinata asked after she took the basket that Konan was holding.

"I'm here mom." Toshizo replied as he entered the shop.

"Shall we go to the park then?" Hinata asked.

"Balloons!" Kaho screamed and headed to the door.

"Kaho-chan wait!" Kaho and Konan's relay then started.

"Mom an agency liked my work." Toshizo stated as they both walked to the park.

"What work?" Hinata asked.

"The one I posted on the internet."

"Uh-huh." Hinata uttered, clueless of what his son was talking about.

"And they are recruiting me." Toshizo added.

"What!? Recruiting? You're barely in primary school and now, agencies are recruiting you?"

"I know what it sounds like mom but they are offering me a huge amount of money. It would help─"

"Slow down there baby." Hinata took a deep breath. "Okay, wow! I'm so proud of you sweetie but you don't have to do this. We don't need money─"

"I saw rental, water, and electric bills on your desk last night." Toshizo cut her off.

Hinata dropped her head. She forgot to hide the bills she was computing last night and that explains the blanket that covered her this morning, it was Toshizo.

"Let me handle those things." Hinata caressed Toshizo's cheek.

Toshizo nodded his head.

"But I already sold them the design and they gave me ¥2 million."

Hinata gave up.

' _Gosh, this kid is making more money than I could in a year.'_ Hinata didn't miss to think.

She sighed and embraced Toshizo. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mom."

Toshizo felt the testosterone crowd that was hiding behind the building, he immediately noticed them as the men who were courting his mother. He glared at them, the men flinched and stepped back.

"We should head to the park. There are a lot of rats crawling around this place." Toshizo commented and held his mother's hand.

"Hi Hinata!" Temari waved as Hinata and Toshizo reached the park.

"Hi Temari. Toshizo, would you mind bringing this to Konan." Hinata handed the basket to Toshizo.

"Hi Hinata." A guy waved as he caught sight of Hinata but immediately retreated after feeling Toshizo's glare.

"Now that is a reason why you'll never get a boyfriend anywhere. Toshizo really knows how to keep men out of your life." Temari stated after she saw the display.

"Believe me, the kid even made ¥2 million just now."

"What?"

"He said he sold something online and the agency paid him."

"If he's making that kind of money now, I wouldn't be surprised if he became one of the richest men in the world."

"Anyways, I'm really thankful you made time to come here."

"I needed to get away from the city and I also needed to tell you this." Temari paused. "Sasuke's coming back to Japan."

Hinata weakened as she glanced at the twins.

"I know it's bad, so I convinced Shikamaru not to tell anything to Sasuke." Temari uttered.

"He left me for five years and he can't just come back and take the kids from me."

"Calm down Hinata calm down. We won't, under any circumstances, allow that to happen. You know that." Temari hugged Hinata, in attempt to make her calm. "Don't start crying on me now, the twins will panic."

Hinata broke the hug and smiled.

"Mama hurry! The ducks are swimming!" Kaho pulled Hinata to the lake.

"See." Temari giggled.

Before the sun could sleep, Hinata called the kids over as they headed back to the apartment.

"Let me carry that for you." Temari offered as Hinata dug her purse.

Hinata gladly handed Temari the box of cake and scavenged her bag for the keys.

"Where did I put those?" Hinata questioned herself and dug her hands deeper into the bag.

"Mom, pockets." Toshizo stated.

Hinata tapped her jacket. The keys jingled. She took out the keys and unlocked the door. The twins entered first followed by their nanny, Kaho's nanny, Toshizo never really needed anyone to look after him except her mother of course.

"Your child is making me fear motherhood." Temari said as she followed Hinata.

"Don't. Having a child is great."

"Where should I put this?" Temari asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Set it aside, let's prepare food for the guests." Hinata replied.

Two hours later, everything was set at the dining area. Neighbors that were settled at the living room were called as they all gathered. They sang their greetings to the celebrants, the twins both smiled. After the last stanza, Kaho and Toshizo both blew the candles.

The adults seized from clapping as the broadcast from the television caught their attention.

" _Pieces of the flight from Hans Airways were located at the Siberian Ocean as survivors were also recovered. Thirteen people are presumed to have perished including the pilot. An ongoing search and rescue is being conducted for three individuals who are assumed to be missing."_

" _But the biggest notion about this, is Mr. Sasuke Uchiha who is said to have boarded the same plane. The reporters got a hold of no information about Mr. Uchiha and is believed to have not survived the phenomenon. Here is a live interview from one of the survivors─"_

Hinata quickly turned off the television.

"Let's all eat, shall we?" She smiled.

She served the guests food. When the chicken lollipops were instantly consumed, she made her way to the kitchen to grab some more.

Temari held her trembling hand and urged her to release the food tong.

Hinata took out her necklace and clasped the engagement ring attached to it.

"What am I going to do?" Hinata started crying.

Temari embraced her and caressed her back.

"Mommy?" Kaho quickly ran away after she saw her crying mother. Minutes later, she was back with her brother with her.

"What happened?" Toshizo asked as he saw Hinata's state.

"Nothing baby, nothing." Hinata kneel down and caressed Kaho and Toshizo's cheek. "Mom's just happy that you're both growing up."

What happened next surprised Hinata. Tears started streaming down Toshizo's face, he pushed away Hinata's hand and ran away.

"Don't worry mommy, we'll always be here." Kaho hugged Hinata.

"Okay, now go ahead and eat so we'll cut the cake afterwards." Hinata patted her head.

"Yey! Cake!" Kaho ran back to the dining room.

"Go ahead and talk to Toshizo. I'll handle it here" Temari said as she held a plate of chicken lollipops.

"Thanks Temari." Hinata hugged her.

Hinata took the other path the living room and headed to Toshizo's room. Hinata entered his room and found him nowhere but Hinata knew better. She quietly headed to her son's closet. She gently knocked and called for Toshizo.

"Open up for me baby." Hinata sweetly stated.

It took a while before Toshizo slid the door open.

"Is my father dead?" Toshizo asked.

Hinata gave a weak smile. Naturally, Toshizo would've figured it out already.

"I don't know sweetie but I hope he's not." Hinata honestly spoke.

Toshizo crawled to Hinata and hugged her.

"Do you want me to bring you some food?" Hinata asked after they broke apart.

Toshizo shook his head. "I don't want to make Kaho-chan sad."

Hinata smiled and stood up. "Come on then let's go slice up some cake."

* * *

"No way matching shoes!" Kaho squealed as she opened up Pein's present.

"Come on Nii-sama, let's try it."

Toshizo shrugged and sat down as he tied Kaho's shoelace and wore his pair of shoes.

"And of course I got one for your mom." Pein brought out another pair of gray converse.

"How sweet of you. Thank you." Hinata thanked and wore the shoes too.

"So cute! Let me take a picture." Temari brought out her phone.

Seven flashes. After seven flashes, Temari placed her phone down.

"Mine next." Temari eagerly spoke and took two presents from the table.

Kaho wouldn't stop smilling.

"Here you are cutie." Temari handed Kaho her gift.

Kaho screamed the moment she opened her gift, it was a Melissa and Doug wooden string beads.

"Happy Birthday Kaho-chan." Temari smiled.

"I love it. Thank you thank you thank you." She thanked, non-stop.

Hinata watched Toshizo as he opened his present. Hinata narrowed her eyes on Temari.

"Don't look at me. It was Shikamaru's idea." Temari defended.

"A phone, really?" Hinata grumbled.

"Shikamaru said since he's got so much potential, why not give him something he can operate. Besides it was that or Legos." Temari responded.

Hinata merely shook her head.

"It's okay mom. I like it, it's portable unlike our computer." Toshizo uttered.

"I know right." Temari and Toshizo high-fived.

"Don't encourage him." Hinata nagged.

"Your turn mommy!" Kaho caught their attention.

"Okay this is my present for the both of you." Hinata handed Toshizo a letter.

Toshizo opened it and red the note.

"A 1 week trip to Uncle Neji's with an anywhere you want to go bonus package." Toshizo red aloud.

The twins' eyes grew wide.

"Is this for real mom?" Toshizo asked, still awestruck by what he red.

"We're going to a trip!" Kaho announced as she jumped up and down.

The guests laughed and watched the twins with their mother.

Toshizo hugged her mom, so did Kaho. They both thanked Hinata.

"We love you mom." They said in unison.

"I love you too" Hinata murmured and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Thank you, please come again." Hinata bowed to the costumer who left.

It was already 7:36 pm. Hinata does not usually do afternoon shifts in the grocery but her coworker was having migraine so she needed to respond to the extra work hours. Thankfully, Konan was nice enough to stay with the twins.

Another costumer walked over to the counter. Hinata glanced back and forth on the TV screen while interacting with the costumer. The news about the search and rescue on the Hans Airways was currently on air. It's been four days and there's still no progress. Hinata's losing hope. What if he really is dead? The idea itself made Hinata lose her mind. Yes, what Sasuke pained Hinata so much but Hinata never had the heart to hate someone.

"They're wasting their breaths. Unless they send a submarine to sweep the ocean floor they won't anything. Chance is, those missing people already drowned." The costumer spoke as she too watched.

"Here you go." Hinata handed the packed groceries.

"Thanks have a goodnight." The woman bid and left.

"You too and please do come by again."

Hinata's positive thought is getting clouded. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. She mustn't dive into conclusions.

Quarter before 9:00, Hinata's coworker, Hidan, came out to mop the floors. Hinata never really got to work with the guy until now. Hinata gave him a smile as their eyes meet.

Hidan's a guy who isn't hard to like, he's attractive and hard working. Hinata appreciated the man.

"Shall we head home together?" Hinata asked before Hidan could go back to the employee's locker room.

Hidan silently nodded his head.

"Great! I'll lock up and we'll go." Hinata smiled.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting." Hinata thanked Hidan after she got out.

Hidan nodded.

Night time around the area is really dangerous. Hinata felt thankful that she has someone to accompany her.

Realizing she's walking too fast, Hinata turned back to check on Hidan. The last thing she saw is Hidan blocking her mouth and nose with a handkerchief before her vision went black.

Moments later, Hinata's vision slowly came back. She can feel a heavy weight on top of her, she tried moving her hands but felt that they were tied. Completely opening her eyes, Hidan's blurry figure greeted her.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Hinata demanded as she tried releasing herself.

"That's ineffective Hinata-chan." Hidan murmured.

He gagged and trailed his hands on Hinata's body.

"Oh how long I dreamed of doing this." Hidan darkly said.

He opened Hinata's legs and grinned his clothed groin. Hinata could feel the bulge that touched her crotch and it disgusted her. She tried to scream but only created an indistinct noise. Hidan tried to undress her but Hinata's constant shuddering interrupted him.

"Hold still woman." Hidan growled.

Hinata disobeyed him and kept wiggling her body.

"What does it take to make you stop?" Hidan questioned as he struggled to keep Hinata still.

"I don't want to hurt you." Hidan tried persuading her.

"But I do." Came a voice from the dark.

Hidan and Hinata looked up and saw someone's silhouette. The unknown man raised his hand and pointed a gun (with a silencer) at Hidan's forehead.

Hidan immediately ran from fear.

Hinata stood up and faced the man. He stepped out of the shadows. Hinata's eyes grew wide.

"Let me help you with that." He offered and leaned down to untie the gag and her restrains.

Hinata kept her eyes on him the whole time.

"Come on, don't look at me like that. You're making me feel like a ghost." He commented.

"I'm sorry and thank you." Hinata said.

"How… How did you─"

"I was on my way to your place when I heard someone scream. It sounded familiar so I searched for the origin. That bastard's lucky, he didn't get too far or I might've killed him. How are you anyways?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Gaara-sama."

"Drop the honorifics. Gaara is fine."

Hinata nodded her head.

"Well we should go to your apartment before we run into another trouble." Gaara said and gestured her to lead the way.

It took them a while before reaching the place, Hinata went and got Gaara a blanket to use.

"Are you sure you're okay with using the sofa?" Hinata asked yet again.

"It's okay. It's late. I'm sure you're tired and I don't want to bother you any further." Gaara replied.

"If you really say so."

Gaara nodded his head.

"Goodnight then." Hinata bid.

"Goodnight."

Hinata headed to her room and welcomed herself to sleep.

 **The following day…**

The movement under the covers woke Hinata up.

"Just stay with mom Kaho."

"Uh huh."

She heard whispers.

' _Toshizo and Kaho?'_ Hinata opened her eyes and saw her daughter hiding under her blanket.

"Kaho, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Someone's at the kitchen." Toshizo answered.

Hinata turned to her son. Toshizo has his baseball bat. He slowly took a peek from the slightly opened door.

"What are you saying?" Hinata asked her son.

"It's okay mom, I'll protect the both of you." Toshizo claimed.

Hinata rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. She passed by Toshizo and opened the door. She eyed the couch, it was vacant. She headed to the kitchen and saw Gaara drinking a glass of water.

Gaara saw Hinata on the kitchen door and almost choked.

"Who are those?!" Gaara asked and pointed at the two little children that hid behind Hinata.

Hinata sighed and moved aside so the twins were visible.

"Gaara these are my children, Kaho and Toshizo. Children, this is Gaara, he's a friend of mine." Hinata introduced.

"You have children?!" Gaara asked, surprised.

"Yes and unfortunately my mom has an adult friend who is homeless." Toshizo rudely stated.

"Toshizo?! Apologize, now!" Hinata ordered. Hinata doesn't usually scold the twins but Toshizo just went beyond the boundary.

"I'm sorry." Toshizo sarcastically spoke. Kaho pinched and glared at him, making Toshizo sincerely apologize.

"Sorry, this is the first time I ever made someone sleep here─"

"And it's a man." Toshizo stated, as a matter of fact.

"Okay, that's it. Go make breakfast." Hinata instructed to Toshizo.

"I'm sorry. Can we take this conversation at the other room?" Hinata asked Gaara.

"Wait, you're making him prepare breakfast?" Gaara pointed at Toshizo.

"Don't worry, he can manage."

"Not that. What if he poisons my food?"

Hinata ignored Gaara's complains and pulled him to the living room. Kaho headed to her room, claiming that she needs to finish the bracelet she was creating with her wooden string beads.

"Okay, first things first, how did you know I was living here?" Hinata asked Gaara after they were seated on the sofa.

"Temari."

Hinata gave a how-did-I-not-think-of-that look.

"Then, why did you come here?" Hinata asked.

"The Hans Airways."

This made Hinata feel blue.

"I know it's hard. You may have separated but I know you're grieving over this." Gaara uttered.

"Can we talk about something else?" Hinata suggested, wishing not to talk about Sasuke.

"Who is their father?" Gaara asked.

Before Hinata could answer, Toshizo entered the room.

"Breakfast is ready." Hinata mumbled.

"Kaho." Toshizo called her little sister.

They all headed to the dining area. Omelet and French toast were placed to each plate. Gaara hesitated to sit down, he wanted to sit beside Hinata but unlucky there are designated seats for everyone.

An undefined tension grew between Toshizo and Gaara.

Gaara gave Hinata an I'm-positive-he-added-food-poisoning-to-my-food look. Hinata shook her head and swapped plates with Gaara.

"But mom." Toshizo reacted.

"See! He is planning to kill me. Such a cruel child." Gaara accused.

"Really?" Toshizo arched his eyebrow as he harshly squeezed ketchup on his food, suggesting murder.

' _You spawn of the devil.'_ Gaara inwardly thought.

As if Toshizo red his mind, he gave him you're-the-spawn-of-a-devil look.

Gaara gasped.

"Can we just eat." Hinata uttered. That was no question, it was a command and seems like both men understood.

Before Gaara could take a bite, his leg got kicked. He glared at Toshizo. The kid smirked and took a bite from his food.

' _I swear I'll kill you.'_ Gaara shot him a deadly glare.

' _In your dreams old man.'_ Toshizo responded.

"Stop glaring at each other and eat your food." Hinata stated.

Both obliged and quietly ate their breakfast.

"Since your uncle Gaara is here, how 'bout we go to the mall?" Hinata asked.

"Movies." Toshizo and Gaara said in unison which made Hinata giggled.

"Ice cream!" Kaho stated in a deep voice. Imitating Gaara.

Gaara laughed and ruffled Kaho's hair. "I like you."

After Gaara and Toshizo, Hinata placed the plates at the dishwasher and instructed the twins to change.

"You're a terrific mom, y'know that?" Gaara complimented.

"No." Hinata disagreed. "It's because I have terrific children."

"Well, I should go change too." Hinata headed to her room.

"Sure. I'll go get us a car." Gaara nodded.

 _ **Knock Knock Knock**_

Kaho gently knocked at her mother's bedroom door.

"What is it baby?" Hinata asked as she opened the door.

"Ponytail."

"Sorry, I keep hurting her." Toshizo, who was behind Kaho apologized.

"It's okay. Come on Kaho, let's fix you up." Hinata smiled.

"First, you should brush the tip of her hair before you proceed with combing from the scalp." Toshizo nodded from her mom's instruction.

Gaara smiled as he saw the picture. Hinata with the twins is something worth coming home for.

' _Sasuke, you idiot. You could've wake up to this sight every morning, it's such a shame.'_ Gaara thought before he knock on the wall, catching everyone's attention.

"Your carriage awaits you." Gaara bowed.

Kaho giggled and ran towards him. Gaara smiled and carried Kaho in his arms. "Let's go princess."

The ride to the mall took half an hour. Gaara got out first as he opened the door for Hinata and the twins.

"So where do we go first?" Hinata asked the twins.

"Movies and we can have ice cream later." Toshizo answered.

"Movies?" Hinata asked Gaara.

"Whatever the kids want." Gaara nodded.

They all agreed on watching the animated movie Coco. Kaho couldn't help but laugh at Gaara when she saw him crying at the last part. As for Hinata, she started thinking that maybe the next time she'll see Sasuke would be at the afterlife.

They barely got out of the theater but Kaho was already up and running as she excitedly screamed for ice cream.

"Vanilla, Mint Chocolate, Strawberry, and?" Hinata looked at Gaara.

"No thanks." Gaara replied.

Hinata nodded her head and headed to the counter. Toshizo and Gaara couldn't miss to notice how the cashier's eyes were stuck on Hinata like glue.

"Creep." Gaara and Toshizo spoke in disgust. They both looked at each other and nodded their heads.

They've come to an agreement to keep men away from Hinata.

Hinata then came back with their orders.

"Next stop, Fountain Park." Hinata smiled.

The park isn't as crowded as Hinata expected it to be and she was thankful at least it would lessen the worries of any anomalies.

Since Toshizo was tired, they've decided to take a rest first.

"Mama, I want to go to the fountain." Kaho mumbled as she held Hinata's hand.

Hinata smiled and assisted her there. They stayed there for five minutes and Kaho's quietness bothered Hinata. Kaho just leaned over as peered over the coins that were left there by people who had hopes.

"Do you have something you wish for?" Hinata asked her daughter.

Kaho nodded her head. Hinata took out the coin from her pocket. Kaho smiled and took it.

She looked at the lake and closed her eyes.

"Dear water fountain, I wish to see Papa. I wish to go out one day together with Oto-san, Oka-san, and Toshizo-nii-san." Kaho opened her eyes and threw the coin in the water.

Kaho giggled. "I made a wish Mama."

Hinata smiled and hugged her daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Pardon any misspellings and wrong grammars. I update right after I finish writing so I skipped rewriting(editing) so I apologize for past and future typographical errors.**

 **CHAPTER** **16**

"Uncle Neji!" Kaho jumped into Neji's arms the moment she left the car.

"Hi Angelface." Neji carried her in his arms.

"Hey superman." Neji gave Toshizo a high-five.

"Hey guys." Tenten greeted as she slowly headed towards them.

"Aunt Hinata!" Tsubaki ran and hugged Hinata.

Tenten eyed her second born and nudged him to go meet her relatives.

"This must be Ichijou." Hinata initiated, seeing how shy the little boy was.

"Hello." Hinata smiled.

"It's okay Ichi-kun, Aunt Hinata is nice." Tsubaki urged.

Ichijou then slowly moved and embraced Hinata. Hinata called the twins over.

"Ichijou-kun, this is Toshizo and Kaho, they're your cousins." Hinata introduced.

They immediately got along, given the age gap they have. Two weeks after Hinata gave birth to the twins, she was followed by Tenten.

"How are you?" Hinata asked Tenten as she eyed the big bump on her belly.

"Teji's eight months old now." Tenten replied and held her abdomen. "He's been constantly grabbing my attention. It makes Ichijou whiny."

"He?! That's wonderful, congratulations!" Hinata held both Tenten's hand.

"I could've wished for a girl but Neji seems pretty satisfied with heirs to the company."

"Here we are celebrating this idea but business never leaves Nii-san's mind, does it?"

"Never mind him, at least he's sharing enough quality time with the kids."

"Speaking of which, where's Hanabi?"

"Konohamaru took her out on a date."

"And Neji-nii-san?"

"He's okay with it. Neji can see how Konohamaru respected Hanabi. He even mentioned a wedding not far off the calendar."

"Konohamaru's a teacher, right?"

Tenten nodded her head.

"I have confidence on him then."

"I'm actually thankful Neji didn't implore her to marry the tycoon man who proposed to her."

"Talking about me, are we? Anyways, I'm glad you finally decided on visiting." Neji chimed in.

"Of course." Hinata hugged her brother. "The kids, after all, should meet their cousins too."

"Yeah and Kaho couldn't stop talking about going on a hot spring."

"I booked us at Rinnegan Hot Springs."

"That place is amazing. I've been there once and they serve the best service." Tenten informed.

"Then I guess that's something we'll be looking forward." Hinata stated.

"Come to think of it, I think I need a relaxing bath as well." Neji uttered which made Tenten face glow up.

"I love you so much Anata." Tenten kissed Neji's cheek.

"I better leave you two lovebirds." Hinata grabbed her luggage.

"Come on kids, let's go unpack." Hinata called for the twins. "And, we'll head to the hot spring afterwards."

* * *

"This is amazing!" The children wheezed as the Hyugas reached the hot spring.

"Okay kids don't forget to drink a lot of water before soaking." Hinata directed as the kids were eager to have a soak.

Hinata, Tenten, and the children stayed on one room as Neji and Tsubaki headed to the men's Onsen.

With Tenten's condition, she only spent five minutes on the hot spring.

"I think I should go ahead." Tenten stated as she wrapped herself in a robe.

"We're coming with you." Kaho and Ichijou followed her out.

"How 'bout you Toshizo?" Hinata asked.

"I think I'll stay a little longer." Toshizo responded.

Hinata and Toshizo stayed soaked for fifteen more minutes before Hinata offered to bathe Toshizo.

With a towel wrapped around her body, Hinata sat behind Toshizo and massaged his hair with shampoo.

"This feels nice." Hinata expressed.

"Hn." Was Toshizo's response.

"Why did father leave you?" Toshizo asked as silence seem to take over.

Toshizo felt her mother stop for a moment then felt her gentle kneading once again.

"You see, your father is a very busy man. Before you were born, they opened a new branch of their business overseas so he left."Hinata honestly spoke.

"That was idiotic. He could've just continued being in vow with you even if he was overseas."

"And leave me alone for half a decade." Hinata pointed out. "Your father is a good man. His intentions were clear when he left me. He didn't want me to feel alone, he didn't want me to agonize over the idea that he was miles away."

"But did you ever feel lonely?"

"Well, at times yes but I always had you and Kaho."

Toshizo leaped in surprise as cold water was poured on his body.

"Hmm." Hinata smiled. "Let's go see your sister."

Toshizo shivered and wrapped his bare self. Hinata cloaked him with a towel and smiled.

* * *

Gaara let out an exasperated sigh as he threw his coat on the leather chair.

He really needed to kill the men who were claiming themselves to be Gaara's acquaintance. They're causing havoc in China and his good name was being tainted.

"You seem caught at the moment." The voice sent shivers down Gaara's spine.

He quickly turned around and saw Sasuke leaning on the wall.

"Sasuke?"

"You sound so surprise."

"If you're here to haunt me for going to Hinata's house then I'm sorry. I didn't touch her I swear." Gaara spoke like a suspect being interrogated.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm dreaming, right? You're not really here."

"Bastard. I didn't die. I'm merely concealing myself."

"Concealing yourself?"

"I need your help."

"I'm listening."

Sasuke slid a photo on Gaara's desk.

"This is─"

"Orochimaru, I know the guy. He owns the largest gambling site in the world. What's your problem with that guy?" Gaara asked.

"Someone hacked into Sharingan's system and plundered more than a million dollar."

"And, you're suspecting him. Why?"

"He has connections with Kabuto Yakushi─"

"Wait, did you say Yakushi?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That son of a b*tch! I can't believe he's still up and running." Gaara cursed.

"Me too. He pulled a stunt to Uchiha Co. years back before he was on the run. I never really knew where he was, never really cared until now. He was our family doctor, he had access to information. I cut him off but now looks like he's got people getting involved with his schemes."

"Orochimaru's doing a three-month stay on every casino. And, luckily he's heading to China the coming month. I got business to handle there too."

They had a deal.

"Now, about you going to Hinata's place." Sasuke's eyes turn blood red as he held his fist up.

' _Sh*t!'_ Gaara took a step back.

Gaara maybe the boss of a Mafia but he knows Sasuke's far more capable than he is, may it be guns or hand-to-hand combat.

"I just wanted to check on her. I know the news about you being missing is wounding her. I just needed to make sure she was okay." Gaara defended.

' _If he's this angry, I shouldn't mention anything about the twins. He'll surely kill the man who copulated with Hinata.'_ Gaara thought.

Rapidly, Sasuke calmed.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's doing fine."

"How 'bout you? How are you and Ino?" Gaara teased.

Sasuke's death glare made Gaara shut his mouth.

Sasuke tied his hair into a ponytail and wore sunglasses. "I'm going out for a walk."

"I thought you're keeping a low profile?" Gaara asked but got ignored as Sasuke left the room.

Sasuke removed his helmet and got off his motorbike. Children laughing and running around made the children's park lively. The place gave Sasuke a feeling of nostalgia, this is the place where Hinata brought him, where they both talked about sitting on one of the benches while watching their kids run around.

"Oka-san!" Sasuke turned to the little girl that was crying.

She tightly held her giant teddy bear as she cried for her mother.

"Oka-san!" The little girl cried out.

"Little girl." Sasuke bent down and called for the girl.

The girl seemed to calm as she slowly headed to Sasuke, still sobbing.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Kaho. Kaho Hyuga." The girl introduced.

' _Hyuga. Thought so, the eyes gave it away. Maybe a child of Neji's cousin.'_ Sasuke surmised.

Sasuke wanted to be discreet and decided to bring Kaho to the fountain at the edge of the park. It's where parents usually went when their children are missing.

Sasuke eyed the little girl who held tightly to his hand.

"I'm not supposed to say this, having our situation right now but didn't your mom teach you not to trust starngers?" Sasuke asked.

Kaho nodded her head. "But I trust you." Kaho smiled.

' _To think she was crying just a moment ago.'_ Sasuke shook his head.

"We'll just have to wait for your father." Sasuke stated as they both took a seat on the bench that leaned against the fountain.

"Oh I'm with my mom and brother." Kaho suddenly giggled which made Sasuke arch an eyebrow.

"Your hair's very long."

Sasuke held his ponytailed long hair. He never shortened his hair, it was the lingering feeling of Hinata's hand running through his scalp and combing his hair that made him to.

He smiled. "So you thought I was a lady, that's why you came when I called you over."

Kaho grinned. "It looks good on you."

"Hn."

Sasuke noticed Kaho's façade fade. He looked at what Kaho was staring at.

The little girl laughed as her father lifted her in the air.

"Can I borrow your teddy bear?" Sasuke asked.

Kaho handed Mr. Wafu to Sasuke. Sasuke behind the bear.

"Don't be sad Kaho-chan." Sasuke tweaked his voice and moved the bear around in attempt of making Kaho smile.

Kaho giggled and reached out for Wafu-sama. She hugged her teddy bear tightly and smiled.

Sasuke couldn't help it but smile. Kaho reminded him of Hinata.

"Kaho!" Sasuke heard someone call out in the distance. This caught Kaho's attention and direct her eyes from the voice.

Sasuke took his chance and disappeared. He must not be in contact with any Hyuga.

"Mister─" Kaho was caught midsentence when she realized the man that helped her was gone.

"Kaho!" Hinata ran towards her daughter.

"I'm so glad I found you." Hinata said in relief.

Hinata kissed Kaho's face, every corner.

"Mom, she's gonna have cooties." Toshizo uttered.

"Silly you. Cooties aren't real. I'm just really happy we found Kaho." Hinata ruffled Toshizo's hair.

"About that, a man helped me get here but he's gone now."

Hinata looked back at the fountain.

"Well, we should head home. Your Uncle's worried sick." Hinata held the twins' hand as they headed back.

This place is where Hinata and Sasuke made an undying promise.

" _I promise to return to this place with you and our children."_ Sasuke's voice echoed with every stride Hinata took.

Slowly tears strolled down Hinata's eyes.

' _Where are you Sasuke?'_ Hinata questioned herself as she tried to fight the tears back.

Toshizo never failed to notice her mom. He handed her mom his handkerchief. "Don't let Kaho see you in such a state."

' _Come back to me Sasuke, just please come back.'_ Hinata wiped her tears away.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Oh my gosh! That's great news!" Tenten smiled widely.

"Neji!" Tenten screamed.

In a flash, Neji was at the door.

"What? What? Is it the baby?" Neji panicked.

Tenten shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Neji cupped her face.

Tenten pulled him into a hug. "Nothing. I'm just so happy."

Neji faced Hinata. "What happened?"

"Well, in preparation for the twins' studies. I've decided to stay here. I've already found a place so you don't have to worry." Hinata informed.

"That's amazing."

Hinata gave a weak smile. She never really intended to move but after what happened with Hidan, it will only be Hinata's nightmare if they return to that place.

"I've yet to inform the kids so don't go ruining the surprise." Hinata warned.

"You have my word. I'm just finally glad."

"The Movers Company called me and said our things are already at the new house so I'll just go get the twins and we'll be on our way."

"We better go see them first then before you leave."

All three of them left the room and headed to the living room. The kids were all engaged to different activities, Kaho is playing with Wafu, Tsubaki and Toshizo looked serious as they both played Uno, and Ichijou enamored with the kids encyclopedia. Perceiving her mother's presence, Kaho ran towards her and hugged her.

"Mama, can't we stay a day more?" Kaho pouted.

"I'm sorry baby but we can't. We can come visit again if you'd like." Hinata responded.

Kaho felt sad but nodded nonetheless.

"Block, Uno, and a +4 for you." Toshizo grinned as he won.

Tsubaki just dropped his head.

"Come on Toshizo we have to go." Hinata called out.

Neji and his family escorted Hinata and the twins to the parking lot.

"Take care everyone." Tenten waved.

The twins waved goodbye.

"Make sure to pay us a visit." Neji stated.

"And it'll be your Toshizo. I'll beat you in Uno." Tsubaki added.

Hinata hit the horn before she drove off.

Hinata stopped the car thirty minutes later. Kaho, who was nestled onto Toshizo's shoulder, woke up. She rubbed her eyes and peered through the window.

"Is it lunch time?" She asked.

"I don't know mom stopped." Toshizo replied.

The door beside Toshizo opened.

"Come on kids. We're here." Hinata smiled.

Toshizo and Kaho got out of the car. They were in front of an apartment building.

"We'll be staying here from now on." Hinata said.

Hinata held the twins as they rode the elevator. Hinata pressed the button for the top floor and patiently waited as the compartment got raised up. Thanks to Toshizo's _income_ , Hinata got to rent a new apartment and it's on the top floor. The elevator dinged, Hinata with the twins following exited the elevator.

"A top floor. Isn't it expensive?" Toshizo asked.

"Yes but there was no more available space except for this. Don't worry you'll like the place. It's a lot spacious than our last with extra guest rooms and a wide bath tub, like a pool." Hinata emphasized.

"Hearing your description, it sounds costly."

"Toshizo, what did I tell you about financial matters? I'm telling you, I can handle this." Hinata assured but who is she kidding? She barely got a job and the best apartment she could get had a price of ¥100,000 a month.

' _I better go job hunting tomorrow.'_ Hinata reminded herself.

Hinata opened the door, the employees from the movers company were still busy with loading the furnitures. They were already instructed where to place which. Hinata's in awe, no wonder it cost a lot. The place is luxurious even Toshizo whistled at the sight. There was even a second floor.

"Benefits of being at the top floor I guess." Hinata whispered to herself.

 _ **Ring! Ring!**_

Hinata answered her phone. "Hello."

"Hi! Miss Hinata?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Good afternoon Miss Hinata! I am Karui Akimichi."

"The babysitter. I'm so glad you called. Is it okay if I have you tomorrow?"

"Of course Miss Hinata."

"Hinata is fine. I'll send you the address."

"That'll be great."

"I'll see you then. Bye."

"Goodbye Hinata-sama."

Hinata immediately sent Karui the address after the call ended.

"I think that's all for today." One of the workman spoke.

"I see. Thank you for all your hardwork." Hinata bowed.

"It's okay Missus just doing our job." The workman and his colleague then left.

 _Missus_. It felt weird for Hinata to be called a Missus but who could she blamed. It's not like the whole world knew she's a single parent.

She sighed and placed her bag on the couch.

"So, what do guys want for dinner?" Hinata asked.

"Hamburger!" Kaho answered.

"Bread, veggies, and meat it is." Hinata took off her coat and grabbed her keys and wallet.

"Grocery?" Hinata raised her brows.

The twins headed to the door first, followed by Hinata who locked the door.

Thankfully, the grocery is just around the area. Since they just moved, they needed to buy everything they needed from seasonings to ingredients they needed for dessert. Hinata gave a sigh of relief as she loaded the last paper bag of food. They drove back to the apartment. Hinata prepared the hamburgers with the kids, Toshizo washed the vegetables as Kaho unwrapped the cheese. Hinata left the pan as the ham patties got fried, she slice the buns in half and cut the tomatoes. Stacking, it's Kaho's favorite job she stacked the patties with cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and squirted ketchup and mayo.

"Dinner!" Kaho proudly announced as she finished all three.

Making dinner is always Hinata's favorite part of the day, the twins always prepares it with her. They make most of their quality time during those moments.

After they'd consume their food, it's bedtime. The twins just gave Hinata a moment as she cleaned the kitchen. She locked the doors and turned off the lights before she went to pick up the twins at the couch where she'll find them already sleeping or waiting. They headed upstairs, gave their mom goodnight kisses, and laid down on the comforter.

Even with a new place their habits never really die.

 **The next day…**

"You'll be having a new nanny so be nice okay." Hinata instructed as she fixed her hair in an Updo.

Both the twins nodded.

Hearing the knock on the door, Hinata headed to it.

"Good morning Hinata-sama." Karui greeted as the door opened.

"Good morning, come in." Hinata welcomed.

"Kids this is Karui, your new babysitter. Karui, meet the twins, Kaho and Toshizo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Karui said.

Kaho stood up from the sofa and walked towards her new nanny.

"Do you know how to braid?" Kaho asked.

"Yes I do."

"Then you're hired"

Hinata mentally face-palmed herself.

"Kids, they've got a mind of their own." Hinata joked.

"Anyways, I should fill you in with the details you'll need. You can go ahead and touch anything in the kitchen when the kids asked for something. You don't have to worry about Toshizo, he can handle himself. Just make sure the kids don't go out but if they do they'll ask permission from you. I'll leave you this credit card, you can use it if there are emergencies." Hinata paused. "Let me see if I forgot something."

Hinata took a moment. "No looks like I told you everything."

"Okay, I got it all list diwn." Karui smiled.

Hinata leaned down as she spread her arms. The twins kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Don't cause trouble, okay? I'll be back by 3:00." Hinata bid and left the room.

* * *

Hinata's exhausted. She's been to five different establishments but not even one has hired her. Well, she did got hired the first try but seeing how the man was enticed with Hinata's body, Hinata thought otherwise. She also almost got the job for a secretarial position but the employer's wife was with him and scolded him about hiring a new woman to sleep with.

Hinata groaned as she slid down the chair. She slapped the folder that held her resume and biodata on the table.

"May I take your order Ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"Ramen." Hinata answered, not giving the menu a glance.

"I'm sorry but we don't serve ramen."

"Then get me anything with noodle." Hinata's statement sounded like she was angry so the waiter bowed and left.

"Hi, my name is Haku. I am the owner of this restaurant and I notice how you got angry with one of my employees. Do you not like our service?" The guy who approached Hinata asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No, no, I'm just having a bad day. I didn't mean to get angry."

Haku eyed the folder on the table.

"Are you perhaps looking for a job?" Haku asked.

"Yes."

"May I?"

Hinata nodded her head.

"Well, if you're interested. I want to offer you a job."

"Restaurants really isn't my field."

"No. I know someone who might be able to help you."

"Should I worry?"

Haku laughed. "It's not something illegal." He stated. "It's just, I owe this man a lot and I want to help him."

Hinata hesitated but accepted his offered.

Hinata's order then came.

"I'll have two green tea and is that ramen?" Haku asked as he looked at Hinata's order.

"It's Tsukemen Sir." The waiter answered.

"When did you even serve one?"

"Just now Sir."

"I see. I'll have on too."

The waiter then bowed and took his leave.

"You seem very surprised." Hinata stated as she prepared her chopsticks.

"I never really saw any of my restaurants serve noodles before."

Hinata gave a questioning look. She was asking, then how am I eating one now?

"But my chefs do have one job and that is too satisfy all our costumer."

"Then I guess I made an impression." Hinata uttered and started eating.

Haku smiled. _'I think she's perfect.'_

Another Tsukemen came. Hinata and Haku then ate their lunch as Hinata started asking question about who her employer would be, ideas on how to impress him and things like that. After they'd finish, Haku paid for the billed, well technically he didn't pay for anything, he owned the place. Haku told Hinata not to bother but Hinata insisted and went to the cashier, the cashier refused to take Hinata's credit card.

"I told you, it's on me." Haku led Hinata to the door.

He opened the glass door and even the door to his car. Hinata then started hearing whispers.

~Is that the boss' girlfriend?~

~I'm sooo jealous~

~They look good together~

~Are they on a date?~

' _This is embarrassing.'_ Hinata quickly entered the car.

"You didn't tell me you're an eye candy."

"I didn't know. Thank you for the compliment." Haku started the engine.

"How can they mistaken a mother like me would be out doing dates?" Hinata mumbled.

"You have kids?!"

"Is it that surprising?"

"With your built. I doubt it."

Hinata blushed. "Oh, thank you."

Hinata never really gave her own self compliments but did take good care of her body.

Soon, Haku and Hinata were entering the Kusanagi Real Estate.

' _Just who is this man?'_ Hinata started to wonder.

Kusanagi Real Estate is very well-known for having multibillionaires as residents.

Hinata and Haku then came to a stop. Haku got off the car and opened the door for Hinata.

"Good afternoon Haku-dono. It's nice of you to visit." The butler greeted with a bow.

"Is he awake?" Haku asked.

"Always! What do you think of me, an old man?" An old man in a suit remarked.

"How are you doing Kakashi-sama?" Haku asked and bowed as a greeting.

"I'm fine. Now, who do we have here?" Kakashi kissed the back of Hinata's hand.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga, meet Kakashi Ukitake." Haku introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hinata bowed.

Hinata noticed how Kakashi's eyes were unalike.

"What are we doing here? Deidara." Kakashi asked.

"Please do come inside for refreshments." The butler gestured everyone to enter.

"What would you like to have?" Deidara asked as everyone was seated.

"Thank you Deidara but I won't be staying for long." Haku said. "I've come to introduce Hinata as an applicant for the job."

The atmosphere suddenly got serious. Kakashi narrowed his eyes on Hinata.

"You're hired." Kakashi smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"Eh?" Hinata's eyes widen.

"I said you are hired. You're the…..give me the count Deidara."

"68." Deidara said.

"You're the 68th applicant Haku issued this month." Kakashi continued.

"This month!?" Hinata said in surprise. "You realize it's July 4, right?"

"Haku-dono brought 50 women the day before yesterday." Deidara stated.

"And you interviewed all of them?" Hinata asked.

"I was fluttered with such number of women but they all fancied Haku so that means they are easily distracted." Kakashi concluded.

"Thank you for the compliment Kakashi-sama." Haku smiled.

"Anyways, you're the only one that's immune to Haku's charm─"

"That's because she's has children." Haku cut Kakashi off.

Kakashi nodded his head. "A true passionate mother."

"Well, I must be on my way then." Haku stood up after he checked his watch.

Hinata stood up. "Do you need me with anything Mr. Kakashi?"

Kakashi checked his watch.

"At the moment, no. You can go ahead and head home. We'll have the discussion about the job tomorrow." Kakashi answered.

"Thank you. Have a good evening." Hinata bid.

"Shall I give you a ride?" Haku offered.

"I'd like that." Hinata nodded.

Deidara escorted them to Haku's car.

"Where shall our destination be, Milady?" Haku asked after he started the car.

"Would your restaurant be a good answer?"

Haku chuckled.

"Answering a question with a question, classic." He said.

"It's just that I loved the Tsukemen and it'll be the first time the twins will taste ramen." Hinata responded.

"Okay then." Haku sped to the restaurant.

Before Hinata could get out of the car, she pleaded Haku not to accompany him or she'll end up getting the food for free again.

"Suit yourself." Haku uttered.

It's ineffective though, the cashier remembered Hinata's face so Hinata ended up getting the take out for free.

Haku honked his horn the moment Hinata exited the restaurant.

"Where to next?" Haku asked.

"It's fine. I have my car." Hinata pointed at the white Nissan leaf parked just behind Haku's car.

"You had a car this whole time?" Haku wondered.

"Yes and thanks to you, the restaurant said it was owned by the management when it almost got towed. I owe you one for that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well for starters, you offered me a ride and people were staring. If I had rejected your offer then you could've gotten yourself humiliated."

Haku chuckled again.

' _I think I'm starting to like this woman.'_ Haku thought.

"Okay then. See you around Little dove."

Haku then drove off.

Hinata's phone continuously beeped. A sign that she's receiving messages. Toshizo's flooding her with messages like.

[Where are you?]

[It's 3:01]

[Are you lost?]

[Mom.]

[Reply ASAP]

Hinata shook her head and sent him a message, informing him she just went out to get take outs.

 **3:46 PM**

Hinata rushed to the elevator and pressed the 15.

Like what she thought, the moment she opened the door she saw Toshizo standing there, glaring at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was at the other side of the city and traffic was heavy." Hinata apologized.

"Welcome back Hinata-sama." Karui greeted.

"Hi Karui. I'm sorry I got late." Hinata apologized.

"It's fine. The twins have been great."

Karui then waved to Kaho as it was time for her to go.

Hinata handed the Tsukemen to Toshizo and ordered him to heat it up.

"Karui-san, can I talk with you for a bit?" Hinata asked.

Karui nodded.

"Well, I got a new job and I can't promise I'd be coming home early. The thing is, if it isn't much of a bother, can you move here with us? I mean, you'll be coming over every day and it could save you the inconvenience." Hinata inquired.

Karui thought about it.

"Please, there are spare rooms you can occupy." Hinata pleaded.

"Well, you are my employer."

"Yes! Thank you."

"Well, I should go first. Still have a lot to pack."

"Take care."

Hinata's phone beeped.

[I'm not talking to you] A message from Toshizo.

Hinata peeked into the kitchen and saw Toshizo setting the table.

[You can't do that] Hinata replied.

[Yes I can]

[If you can't? Why are replying to my messages then?]

[Well, I won't speak]

Hinata giggled.

"Kaho, come down and eat. I bought noodles." Hinata called for Kaho.

Kaho and Hinata entered the kitchen.

"Itadakimasu."

The twins looked so flabbergasted with the noodles.

"It doesn't look edible." Toshizo commented.

Hinata looked at him and when their eyes met he immediately looked away.

"I wasn't talking to you." He added.

"Really?" Hinata arched her eyebrows.

"Yes." Toshizo's eyes went wide, making Hinata giggle.

"Just eat your food." She instructed.

"This is delicious Mama." Kaho savored her food.

Hinata smiled as she watched her twins eat. Watching them smile made Hinata feel full.

"Shall we watch a movie before bed?" Hinata asked.

The twins nodded so after Hinata had washed the plates, the three cuddle up in the sofa and closed the lights. They watched The Book of Life. Kaho cried at the scene where Manolo sang a song to defeat the giant bull. Toshizo got all giddy when the whole Sanchez family went and helped defeat the bandits. At the end of the movie, the twins were asleep. Hinata took Kaho to her room first before she carried Toshizo to his room.

Hinata was about to head to her room when she heard movements from downstairs. She took off her slippers and crawled to her room. She quickly took the gun under her bed and stealthily walked down stairs. She hid behind the couch. There was no denying it, someone is inside the house. Even though it was dark, Hinata could picture someone's shadow. Hinata carefully attached the silencer on her gun. It was moving closer. Hinata prepared herself. She evened her breathing. The silhouette attempted to go upstairs. Hinata followed closely behind him and slowly pointed the gun on the stranger's nape.

"Who─" Hinata was cut off when the shadow rotated and held onto her gun.

The gun got thrown away. Hinata then rushed to the switch and turned on the lights. Hinata saw his face and he is definitely a stranger. They both glanced at the gun and raced towards it. Hinata striked a kick on the guy but he dodged it. Thankfully, Kurenai-sensei, thought her good combat. The man dove in to grab the gun. Thankfully, Hinata was fast enough to kick the carpet, moving the firearm further away from them.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked as they were both on a fighting stance.

The man didn't answer and instead lounged onto Hinata. Hinata's back ached from the solid impact. The gun was just above her head. She grabbed it and pointed at the man but in a swift move, he disassembled the gun like a piece of brittle wood.

"I give up." Hinata raised her arms.

The man stepped closer.

Hinata quickly kicked the living room center table. It flew up in the air and with one strong kick, she sent the table towards the man.

"What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?" The man asked as he easily caught the table and laid it on the ground.

"What do you want? Whatever you do don't touch my children." Hinata's voice cracked. She was obviously scared, scared of what will happen to the twins.

The man's facial expression went soft.

"I was sent as your bodyguard." The man said.

"W-What?" Hinata choked on her words.

"Kakashi Ukitake sent me to watch over you."

"You fought against me."

"You pointed a gun at me."

"I asked who you were."

"Well, Ukitake-sama also told me to test your skills."

"Y'know, I'm at the edge of not believing you."

"My name is Kimimaro."

"That really isn't helping."

"If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have given you the chance to open the lights earlier."

Hinata still didn't believe him.

He handed her a phone. Someone was on the line.

"Hello. Hinata are you there?" It was Kakashi's voice.

"Kakashi-sama?"

"I have to apologize for the trouble I've caused you. I hope you're not mad."

Hinata sighed.

"You were just checking on how fitting your assets are. I completely understand." Hinata uttered.

These businessmen and trust, such a sensitive matter. Hinata knew these kinds of operations, Fugaku practiced the same tactics with his board directors to check if they were willing to gamble the company's name over money.

Hinata sighed and ended the call.

"You'll be needing a place to stay. You can use the one beside Toshizo." Hinata pointed the room at the corner.

"There's blanket in the drawers."

Hinata rubbed her forehead. "I'm exhuasted."

She then walked to her room and in a blink she was asleep.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Hinata groaned.

"Go away!" She yelled as they knocks grew louder.

She angrily got up and opened the door.

"What?" She asked Toshizo.

"There's a man in the house."

"That's okay, he's a bodyguard. Go back to sleep son." Hinata yawned and went back to her bed.

"Get up old lady." Toshizo grabbed her leg and tried to pull her.

"I'm old and heavy." Hinata sleep talked.

Feeling irritated, Toshizo sat on top of Hinata and tickled her. It didn't wake Hinata up but her body jerked.

"Sasuke." Hinata uttered, it made Toshizo stop.

"What time shall I wake you?" Toshizo asked.

"Zu mar es." Hinata uttered.

' _Two more hours it is.'_ Toshizo noted. He encountered this more times than he could remember. It made him familiar with his mother's alien language.

* * *

"Hold up. Wait wait wait. Isn't that stealing?" Hinata cut Kakashi off as she slowly analyzed Kakashi's statement.

"No." Kakashi smiled. "The money was never his to begin with. We're only taking back what he stole."

Then if this was the case, Hinata needed to do her best.

"So we must first have you train your acting skills." Deidara then ushered a man inside the room.

"Hinata this is Might Guy. He shall be your instructor in acting." Kakashi introduced.

"This idiot dragging me over here to do such a childish thing." Guy grumbled as he glared at Kakashi.

He then shifted his gaze at Hinata.

"It's nice to meet you." Hinata bowed.

"I'm surprised Kakashi didn't hit on you. You're have a very appealing feature." Guy said.

"Uhmm. Thank you."

"We should begin."

"First your composure. Composure is a vital item in acting. This makes people know who you are. Feel confident if you're acting as a rich person. Be clueless and gullible if you want to take the approval of someone. And for your profile, you're Leena Harper, a graduate of medicine. That means you're a doctor. Kakashi filled me in with the details and you're going to a casino. Doctors don't usually know anything about playing cards. They understand gambling as a way to raise or lose your money. So in your case, just be yourself. I'll train you with acting. Kakashi will teach you how to gamble."

Hinata's training started and she really hoped she got this.

"And I win again." Kakashi grinned.

Hinata's mouth just closed and opened like a fish. "How do you do that?" Hinata rolled up Kakashi's sleeves to check if he was hiding any cards beneath it.

They've been playing for hours now and Hinata just couldn't believe it. Yes, she won at other rounds but if they were gambling then Hinata's loss could've been thrice the win of Kakashi.

"It's the features." Kakashi answered.

"Every card has a feature. Especially casino cards." Kakashi then spread the cards at the table.

He started explaining the features he mentioned. Hinata tried to keep up while she vividly studied the cards.

"Got that?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Okay, let's try this again." Kakashi shuffled the deck and gave Hinata two cards.

Hinata looked at the cards.

' _9 and 2'_ She concluded.

She slowly reached out for it and she was right.

"This is amazing!" She smiled.

"Shall we go to other games?"

Hinata nodded her head.

' _I think I got this.'_ Hinata smiled as they played another game.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"Damn it!" Sasuke punched the wall.

Gaara didn't stop his friend. The plan failed and if he was Sasuke, he'd do the same.

"Damn that Orochimaru!" Sasuke cursed.

"What do you plan to do now?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke took a minute to think. "I'm going to Vegas."

* * *

"Ah..Ah..AHHHH!" Hinata cried. "Please be gentle."

The gay stylist rolled his eyes. He placed the blower and brush on the table and shook the spray can.

"You can wash this off with water." Cherry, the hair stylist sprayed Hinata's hair.

Cherry fluffed Hinata's, newly colored and curled hair.

"Here's your dress. You can call me when you're done." Cherry then left the room.

Hinata felt uncomfortable, though the dress was long, it's very revealing. The slit on the side reached her upper thigh and the V ended right exactly between her breasts.

"I don't need to wear something like this." Hinata stated.

"It's sexy and fits you. Show some skin would you." Cherry fixed Hinata's hair before he handed her the white feather boa.

"You can call me anytime to fix your hair." Cherry bid.

"I'll see you." Hinata waved.

Kimimaro opened the car's door and waited for Hinata to enter.

Hinata answered her phone the moment it rang.

"Oka-san!" Hinata pulled her phone away as Kaho screamed.

"Hey baby." Hinata smiled as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hi Mama I just wanted to say I miss you and I hope you're doing well. I should hand Onii-san the phone, he doesn't like it if I was on for too long."

"I'm doing fine baby and I miss you too."

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too."

Hinata heard Kaho pass the phone with a 'Here.'

"How's America Mom?" Toshizo asked.

"How are you too?" Hinata answered.

"Mom." Toshizo whined.

He was never the sentimental type and Hinata knew that.

"It's good here. I'm just missing a full lot of you, you and Kaho."

"You better be back in a week."

"I will dad, I will." Hinata giggled.

"Hn. I love you Mom. Take care."

"I love you too."

"We're here Miss." Kimimaro spoke as the car stopped.

"I have to go baby. I love you and take care." Hinata ended the call.

Kimimaro opened the door for Hinata.

"Should I hold that for you?" Kimimaro pointed at Hinata's necklace.

Hinata touch her engagement ring and unhooked the necklace.

Hinata handed her necklace. "You can have it back at Japan."

Hinata cleared her throat and held her chin up.

" _Remember Hinata, the best way to catch his attention is to win. Just play any game and make sure to always win. It'll catch his attention if someone's winning his money." Kakashi reminded._

Hinata and Kimimaro headed to a table after they'd got a hold of $100,000 worth of poker chips.

"Shall I join you gentlemen?" Hinata glanced at the men who were playing.

"Just place your bet." The man grinned.

' _Obviously feels confident of himself.'_

Hinata smiled and placed 10,000 as initial bet. She looked at the cards and smiled.

"All in." She added before she took her cards.

She had the best card among the group. The men all glared at her as the game went on. She's continuously winning and not just that, the banker doubles her money every time. Before the end of the game, she'd made a profit of $50 million.

A new batch of players came. Hinata smiled yet again as she won the first few rounds. Her sight was then caught by their target, who just entered the casino.

She noticed how someone whispered something to him and pointed at Hinata.

Hinata kept her cool and continued playing.

"Excuse me."

Hinata turned to the man. "How may I help you?"

The players then individually left the table.

"My name is Orochimaru, I'm the owner of the casino." The man introduced with a smile.

"Leena Harper. I'm a bit embarrassed. I don't know what to say." Hinata started then she acted nervous. "Have I done something wrong?" She asked.

"No. My staff just mentioned how talented you are." Orochimaru said.

Hinata blushed a little. "Maybe it's beginner's luck. I've never really been to a casino before. I'm just here for vacation."

"I see. May enlighten you then? I am having a game at my private suite maybe you'd like to join us?"

"Uhmm.. Are you serious? I'm really not…" Hinata acted like she was at a loss for words as she paused.

"I highly deny to be throwing a joke at a beautiful lady as yourself."

"I'll accept your invitation then."

Orochimaru gestured her to follow him. They headed to the highest floor and as the elevator doors opened they were greeted with a room decorated with gold. The staffs bowed as they entered.

"Welcome back Mr. Orochimaru." The butler greeted and escorted them to a table.

"Your guests are yet to arrive. May I interest you with a 200-year-old Chateau Lafite?" The butler place funnel glasses on the table.

"Milady?" Orochimaru offered.

"I apologize. I don't really drink." Hinata rejected.

"Don't worry Ms. Harper, it's a light drink."

"Then I guess I can't refuse."

The butler filled their glasses.

The elevator doors opened. As various wealthy looking men entered the room.

"I'm winning back my money Orochimaru." One of the men proclaimed.

They all got seated around the table.

"Shall we begin?" Orochimaru then started.

"Just a moment Mr. Orochimaru. One more guest is on his way." The butler uttered.

The elevator doors opened as everyone looked at the late comer. A masked-man with dark silky long hair entered with two bust gifted ladies. A blonde and a redhead. They stood on his side and clung to him.

"Apologies. My secretaries give me a quick one." The man headed to the vacant seat.

Hinata inwardly rolled her eyes. _'These rich men and their sluts.'_

"Well, let us begin." The butler uttered.

"We will be playing Chinese poker, each player shall be the banker for every three rounds. With the given number of participants we shall be having 18 rounds with minimal bet of $10 million. Let us begin."

Hinata was at a loss for the first six rounds but after she became the banker she'd taken all their money with a set of no face cards, a royal flush, and six pairs.

"And that is why we don't let women gamble with our lives. In the end they'll win." The masked-man, Lucas, uttered as he looked at Hinata.

"Looks like you're making an impression Leena." Orochimaru stated.

Hinata couldn't point a finger to it but she is positive that Lucas has been looking at her this whole time even with the mask she could tell.

The game then proceeded.

"Miss Leena Harper won with $418 million dollars and shall receive the winning price of a $100 million, a total of $518 million." The butler announced as they finished the game.

"Congratulations." Orochimaru applauded.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled.

Hinata couldn't bring herself to believe that such a man would steal but don't judge a book by its cover as the saying says.

"Gentlemen." Orochimaru faced the tycoon men. "Milady." He bowed to Hinata.

"I appreciate today's game. Do attend the party at the seventh floor." Orochimaru then left.

Slowly so did the men. Hinata followed and entered the elevator with Kimimaro.

"Half a billion would that suffice?" Hinata asked.

"There's a package arriving tomorrow for Orochimaru, it holds the other half. Ukitake-sama wants you to take it." Kimimaro answered.

' _Congratulations Hinata you just promoted yourself from actress to thief.'_ Hinata thought to herself and exited the elevator.

Hinata went to the party Orochimaru spoke off. She saw familiar faces, the men she played poker with and some celebrities too.

She gladly took a glass of champagne from the table and went around to look at what the people were doing. They were playing poker, some were chatting with each other, and others were slow dancing. Hinata headed to an empty table and just watched.

' _I guess this is what rich people do when they're bored.'_ She criticized as she drank her glass of sparkling wine.

Hinata turned to the man who refilled her glass. It was Lucas.

"Mr. Schmidt?!" She sounded surprise.

"It's impolite not to entertain a brunette on a party like this." Lucas mentioned, emphasizing the color of Hinata's hair.

"Thank you. I never strike you as a cordial man."

"How so?"

"I mean the sexy secretary…. Secretaries." Hinata corrected. "Seems a bit to cliché."

"Cliché? I guess you're a woman of exotic taste."

"Believe me, I am."

Micheal Buble's 'Sway with Me' then got played.

"Would you prove otherwise?" Lucas reached out his hand.

Hinata gave him a questioning look.

"Dance with me. It's not a slow dance and you did say─"

"Okay okay." Hinata removed her feather boa and accompanied Lucas.

Hinata tapped her heels with the rhythm and danced her way to Lucas. As they both were in contact they started dancing Swing. Gentle and rough, people couldn't help it but watch as Hinata and Lucas danced.

"I guess I should expect more from a German man." Hinata commented as they danced.

Lucas merely smirked and bent Hinata forward, her chest exposed to Lucas. He caressed her back as Lucas trailed his nose from Hinata's neck to the gap between her breasts. He pulled her back. Their lips centimeters away. Hinata's right leg wrapped around Lucas exposed her pale skin. He caressed her skin from her knee to her upper thigh and pulled her closer to him.

"Careful now. It'll be hard to pick you up if you fall for me." Lucas murmured.

Hinata's eyes grew wide.

' _This voice, this physique, this scent, this intimacy.'_ Hinata pushed herself to realization.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

The music stopped. Everyone clapped their hands.

"You are extraordinary." Lucas kissed the back of Hinata's hand and left.

* * *

"You must wait for another hour before you head to bed." Cherry instructed as he unplug the hair iron.

Hinata quietly nodded. Hinata just got out of the bath and Cherry came to Hinata's apartment to straighten her hair back. Though Hinata nodded in response no one could deny that her head is drifting elsewhere. She couldn't forget about it. About Him. Her trance was broken when Kimimaro entered the room. He handed Hinata a photo.

"That's the bag that'll be coming for Orochimaru at the airport, there'll be two of it. I've prepared replicas so you must be quick. Once you take the bag swap the replicas."

Hinata nodded at Kimimaro's directions.

 **At the airport…**

Hinata patiently waited for Orochimaru's men. She looked around the place to not look suspicious and constantly looked at her phone to make her look like she's waiting for someone. The same men she saw earlier then emerged. She pulled the wire beside her. The fire alarm went on, people panicked as they ran. Hinata quickly headed to the men's location and swapped the bags. She headed out of the building and towards the pickup truck that waited for her. She removed the red wig that was attached to her head and opened the bag to check its contents.

"Sh*t." Hinata spoke out of surprise.

"What's wrong?" Kimimaro asked as he kept his eyes on the road whilst he drive.

"It's a replica." Hinata mumbled. "Someone took the bag before I did."

"What?!"

Hinata tried to remember the setting. The man who bumped with her. The man dressed like a woman but Hinata didn't get deceived. That strength is definitely a man.

' _Lucas.'_ That name popped into Hinata's head.

Hinata grabbed the laptop and typed 'Jugo'. The radar caught him. He's checked in on a hotel.

"Take me here." Hinata showed the screen.

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed as he stepped on the engine.

"Let me handle this." Hinata exited the car and entered the hotel.

She went straight to the elevator.

 _23_

Hinata knocked at the door and cutely said. "Room Service."

The door opened revealing Jugo.

"Hinata?!"

Hinata pushed Jugo inside and pushed him against the wall.

"Calm down. Calm down. I'll tell you anything."

Hinata glared at him.

"He's at the fifth floor, room 47."

Hinata then released him and head straight to the room Jugo spoke off.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Let's have some vodka, LIME, and salt.**

 **CHAPTER 20**

"Room Service." Hinata sweetly stated and waited for the door to open.

"I didn't call for─" Sasuke paused midsentence.

Hinata entered the room and immediately saw the bag on the living room.

' _It was him.'_ Hinata thought.

She then faced Sasuke with her real façade.

"You idiot!" Hinata threw a punch to Sasuke's face.

"Five years. You left me for five years. Did you know how much pain that caused me?" Hinata continued.

Sasuke spit out blood. "Nice punch Muffin." Sasuke smirked.

Hinata did a roundhouse. Sasuke caught her leg and pushed her to the bed. He jumped on top off her.

"Get off me!" Hinata demanded.

"I missed you too Muffin."

"Get off! And how dare you dance with me yesterday." Hinata gave multiple punches on Sasuke's chest.

"But you loved it."

Hinata's face turned red as she felt the bulge that rubbed her upper thigh. Hinata then covered her face.

"Muffin." Sasuke stopped once he realized that Hinata was crying.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Hinata mumbled as she covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." Sasuke apologized.

"You could've just told me. I would've understand."

"I just couldn't stomach the idea of leaving you alone─"

"Didn't it even register to that thick head of yours that if you did leave then I would be alone? I guess no because you took this like a business agreement you planned, that everything would be on place even if you left, that I could move on just as fast as you did. You had a fiancé after me. I'm such an idiot. What even gave me faith that you're coming back─"

Hinata was cut off as Sasuke's lips locked her lips close. They both mended the pain that slowly killed them all those years. Hinata's heart softened as she dug her hand into Sasuke's hair.

They broke apart.

"She's not my fiancé. Ino bought herself a diamond ring and made it look like I did but she's not my fiancé." Sasuke explained.

Their breaths heated as Sasuke entered her. Hinata barely noticed that she was naked.

"How are you still so tight?" Sasuke groaned as he pushed deeper into Hinata.

Hinata just smiled as she relaxed herself to Sasuke's size.

Hinata moaned as he started pounding her rough. She threw her head as Sasuke suckled her breast, nibbling her nipples.

"Sasuke." Hinata erotically muttered as she tried to keep her consciousness.

Sasuke's long hair brushed against Hinata's soft skin, it tickled her.

"Ahhhh! Don't stop." Hinata pleaded as the pleasure surged her.

Sasuke then flipped her around and entered her from behind. He slapped her behind which pushed him further in. Hinata's moan got wilder as Sasuke continuously slapped her ass.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Hinata couldn't stop moaning his name as he pinched her clitoris.

"Ah!" Hinata moaned as her first orgasm hit her.

Hinata laid flat on her stomach as she breathed hard.

They were far from over. Sasuke made Hinata face him. He slid her tongue into Hinata, tasting both their fluids. He jammed his fingers and made a tempo as he licked and thrusted. Hinata's moans encouraged Sasuke, he moved Hinata down to his member. Hinata sucked and bobbed her head up and down. Within seconds, Hinata had her second orgasm. She moved faster, making Sasuke throat fuck her. Sasuke moved to the edge of the bed, welcoming them to a new position. Hinata's head hang at the edge as she received Sasuke's dick. Soon, Hinata tasted Sasuke's semen and swallowed as her lover had his release.

Sasuke crawled over Hinata and slid his tongue in her mouth. He pounded her hard the moment Hinata responded to his tongue. He fondled her breast and pounded hard. Fast, both came. They laid on the bed as they panted.

Slowly both drifted into sleep.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Hinata smiling at him. They shared a passionate kiss and broke apart.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower." Hinata stated and went to the bathroom.

Sasuke heard the shower turn on. He got up from the bed and covered his lower body with a towel. He made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He quickly placed the glass down after he saw that the two large duffle bags in the living room were gone. He rushed to the bathroom. He knocked and received no answer. He opened the door and saw the shower running. The window was open. He then turned to the mirror and red the scribbles that was written in lipstick.

I'm sorry

Hinata had left her the same note he left her five years ago.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

' **SASUKE UCHIHA IS BACK** ' was Japan's headline after a few reporters sighted Sasuke at the airport.

"I guess you got your money back." Gaara stated after Sasuke entered his room.

Sasuke chuckled.

"It's a no then." Gaara concluded.

"I got it back." Sasuke said.

Then, Gaara got the message.

"One night stand worth half a million dollars. Now, that's hefty." Gaara poured the both of them a glass of bourbon.

"Believe me it was worth it." Sasuke drank his glass.

* * *

"Hanabi?" said Hinata in surprise after she entered their apartment.

Hanabi smiled at her older sister.

"Mommy!" Kaho ran towards Hinata as she hugged her.

"Hey angel, where's your brother?" Hinata caressed Kaho's face.

"He went with the babysitter." Kaho answered.

"They went out and bought some groceries." Hanabi made her way to Hinata and hugged her as well.

"You should visit more often." Hinata mumbled.

"Mommy! Mommy! We have a surprise." Kaho deviously smiled as Hanabi stood behind her.

Hinata looked at them, clueless. "What?"

Kaho showed the card she hid on her back.

"Hyuga-Sarutobi Nuptial." Hinata red the printing on the card.

She looked at Hanabi, wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh! You're serious?!"

Hanabi cringed. "Well, all the invitation has been sent."

"Congratulations!" Hinata hugged her sister.

"We thought it would be a great surprise for you once you came back from America."

"I don't know what to say. I'm…I'm so happy for you."

"Did you really have to hand the invitation to me the day before the wedding?"

"It was your son's idea."

"Blame it to the kid is it." Toshizo cut in after he heard her aunt's statement.

Hinata gave Hanabi a look. "I just really wanted it to be an at-the-edge-of-your-seat surprise." Hanabi reasoned.

Hinata then crouched down embraced Toshizo.

"Welcome home Mom." Toshizo murmured.

"Welcome home Hinata-sama." Karui greeted.

"Thank you Karui-san."

"And, because you said it to me the day before the wedding, I have nothing to wear." Hinata faced her younger sister.

Hanabi gestured her sister to wait. She headed inside the kitchen with Karui. They pulled a dressed mannequin from the kitchen.

"You're the maid-of-honor Sis." Hanabi smiled.

Hinata gasped as she looked at the dress. "I'm at the edge of my seat alright."

They all laughed.

"Try it on." Hanabi said.

Karui then escorted Hinata to a vacant guest room and helped her get dressed.

 **A moment later…**

"I think I'm gonna be envious." Hanabi commented after Hinata got out.

"You look beautiful Mommy!" Kaho cheered.

"Not too fat?" Hinata joked.

"You look great Onee-san." Hanabi said as she held her sister's hand.

"I guess we dress too god for the occasion then." Toshizo stated.

Hinata gasped as she saw her son. He's wearing a lavender suit and his hair was neatly combed.

"Show off." Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Konohamaru didn't wat me leaving anyone out so I made Toshizo the ring bearer." Hanabi informed.

"And Kaho?" Hinata asked.

"How could we forget about the Flower girl for the wedding. But, she's been wearing her dress the whole week you were gone so I convinced her to take it off for the sake of the surprise." Hanabi answered.

Hinata laughed. "Okay, I better get off this dress then before I ruin it." Hinata made her way to the room.

"Hurry kids, turn off the lights." Hanabi whispered to the twins after Hinata entered the room.

"Guys?" Hinata asked after she opened the door.

Everything was dark. She slowly headed to the switch.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as confetti flew around the room after Hinata opened the lights.

Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, everyone was at the living room.

"Okay, stop with the surprises. What's happening?" Hinata said.

"Bachelorette party of course." Hanabi stated as she handed Hinata a wine glass and poured it with wine.

"This isn't how bachelorette party─"

"Well, I'm never one to follow tradition." Hanabi cut her off.

"The twins?" Hinata wondered.

"Don't worry Hinata, they're upstairs with the kids probably playing Uno." Tenten uttered.

"And your friends?" Hinata faced her sister.

"The only friends I have are the books in our library. I never got involved with girls, they either liked me for my money or liked Konohamaru." Hanabi answered making both of them laugh.

"Besides, I have the best family in the world." Hanabi shrugged.

The night went on, everyone talked about days they've missed and road trips they'd want to go after the wedding. And, as the moon reached the top of the world they slowly bid goodbye.

"Rest well, okay. You've got a big day tomorrow." Hinata hugged her sister.

 **The next day…**

People started gathering at the Byakugan Hotel after the church wedding.

"Y'know, I've been waiting to meet you." Hinata smiled as she made her way to the bride and groom's table.

Konohamaru stood as she shook Hinata's hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Hinata-sama." Konohamaru stated with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine. I've been wanting to meet the guy that made my little sister actually be interested in the National Geographic Channel." Hinata smiled.

"Onee-san." Hanabi spoke through gritted teeth.

Konohamaru chuckled. "I'm just really happy I even got the chance to meet the most amazing woman I have ever seen." Konohamaru interlocked their fingers as they both looked at each other like they had seen the most perfect creation in the world.

"Then, don't mind me. I just came to give my wedding present." Hinata said as she slid a small towards them.

Hanabi quickly opened it. It was a key chain that said 'It's a girl.'

Hanabi gasped as she held it tightly. Konohamaru kissed Hanabi's cheek as he too smiled.

"I too have a few tricks up my sleeve. Congratulations." Hinata smiled.

"How did you know?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm a mother. I know a thing or two about pregnancy." Hinata winked.

"Thank you Onee-san." Hanabi pulled her sister to a hug.

"Don't go crying on me." Hinata pinched her sister's cheek as Hanabi's eyes started to water.

"I should head back to the twins." Hinata bid and headed to the round table.

"Kaho, eat your pasta first before dessert." Hinata stated as she pushed the gelatin away from Kaho.

Temari, who sat beside Hinata leaned over to Hinata's ear.

"Sasuke's coming. Shikamaru went to see him." She whispered making Hinata freeze.

"Just head over to your brother's table first. I'll handle the twins." Temari continued.

"I'm just going to check on your aunt Tenten. Behave, okay. Aunt Temari and Karui-san will look after you." Hinata said to the twins before she quickly headed to her brother's family table.

Hinata caught sight of Sasuke and Shikamaru who just arrived. Shikamaru and Hinata's eyes met. Shikamaru quickly caught the message and led Sasuke to another table, away from the twins.

"Hey." Tenten smiled as Hinata took a seat beside her.

Hinata smiled back.

"What's wrong? You seem tense." Tenten asked.

"Sasuke's here. I don't know what to do with the twins?" Hinata answered.

Tenten held Hinata's trembling hand.

"Then you should tell him. You can't keep his kids from him. He has the right to know and you know that." Tenten gave her a small smile.

"But I don't think I'm ready yet." Hinata said.

"Says the woman who cried over the phone while talking to me saying 'Sasuke's missing'."

Hinata gave Tenten a dirty look.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. Furthermore, the choice if they'll accept their father won't be decided by you."

* * *

Sasuke took off his sunglasses and brushed his long hair backwards.

"Here." Shikamaru handed him a glass of champagne.

Sasuke paused from drinking as he caught sight of Kaho. He saw her talking to Temari. He glanced at Shikamaru and placed his drink down. He scanned the room for Neji and saw him with his family, his wife who seems to be pregnant, Tsubaki, a little boy whose age seems to be the same with Kaho, and Hinata.

The picture slowly became clearer. He looked back at Kaho who still was chatting with Temari he then noticed the boy beside her, twins. Kaho is a Hyuga. The only Hyuga Temari is close to is Hinata and Neji. Neji can't be Kaho's father, he has a boy who's, without a doubt, the same or at a close age gap with Kaho.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke uttered his friend's name.

"Was Hinata pregnant when I left her?" He continued.

' _And, he's figured it out.'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Calm down and talk to Hinata." Shikamaru uttered.

There was no lying to Sasuke Uchiha, he was sharp enough to know.

Sasuke headed to Hinata. Tenten noticed the Uchiha and gestured Hinata to talk to him outside. Hinata then stood up and went out, Sasuke followed her.

"Hinata stop." Sasuke's stern voice made Hinata freeze.

She slowly turned around. Hinata saw tears rolling down Sasuke's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata didn't answer.

"I have a son and a daughter. Why didn't you tell me?"

Hinata closed her eyes and flinched from Sasuke's sharp voice. The moment she opened her eyes tears cascaded down her cheeks. Sasuke walked towards her and held her arms, tightly.

"Answer me Hinata." Sasuke's voice was calm.

"Sasuke." Neji stated.

"Neji don't." Tenten stopped her husband.

Sasuke waited for Hinata to answer.

Hinata sobbed. "You left. You left and I didn't know what to do. I talked to Shikamaru and he didn't tell me anything about you until I mentioned the twins. I know, I know that you went to overseas to fulfill a 5-year ownership before any legal head was seated. I didn't tell you because of my anger but after I gave birth to them I slowly realized that you did leave me, that you leaved me the most beautiful gift I could ever have. We were happy just us three but then I slowly realized that they needed you too because even if you were never there as their father they would still reach out for you. I did want to tell you, believe me, I was just looking for the right moment. Then again, I was wrong, it was never been in my hands to decide if the twins will soon accept you." Hinata paused.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done." Hinata ended.

Sasuke released Hinata. Her eyes went wide as Sasuke kneeled down.

"I should've never left you. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Sasuke embraced Hinata as he cried and repeated his apology.

"Mom?"

Hinata looked at her son that stood beside Tenten.

Toshizo looked at the man who was down on his knees.

"Mom, don't let Kaho see you this way." Toshizo repeated his sentiment every time he saw her mother crying. Toshizo reached out for her hand.

Hinata made Sasuke release her as she held Toshizo's hand. She let her son escort her to the bathroom where she poured her heart out and fixed herself up before they went back to see Kaho.

"He already left." Temari said after Hinata and Toshizo reached the table.

Hinata gave a weak smile before she hugged the twins.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

"This really isn't necessary." Hinata stated as she threw the brochure on the table.

"It's for you and the kids. Just a small vacation to ease your mind and let you spend time with the twins. Besides the place is just 4 hours away if you think you don't need it then you can come back anytime." Neji insisted.

Hinata then sighed as she went to tell the twins the good news.

"AAAAAAAA!" Neji smiled after he heard his niece shriek.

Four hours later, Hinata and the twins were at the Philippines. They took another flight to their destination.

The resort staff greeted them as they led them to their room.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Hinata asked both of the twins.

"I wanna see the beach." Toshizo answered as his twin nodded.

' _Neji is right.'_ Hinata thought as she inhaled.

She watched as the kids played with the white sand. Hinata liked the place, it wasn't packed with people. She could really relax. She ordered an iced tea for the kids and a cool Mojito for herself.

She laughed as she watched Kaho cover Toshizo with seaweeds.

' _They do look like me but they acted more like their father.'_ Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

' _They are their father's offspring, alright.'_ Hinata convinced herself.

That clever Toshizo and that lively Kaho. Sasuke was indeed lively, he just simply changed when his mother passed away.

"Mama let's go to the water." Kaho said as she pulled Hinata to the sea.

Hinata held the twins' hand as they dipped their feet. Kaho would scream and run when the waves came. She would cling to Hinata's leg when the cold ocean water reached her tummy. Toshizo simply watched the waves and when a seashell caught his eye, he quickly picked it up.

"You know legend says that when you whisper your wish to a seashell and throw it to the ocean, it would come true if the waves carries it back to you." Hinata said to Toshizo.

Toshizo then whispered something to the seashell before he threw it to the sea. Hinata smiled.

Hinata opened her mouth to a wide O when cold water was thrown at her face. She turned to Kaho and evilly looked at her. Kaho started running away.

"I'm gonna feed you to the shark." Hinata threatened as she run towards her daughter.

"Onii-san help me." Kaho screamed as he ran.

Hinata then turned around when she felt sand hit her. She glared at Toshizo. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ahhh!" Kaho screamed as she ran towards her twin.

"Going against me now, are we?" Hinata prepared herself to run.

"I'm feeding both of you to the sharks." Hinata ran fast and caught up with the twins.

She locked them with her legs and tickled them hard.

"Okay. Okay." Toshizo gave up as he laughed.

"Stop Mama Stop." Kaho laughed.

"No marshmallows tonight." Hinata declared as she helped the twins up.

Kaho faked a gasp, making everyone laugh. Kaho knew her mom was joking.

"I really mean it." Hinata pouted as she crossed her arms and started walking away.

"Eh?!" Kaho followed her mother and whined.

"Just kidding." Hinata smiled and started running as her angry daughter chased after her.

They had lunch and went to take a bath as they wanted to watch the sunset.

Hinata held her sandals as the twins walked beside her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hinata uttered.

"Hmm." The twins both nodded as they stared at the horizon.

"Hello." A man poke in English as he waved at them. Hinata remembered the man as one of the staffs that worked at the resort they were staying at.

"My friends are having a bonfire, would you like to join us?" The guy pointed at his friends that gathered around a campfire.

Hinata nodded.

The man handed Kaho a long stick and demonstrated her to cook the mallows. After it turned golden brown, the man told her to take a bite. Kaho's eyes widen in pleasure as she tasted the sweet.

The girl that held the guitar started strumming a melody as they started singing a song though Hinata couldn't understand the song she admired it. She swayed as the people sang.

"Look Mom, I found the seashell." Toshizo smiled as he showed a seashell to Hinata.

"How can you tell that's the exact seashell?" Hinata asked.

"Because it has the same hole."

Hinata nodded.

"Does that mean my wish will come true?" the boy asked.

Hinata patted Toshizo's head. "It will."

* * *

Maids at the Uchiha Manor didn't stop moving as they prepared for Sharingan's Charity Ball.

Sasuke breathed as he waited for the butler to finish fixing his tie.

The gentle knock on the ddor caught Sasuke's attention.

"The guests has arrived Sasuke-sama." The maid bowed.

"And my secretary?" Sasuke mentioned.

"Should I tell them you'll be down in a bit?" Jugo stated as he entered the room.

Sasuke nodded his head.

It's the first party in that Hinata didn't host and it felt unusual for everyone even the maids had a hard time preparing, they weren't as familiar as Hinata was.

The butler bowed as another Uchiha entered the room.

"Leave us." Fugaku ordered the butler.

"Father." Was Sasuke's courteous greeting.

"I'm getting old Sasuke." Fugaku started.

"Look, I'm not forcing you to get married but I would like to see you settled before I pass away." He continued.

"Father, you're healthy. You'll live ten more years or more." Sasuke stated.

Fugaku let out a deep breath, something Sasuke hasn't heard for fifteen years.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Son? Go back to her. You're looking a lot older than your brother now." Fugaku softly spoke.

"But if you really wish to be this way then I won't force you to do anything." Fugaku added before he took his leave.

Sasuke headed to the counter and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. He paused when he realized it was the same bottle of rum he had offered Hinata to drink during Itachi's wedding. He turned to the room and felt Hinata's presence everywhere.

"You're not really thinking of getting drunk with a big event outside, do you?"

Sasuke faced back the wine counter and saw Hinata smiling at him and pulling the glass away. He looked at the glass, it was barely touched. He turned back to Hinata, she wasn't there anymore. His jaw clenched as he fought back the tears.

Sasuke cleared his throat and composed himself as he headed to the living room.

The people applauded as they caught sight of Sasuke descending the staircase.

Before he could fully reach the last step, he gave his speech and wished the guests to enjoy the night. They toasted for his speech and clapped their hands together whilst they smiled.

Sasuke went to greet the big names as they chatted and talked about some antique paintings that the Uchihas owned.

"Sasuke-dono."

Sasuke faced the man that bowed to him.

"Deidara, it's nice to see you."

Deidara merely bowed as he gave way to his boss.

"Good evening Kakashi-sama." Sasuke bowed to the man. "Are you enjoying the party so far?"

"Yes, the champagne is nice." Kakashi held up his glass.

"I'm honored to have you Kakashi-sama. Word is, this the first party you've attended this year. I somehow feel proud." Sasuke smiled.

"You always feel proud." Kakashi stated.

"Then again, I do." Sasuke agreed.

"Well, I'm not staying long. I just wanted to give you this." Kakashi handed a paper to Sasuke.

"One billion dollar." Sasuke red the check.

"It's from our good friend, Orochimaru." Kakashi said.

Sasuke stared at the check before he smiled. "Thank you Kakashi-sama."

"Don't thank me. It's a charity ball after all." Kakashi spoke as he headed away.

Deidara didn't miss to bow before he followed his master.

Sasuke was still surprised. He knew Kakashi never liked Orochimaru. In fact, he knew that Kakashi would die first before he went and breathed the same air Orochimaru was inhaling. But, Kakashi isn't the type of person who'd lie. Maybe he sent someone to Orochimaru.

He stiffened. _'Hinata.'_

* * *

Hinata and the twins immediately returned to Japan after their three-day vacation. Hinata was more than happy when she heard the Tenten was currently at the hospital, delivering the third child. Karui drove them from the airport to the hospital as she filled Hinata in with the details.

"But, they're still worried because she's a week too early." Karui kept her eyes on the road.

Hinata frowned. "I hope nothing bad will happen."

The moment they reached the hospital, they rushed to Tenten's room.

Hinata gasped as she saw Neji showing Tenten the baby. Shikamaru and Temari was also inside the room holding an 'It's a boy' balloon.

"He's beautiful." Tenten's tears stained her cheeks.

Neji kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Congratulations." Hinata faced her brother and sister-in-law.

Both of them smiled as they turned their attention back to their newborn.

Tenten was confined for a while just to regain her strength back.

Hinata once again congratulated Tenten and Neji before they headed back to their apartment.

"I'll prepare dinner." Karui smiled as she headed to the kitchen.

"Thank you Karui-san." Hinata smiled.

"Kids, make sure to have dinner, okay? I'm gonna head up and take a rest." Hinata said as she went to her room.

 **11:23 PM**

Hinata woke up feeling nauseous. She headed down the sink and vomited.

"Are you okay?" Karui asked as she entered the room.

She poured Hinata a glass of water.

"I'm just really tired." Hinata responded as she drank the water.

"Jetlag, probably?" Karui surmised.

Hinata shook her head. "It was just a 4-hour flight."

"Should I heat up the curry for you?"

Hinata nodded as she poured herself a glass of water.

Karui chatted with Hinata as she watched her eat, asking her about their trip.

"Goodnight Hinata-sama." Karui smiled at Hinata after she finished her meal.

"Goodnight." Hinata smiled as she made her way to her room.

Hinata tucked herself in and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Kaho pouted and crossed her arms as she looked at Hinata.

"What's wrong Kaho-chan?" Karui asked once she noticed the little girl.

"Mom's eating all the ice cream." Kaho pointed at her mother.

"I'm sorry baby. If you'd like you can go with Karui-san and buy more ice cream." Hinata stated.

Kaho quickly smiled as she jumped up and down while saying 'Yes'.

"Buy three gallons." Hinata said to Karui.

Karui nodded with a smile.

After they left, Hinata ran back to the sink as she vomited.

"Are you okay mom?" Toshizo asked after he entered the kitchen.

"I don't know." HInata answered, wasing her face with water.

"Did you eat all of this?" Toshizo pointed at the two gallon of ice cream on the kitchen island.

"Don't worry, I made Karui buy three gallons."

"Three gallons?! Are you craving or something?"

Hinata's eyes grew wide. She rushed to her room and searched for her phone.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." Hinata murmured as she waited for temari to answer the call.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" Temari said over the other line.

"Temari!" Hinata's voice raised.

"Woaw. Too loud. Is there something wrong?"

"I think…"

"You think, what?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

The call ended as minutes later Temari walked through the door.

"Aunt Temari." Kaho hugged her.

"Hi Aunt Temari." Toshizo greeted.

"Hello Temari-san." Karui smiled.

"Hi everyone. Where's Hinata?" Temari asked.

"I'm here." Hinata said as she walked down the staircase.

Both headed to the comfort room.

"I bought two, just in case." Temari passed Hinata the pregnancy test.

Hinata stayed inside the comfort room for twenty minutes.

"Hinata?" Temari knocked at the door.

Hinata exited the room with an act like nothing just happened.

"Negative?" Temari asked.

Hinata shook her head and headed to the living room.

"Is breakfast ready?" Hinata asked Toshizo.

Her son nodded.

"Shall we have breakfast, Temari?" Hinata faced her friend.

"Sure, I could use some caffeine."

Temari looked at Hinata. She took her phone out and sent her a message.

[How did it even happen?]

Hinata glanced at her phone and speed texted.

[Sasuke]

[What? How?]

[America]

"Mom. You're pregnant?!" Toshizo stated as he held the pregnancy test Hinata threw away.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

 **Two years later…**

"Karui-san can you finish up the frosting?" Hinata asked as she headed to the oven.

"Sure Hinata." Karui nodded.

"Mommy we have to go." Kaho said as she passed by the kitchen.

"Can you handle it Karui-san?" Hinata faced the nanny.

"Everything'll be ready before you come back." Karui smiled.

Hinata smiled and rushed to the living room.

"Saito-kun. Wait for Mommy okay." Hinata kissed the forehead of her one-year old son and grabbed the keys to her car.

"Mom, apron." Toshizo stated, not othering to look at Hinata.

"Oh. Sorry." Hinata took off her apron and followed the twins to the door.

"Did you finish your homework Kaho?" Hinata asked after she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yes Mommy." Kaho nodded.

Hinata drove the twins to their school.

"I love you guys." Hinata bid as the twins got off the car.

"Love you too Mom." The twins spoke in unison as they headed to the school.

Hinata started the engine and drove back to the apartment. Karui helped her as they loaded the batch of cupcakes on her car. Hinata made a living of cooking pastries. Though the business wasn't booming, it provided enough to pay the twins' school fees.

Hinata delivered the cupcakes to an apartment. The costumers thanked her as they paid for the pastries.

Hinata headed back to the apartment. Hinata stopped as she saw an eviction letter stamp on their door. She rolled her eyes and took the stamp down. She sighed as she entered the apartment.

Saito giggled once he saw Hinata.

"Hi baby." Hinata carried Saito from his crib and kissed his cheek.

"Hey."

Hinata turned around and saw Temari leaning on the kitchen door.

"Hi Temari." Hinata smiled as she ushered Temari to hug her.

"Hi Saito." Temari carried Saito.

"Where's Shikadai?" Hinata asked.

"He's with his grandparents."

"You should probably have more children. Your parents are happy to have a grandchild." Hinata stated.

"You're one to talk. Even with three children you look hot. Men are literally gawking every time they see you."

"I wouldn't need them. You're lucky you have Shikamaru. He loves you with all his heart."

"Someone loves you too with all his heart."

Hinata gave her a dirty look.

"Anyways, has he been around these past two years?" Temari asked.

' _I wish he was.'_ Hinata thought as she headed to the kitchen, to help Karui clean the kitchen island.

"No." Hinata's late response filled the kitchen as Temari followed after her, Saito still in her arms.

"Before I forget, a friend of mine, Sai, you remember him? He loved your beignets and wanted to have you as one of his bakers but I already told him you can't since you have Saito but he insisted on buying beignets from you." Temari informed.

"Yes I remember him, he's one of my regulars. When does he want it?" Hinata asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

Hinata nodded.

"I have this feeling, it's not just your beignets Sai loves." Temari pointed out.

"Yes he's been courting me." Hinata admitted as she brought out the bread flour.

"And?"

"I have the kids. I'm happy with that."

"Is it that or you just don't want anyone for the kids but Sasuke." Temari nudged Hinata's waist.

 _ **Ding!**_

Hinata brought out the cake bread from the oven and prepared the icing.

"I'm sorry Karui but can you stay with Saito later this lunch? I have to deliver this cake to a costumer." Hinata uttered.

"Of course Hinata-sama." Karui smiled.

"Let me drive you." Temari offered as she handed the boy to Karui.

After Hinata had finished the cake, she placed it in a box and carried it as Temari escorted her to the car. Thankfully, the traffic wasn't heavy so they delivered the cake just in time.

"Damn it. I hate the traffic." Temari cursed as she leaned on her window, waiting for the streetlight to turn green.

Temari's eyes grew wide as a scene caught her eye. She saw Sasuke and Kaho eating lunch at the restaurant across them. She tried to keep herself calm not to alert her friend at the passenger's seat. When the lights turned green, Temari sped up.

"Slow down Temari." Hinata panicked.

They were far enough so Temari slowed the engine.

"I'm sorry. The traffic had me." Temari apologized.

Temari drove back to the apartment and bid them goodbye as she had other matters to do.

* * *

Temari ignored Jugo as she headed straight to Sasuke's office.

Sasuke glanced at Temari.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Temari slammed her hands on the mahogany table.

"I saw you eating lunch with Kaho." Temari added.

"I just ran into the twins." Sasuke responded.

"The twins? Toshizo was with you too?"

"I did nothing wrong. I only treated them lunch."

"Really? I know Toshizo he wouldn't just go with a stranger."

"Yes. The clever boy, he was hesitant at first but Kaho told him that I helped her when she got lost back when she was five. He agreed just to accompany his sister. Did you know? He also knew I was his father."

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a moment to answer. "I want to know what my children likes."

"But you need to have Hinata's permission first. If she finds out about this, she'll think the twins are hiding things from her."

"She's keeping the fact that I'm their father."

"Can't you have a little patience? Hinata's going through a tough stage. They're being evicted and she can't just go back to their last apartment. For goodness sake Sasuke, Hinata almost got raped…" Temari cut herself off. She has said too much.

"What?!"

Temari sighed. "If you want to help, do it in a manner that won't hurt anyone." Temari exited the room.

* * *

Hinata carried the newly baked beignets and called for the twins so she could drive them to school. She stopped on her tracks when she saw the twins playing with their younger brother in the living room.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to school?" Hinata asked.

Kaho didn't face her mom.

"It's father's day." Toshizo answered.

"Don't worry Oka-san, there won't be any class activities just a school program." Kaho assured with a smile. "Besides, Family Day is next week. We can all go even Saito."

"Can you bring this to the car for me?" Hinata handed the basket to Karui.

Hinata sat beside her kids and engulfed them into a hug.

"Okay, since you're getting absent you'll be looking after Saito as a punishment." Hinata stated.

"I'll just deliver the beignets so wait for me. Okay?"

The twins nodded. Hinata kissed the twins' forehead and stood up as Karui entered the room.

Hinata waved at them before she went and deliver the beignets.

"Sai-sama, I think you paid too much." Hinata counted the payment.

Sai shook his head. " I told you Hinata, your beignets are delicious. The costumers love it and more are coming just for your delicacy. I owe you that much."

"Thank you." Hinata smiled and bowed.

Hinata received extra income, she could pay for the apartment's rent. She quickly dialed the landlord as she made her way to her car.

"Hello." The landlord said.

"Hi Asuma-sama. I'm really sorry for the delay but I can pay the rent─"

"Hinata stop. You don't have to pay me anything. Didn't you read the notice? I don't own the building anymore. It was bought from me."

"I don't understand."

"Well, if you like to pay your rent I can send you the address of the new owner."

"Uhmm.. Yes please. Thank you."

The call ended as Hinata received a message.

She quickly drove to the address.

"This must be a mistake." Hinata uttered as she looked at the building.

She called Asuma again.

"Hinata, is something wrong?"

"Yes. This address, it's the Sharingan Company."

"Yes. The person who bought the building from me is Sasuke Uchiha."

"I..I-I see. Thank you. Sorry to bother you again."

"It's okay Hinata. Have a nice day."

Asuma ended the call.

' _Okay, Hinata. Just pay for the rent and leave.'_ Hinata thought as she entered the building.

"Good morning Ma'am, how can I help you?" The receptionist smiled.

"Yes. Good morning, I came to pay my rent at White Apartment." Hinata said.

The receptionist typed something at her computer.

"We have Tsukishima at floor 4 managing that establishment."

"Thank you."

Hinata rode the elevator and stopped at the fourth floor. She searched for the manager the receptionist mentioned.

"Tsukishima-sama?" Hinata spoke to a woman.

"How can I help you Miss?" The lady asked.

"Well I wanted to pay our apartment rent for White Apartment."

"Yes. Do follow me."

They headed to her office.

"What floor?" Tsukishima asked.

"Top." Hinata answered, making Tsukishima look at her strangely.

"Are you sure?" the lady asked. "Because when the company bought the building, the top floor was registered as personally owned by the CEO."

Hinata pushed her chair back as she stood up and left the room.

"Miss! Excuse me!" Tsukishima called out for Hinata.

Hinata ignored her as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

"Hinata?!" Jugo said in surprise.

"Stay there!" Hinata gestured him to stay put.

"Hinata?" Sasuke looked at Hinata like he was looking at a ghost.

' _I'm hallucinating again, am I?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"You bought White Apartment?" Hinata asked.

That was enough to make Sasuke know that it was reality.

Sasuke slowly nodded his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked yet again.

"Why do I keep hearing that question? Is it so wrong to worry about my children's welfare?"

Sasuke's question had Hinata speechless.

"Look, if you don't want me around the twins then let me help. Let me worry about them, about you." Sasuke uttered.

Hinata inhaled.

"Okay, Family Day is on Monday next week don't be late and they have a younger brother."

"What?" Sasuke asked unsure of what Hinata was speaking of.

"I'm introducing you to the kids on Family Day at their school, it will be on Monday so don't be late." Hinata repeated.

"And, it's not just the twins. They have a younger brother, his name is Saito." Hinata continued.

"I have another son?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

Hinata nodded her head. "I'm sorry for─"

Hinata stopped as Sasuke lifted her from the ground. He twirled her around as he smiled.

Sasuke immediately placed her down after he realized what he did was unwarranted.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"You know it won't be easy." Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Well, I should go." Hinata motioned to leave.

"Hinata, I have to tell you something." Sasuke stopped her.

Hinata faced him and waited.

"I ate with the twins yesterday." Sasuke confessed.

"I know it's beyond the line but─"

"Did they like it?" Hinata cut him off.

Sasuke nodded his head. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? They enjoyed it and besides you're their father." Hinata smiled.

Sasuke wanted to hug her. He missed her so much and that smile just made him feel like everything was okay. But the thing is, nothing was okay yet.

"Baby steps?" Sasuke smiled at Hinata.

"Baby steps." Hinata nodded with a smile.

This is it. The puzzle is slowly being completed. They just needed to take baby steps.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

 **Family Day…**

Hinata watched as her daughter ushered Lion, their white Pomeranian to its cage.

"You're bringing Lion to Family Day?" Toshizo said Hinata's unspoken words.

"Yes. Lion is part of our family too." Kaho nodded.

Toshizo ignored her sister.

"Let me help you mom." Toshizo took the basket from Hinata's hand as he headed to the door.

"Let me carry that for you." Karui carried Lion's cage.

They all headed to the parking space at the basement and loaded their things.

"Take care." Karui waved as Hinata started the engine.

"We'll see you later Karui-san." Hinata smiled and drove off.

Hinata noticed Kaho's wide smile.

"What are you smiling for Kaho?" Hinata asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

"I guess I'm just excited and I feel like something good is going to happen." Kaho answered.

' _I hope meeting your father would make you happy too.'_ Hinata thought as she glanced at her daughter.

Hinata searched for a vacant parking space as she drove around the parking lot of the school.

She found one at the further end of the parking area. Hinata carried Saito and waited for Toshizo to fix Saito's stroller. She gently laid him down and smiled.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Hinata turned after she heard Kaho scream.

Hinata couldn't help it but melt at the sight. Sasuke's wearing casual clothes, a gray dress shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was tied in a ponytail. He removed his sunglasses as Kaho ran towards him. Kaho gave him a big hug and smiled.

"Don't be too surprised mom. He was the same guy that helped Kaho when she got lost at the park." Toshizo stated.

Hinata wasn't surprised, she was happy at Sasuke and Kaho's closeness.

Sasuke carried Kaho. "Let's go to your mom."

"But what are you doing here Sasuke-sama?" Kaho asked.

"Secret." Sasuke winked.

"Kaho go and get Lion from the car."Hinata stated, making Sasuke set her down.

"I'm happy to see you."Hinata gave Sasuke a brief hug.

"Come here Kaho." Hinata called for Kaho.

Hinata held the twin's hand and faced Sasuke.

"Kaho, Toshizo, I know the both of you haven't really been completely happy for seven years. I know that the two of you really wanted a dad, a father you could look up too and I know I couldn't be your mother and your father at the same, that even if I tried I just can't." Hinata said.

Kaho moved and hugged Hinata.

"I know you already met Sasuke and this might sound crazy and surprising but I want you too officially meet your father." Hinata pulled away from the hug.

Kaho's hand slid out of Hinata's grip.

Sasuke nodded at Toshizo, who nodded back at him. He crouched down as he slowly held Kaho's hand.

Kaho jumped onto him as she embraced him. She was crying.

"O-Oto-san." Kaho sobbed.

Sasuke hugged her. "I'm sorry for being gone all these years. I promise, I won't ever leave again"

Kaho pulled back. "Pinky swear."

Kaho held out his pinky and wiped her tears.

"Pinky swear." Sasuke locked his pinky with Kaho's delicate one.

"Toshizo." Hinata held Toshizo's shoulder.

"Mom, do you know what I wished to the seashell?" Toshizo asked.

"I wished that I won't see you cry anymore. If Sas-father makes you cry again, I won't forgive him." Toshizo stated as he hugged Hinata.

"Is this him?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the boy in the stroller.

Hinata nodded her head.

Sasuke smiled as he carried the boy. Saito reached out, making Sasuke lean his face closer. Saito touched Sasuke's face.

"Pa…pa." Saito mumbled.

Sasuke's cheek got tainted with tears as he held Saito.

"Saito." Sasuke uttered as he embraced him.

Hinata wiped Sasuke's tears with her handkerchief.

"It'll ruin the look." Hinata smiled.

Sasuke smiled and pulled Hinata to the hug. Slowly, Hinata's hands enclosed Sasuke as she rested her head on his chest.

Hinata then broke the hug. "Let's head join the other families, shall we."

Hinata held Toshizo's hand while Sasuke carried Saito and held Kaho's hand. Kaho held Lion's leash on her other hand.

People chattered as they saw the famous Uchiha.

They entered Toshizo's class first, where Toshizo introduced his whole family. Afterwards, they headed to Kaho's classroom, where they were the last to introduce themselves.

"Good morning everyone!" Kaho started with a smile.

"My name is Kaho Hyuga-Uchiha and I want you to meet my family."

Kaho held Hinata's hand. "This is my Oka-san, her name is Hinata. I love Oka-san, she's very good at cooking and she bakes delicious cakes but sadly she sold them. She always scolds me when I get a piece of cake."

The crowd laughed.

"But even if she gets angry, I know she loves me because she'll make a new cake and let me eat the cake I took a bite from."

She then pulled Toshizo. "This is my twin brother, Toshizo. He's really smart. Sometimes, he acts like a dad scolding me every time. He also protects me. He looks like me that's why I love him."

Toshizo pinched her cheek. "Just kidding, I love Onii-san very very much." Kaho hugged her twin.

"I also have a little brother. His name is Saito. I love him so much too."

"And," Kaho looked at Sasuke. "This is Sasuke, my Oto-san. He did something really bad but I forgive him because I love him. And, Oka-san also loves him."

Kaho made Sasuke and Hinata's hand meet.

"Lastly, this is Lion. She's our dog, she likes eating bread so I sometimes feed her cake, not the chocolate. Mom says it's bad for Lion. I love Lion too. My name is Kaho and this is my family."

The crowd applauded as Kaho and her family bowed.

Everyone was then gathered to the playground where all the families ate their lunch.

Toshizo and Sasuke placed the picnic blanket on the ground. Both of them unpacked their lunch and called for the others as they finished setting the place.

Saito slowly walked towards the blanket and crawled to Sasuke when Lion ran towards him. Sasuke scooped him in his arms and handed him to Hinata once she was seated beside him. Hinata prepared Saito's food and fed him while Sasuke and the twins grabbed their own food. Hinata noticed how Sasuke savored the food.

' _He must've really missed my cooking.'_ Hinata smiled at the thought.

Toshizo and Sasuke looked very alike as they ate their lunch.

' _How could I forget about him, when the twins reminded me of him every day with their silly antics?'_ Hinata thought as she looked at her boys.

After all the events for the day, Sasuke and Hinata drove to White Apartments. Sasuke helped in carrying all the things to the apartment. As Hinata reached the apartment she smiled after she saw their things outside the apartment door. Sasuke knew his place, he might've met the twins but that doesn't mean he should start feeling comfortable so after he'd followed the twins to the top floor, he placed their cargo beside the apartment door and waited for Toshizo and their nanny to come and take it inside.

"I can't offer you tea since we just had one and I know the Uchiha manor is an hour drive or maybe two because of the traffic so I want to thank you for coming." Hinata started.

"So, does that mean you're not offering me to stay?" Sasuke jested.

The two of them laughed.

"Just kidding but I hope you would and there's no need to thank me. I gotta be there for the kids too." Sasuke uttered.

"Right, little buddy?" Sasuke held Saito's little hand. Hinata smiled at the gestured.

"I've already talked with the twins and since you mentioned the traffic, I should go. Have a nice evening Hinata."

"You too." Hinata gave a weak smile. She too didn't want Sasuke to leave, not like this.

"Sasuke." Hinata called out.

"Maybe you could pick up the twins from school, from now on? And, also eat lunch with them." Hinata continued.

"It would be an honor." Sasuke smiled.

"Goodnight then Sasuke."

"Goodnight Hinata."

* * *

Sasuke kept his end of the deal as he drove the twins back to the apartment every afternoon. And after a few of that, Hinata had also started inviting him inside the apartment, for tea, coffee, or she. Discard the latter it never happened. Hinata would also let him stay in one of the guest rooms which soon turned to his bedroom as Kaho wanted to have him more often.

"Okay, what are the three of you hiding?" Hinata asked as she looked at the twins.

"Your dad doesn't want me back at the apartment and the two of you have been driving my wallet thin with this amusement park thing. You're planning something aren't you?" Hinata continued.

Kaho and Toshizo avoided eye contact as they licked their ice cream.

"The amusement park doesn't hold a lot of rides so drop the beans already." Hinata insisted.

"Kaho did you hear? They've got Incredibles 2 at the cinema." Toshizo stated, ignoring Hinata's words.

"Really?!" Kaho asked and ran to Hinata.

"Please Mom, let's go and watch after that, I'll tell." Kaho pouted.

"We'll tell. I pledge it to my grades." Toshizo said.

"Okay but after the movie we'll frive back to the apartment, okay?" Hinata agreed.

The twins nodded their heads.

Hinata then drove them to the nearest mall and bought two bags of popcorn before they headed in and watched. Honestly, even Hinata wanted to watch the film. Two hours five minutes later, Hinata and the twins exited the theatre and as promised drove back to White Apartments.

As Hinata stopped in front of White Apartments, the twins rushed out of the car. Hinata sighed and temporarily parked the car there as she got off.

Her steps slowly died after she reached the lobby. Hinata's jaw slowly dropped as she saw the scene.

People applauded as they saw Hinata.

"Do you like it mom?" Toshizo asked after he appeared beside her.

"It was dad's idea. He said you needed space." Kaho added.

"But this… This is too much." Hinata stated as she stared at the new lobby.

The lobby was renovated as business franchise were opened. A restaurant, a mini-grocery, a clothing store, and even a bakery named Hina's Sweets and Bakeshop.

"You need it. I also hired assistants so you won't over work yourself."

Hinata turned around and faced Sasuke. Hinata bit her lower lip and hugged Sasuke.

"Happy Birthday Hinata." Sasuke mumbled.

"Happy Birthday Hinata-sama." Everyone in the lobby greeted.

"I can't take all the credit but this was all your sister's idea. I just made it happen." Sasuke added.

"Happy Birthday Oka-san!" The twins spoke in unison as they handed a small box to their mom.

Hinata smiled and opened the box, it was a ring, it was her ring. Surprised, Hinata touched her chest, making sure her necklace was there.

"I took it last night." Toshizo stated.

"Wear it Mom." Kaho instructed.

Hinata faced Sasuke.

"May I?" Sasuke asked and took the ring.

"To my one and only fiancé because you are my best friend, sister, mother, and angel. My Love, you have given me the best kids and that's why I love you more because you are our children's mother." Sasuke kneeled and slipped the ring on Hinata's finger.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the couple got reunited.

"I love you Hinata." Sasuke held her hand.

"I love you too Sasuke." Hinata rubbed the tip of their noses and hugged Sasuke.

"I hope you're ready to meet my father." Sasuke spoke in a tone like it's the first Hinata would meet Fugaku.

"I hope I am." Hinata murmured.

She's nervous, it's the first she'll meet the Uchihas _with_ the twins and Saito that is.


End file.
